


The Savior of Hope

by MoonlightAngel



Series: The Savior of Hope [1]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightAngel/pseuds/MoonlightAngel
Summary: Right after Kotaro joined the crew Shou Ronpo explained to everyone that the Argo  is necessary but no one knew exactly what it was and how to find it. That's why they decided to find Professor Cerebro who  dedicated his life for the research on the Constellations and the power of the Kyutamas . But to their surprise it wasn't the Professor but another person who greets them there.What will now happen to the Kyurangers and this mysterious person who appeared.





	1. The Elegant Star arrives

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so please excuse the mistakes I will probably make

"Hey Commander what exactly is the Argo anyway?" Kotaro asked.

"Well that's...." Everyone came nearer.

"I don't really know" Shou Ronpo answered.

Everyone stumbled at that answer

"How can we even look for it when we don't even know what it is?!" Garu grabbed the collar of the Commander shaking him around.

"T-t-that's why w-we ha-ave to look for Professor Cerebro!" Shou shouted while trying to make Garu let him go.

"Professor Cerebro? Who is that?"  Lucky asked.

" He's famous for his researches about the Constellations. He was also the one who designed the Seiza Blaster so that we could use the power of the Kyutamas." Hammy said but she also looked a little bit confused.

"But  no one knows where he lives right now, so how are we supposed to find him?"

"That's quite easy. Naga please use the Pyxis Kyutama."

"Ah that's the one we picked up right?" Balance asked.

Naga activated the Pyxis Kyutama on his Seiza Blaster and a map appears showing something that looked like a planetarium.

"So that must be where the Professor lives right Commander?" Kotaro asked.

"According to the coordination the planetarium is in the Cygnus System on Planet Wodospad*." Raptor said looking at the tablet she's holding.

"Then it's decided. We shall depart for Planet Wodospad right now. " The commander ordered.

"OKyu!"

\-----------------------------------------------

A few minutes later the Orion landed on an empty field.

"The house of the professor shouldn't be far from here. "

Everyone started to look for the planetarium but they couldn't find anything.

"That's strange. The coordination are right but there isn't anything around here that would look like a planetarium..."

"Hm?"

Lucky  turned his head and started to walk straight into the forest.

"Lucky? Where are you going?" Kotaro asked following him.

"Don't you guys also hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a waterfall!"

Lucky quickly ran ahead with the others trying hard to catch on.

When he finally stopped everyone was exhausted.

"Mo-oh Lucky why did you ran ahead." Hammy asked trying to catch her breath.

But Lucky didn't answer. When everyone looked up to see why he didn't say anything, they got speechless.

In front of them was a large lake surrounded by the forest. A waterfall was  on the side which filled the lake with water.

In the middle of the lake you could see the planetarium they were searching for.

"So this is where the professor lives..."Stinger said  looking at the planetarium in the middle of the lake.

"Wow! It's really big!" Kotaro commented

"We should find the professor as quickly as possible. So let's go!"

They quickly walked over to the bridge that connected the planetarium with the dry land and arrived at the entrance of it.

"How do we get in there? I don't see a door bell or anything." Garu asked looking around.

The others also started to look around but there wasn't anything like a bell there.

Suddenly Stinger felt something watching them. When he looked up he saw a camera hanging over the door.

"There's is a camera watching us."

"Really?" Lucky also looked up and also saw it.

"Maybe it's the Professor! Hey Professor we need to ask you something! Can you please open the door?"Lucky shouted, waving his arms around.

"Wait, Lucky we don't even know if the Professor really is living here!" Hammy said and tried to shut him up.

"But why not? I mean maybe..."

Before he could finish his sentence the door opened for them.

"See. Now let's go inside!" Lucky went first without looking back at the others.

The others watched him enter the planetarium without even a hint of worry and sighed at his thoughtlessness.

But they soon  followed him into the planetarium, the door closing itself behind them.

\---------------------------------------

They walked into a room with stairs in the middle of it going up to the big telescope.

"Wow! I've never seen a telescope this big." Kotaro looked around the whole room excitement in his eyes. 

"It's truly a beautiful thing. But I wonder where  the professor is?"

Right when Raptor said this  a door opened. Everyone looked to the door to see a young man around the age of 20 walking towards them.

He had short black hair with white tips. In his hands he was holding a book with a shooting star and a swan on the cover.

"Welcome to this planetarium. May I ask what business the Kyurangers have here?"

The man asked with a flat and quiet voice.

"We are here to speak with Professor Cerebro. There is something we have to ask him personally so  would you please tell us where he is right now" Shou Ronpo took the lead and  walked over to the young man

"That is not possible." The young man.

"But why?! We have something important  to ask him. It's could save the whole universe from Jark Matter!" Garu shouted trying to lung at him but Spada and Champ hold him still."

"Don't Garu! At least let him tell us why we can't speak with the professor!" Spada said trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry but even if I wanted to you wouldn't be able to speak to him anymore."

"Why?" Lucky saw the sadness in his eyes. Did something happened to the professor?

"Unfortunately the professor died  2 years ago."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was surprised with this information.

"That's why it's better if you leave this place now. I don't know why you wanted to speak to him but now that he isn't here anymore you won't have to stay here any longer."

The young man said, turning his back to them.

"Please wait a moment! At least let us take a look around here. Maybe we can find something about the Argo here!" Lucky said, taking  the man by his arm and turned him around to look into his eyes.

"...." The young man didn't say anything at first and continued to look at Lucky but after a few seconds he shook his hand away and went to the door he came from. The Kyurangers silently watched him go, not knowing what they should do now.

"What are you staring at. Do you think the answer you are searching for will automatically appear before you? Come on.I shall bring you to the library. Maybe you will have some luck there."

The man turned back looking at them with his eyebrow raised before continuing his ways to the door.

The others quickly followed him out of the door. 

"So... do you live here alone?"Kotaro asked but the man didn't answered instead he continued to lead them to the library.

"He's quite rude don't you think?" Hammy whispered.

"Don't be like this Hammy, after all we are the one who are intruding here." Spada said

"I don't really care. We should just hurry up and find the information we need so that we can go back." Stinger muttered.

He wasn't in the mood for this all. It was supposed to be a simple mission,  find the professor and get the answer they needed. But fate had different thought.

'Hopefully it wouldn't take so long.' He thought

\-----------------------------------------

"......"

Stinger shouldn't have said that.

The library was HUGE! There were probably over thousand books in here.

"What the?!"

"Wow I never seen so many books in one place!" Everyone was shocked at the amounts of books.

Just how long would they have to search until they found something about the Argo?!

" The professor loved to collect books from many different fields and he was never really the organizing type so... I wish you good luck" And the young man was gone.

"Commander that is impossible! It would take us hundreds no thousands of years until we find something about the Argo! Maybe we should go look somewhere else." Raptor tried to convince the Commander that this was a very bad idea. They don't have time for this.

"I know it seems impossible but this is the best way to find something. So we shall part into 4 groups. Hammy, Spada and Raptor will look around the area in the back. Champ, Stinger and me will look around the area to the right. Balance and Naga to the left and Lucky and Kotaro will start here. We shouldn't lose time so let's start!"

"OKyu..."

Every group started to look around the millions of books that were around them.

Meanwhile the young man watched them all from the security room.

'Why are they even trying. The universe has already lost hope a long time ago.'

_2 Years ago_

_The young man was looking for his father in the forest. It was already past dinner time and his father haven't returned yet.  
_

_"Father where are you? It's already late, we should return home now."_

_"ARGH!!!"_

_"That voice.. FATHER!"_

_The young man quickly run to the direction where the voice came from and saw his father injured on the ground._

_"Father!" The young man quickly ran over to help him but._

_"Hiroto don't care about me and quickly run back home!" The man shouted._

_"What are you saying father? You wounds need to be cared for. I can't let you here all alone!"_

_He suddenly heard someone walking over to them but before he could see who it was..._

_"Don't disobey and hurry back home!"_

_Hiroto was shocked. His father has never shouted at him before. He quickly ran back to the forest but instead of returning home he hide himself behind a tree to see what happens._

_A person walked over to Hiroto#s father._

_"Professor Cerebros you should have agreed to the deal and stayed low. But instead you had to  continue your researches and help the Rebellion."_

_"I don't care what you monsters will do to me. Soon the hope of the universe will return and you guys will be finally defeated!"_

_"Bad last words Professor. Well, greet the rest of you  Rebellions in hell for me!"_

_That person aimed his gun at the head of the professor and fired._

_Hiroto who saw everything that happened couldn't believe it._

_His father. The person who raised and loved him his whole life, was killed right in front of his eyes._

_"That should teach you a lesson.Getting in the way of Don Armage is unforgivable."_

That day Hiroto lost all his hope. His father tried everything he could do to help the universe. In the end his work only brought him his death.

\------------------------------

_3 hours later_

The Kyurangers looked into every book they could find but still nothing about the Argo.

"RAH!!! I give up! We have already searched for 3 hours and still can't find anything that could help us:" Garu threw the book in his hand into a corner.

"What are you saying Garu. We can't give up now. I know that it seems impossible but we have to give our best to save the universe. That is our job as Kyurangers!" Lucky said trying to convince him.

"OH!!! You're right. It's still to early to give up. Yosh I shall give it my all again!" Garu shouted feeling motivated again.

"Garu is really easy to motivate when it's Lucky who does it " Balance commented.

"But I believe it's time for a break. "

"Balance is right. And it's lunch time already. "Spada said looking at the time.

"But we don't have the time to get back to the Orion and return back here!"

Before they could start to argue the door opened again and Hiroto came back holding a tray with sandwiches and teacups on it

"I thought you guys would be hungry so I made something for you. "

"Talk about lucky! You came just at the right time" Lucky shouted trying to take one sandwich but Hiroto dodged him.

"The library isn't a room where you're allowed to  eat. I shall lead you to the balcony."

Hiroto left the room with the tray and the others soon followed after him.

They walked through the big house garden to the balcony.

A table and chairs were already there.

"This is my favorite place. It holds many fond memories for me:"

From the balcony you had a gorgeous view on the waterfall and the nature surrounding it.

The Kyurangers were amazed by the beautiful view.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Hiroto asked setting the tray with the food down and looking over to them with a confused look.

Lucky was the first who snapped out of it and sat down, followed by Kotaro and Hammy.

The rest were still a little bit cautious but sat down anyway.

HIroto served everyone one plate with sandwiches and a cup of tea before he sat himself down at the end of the table.

Everyone took a bite.

"That's delicious!" Hammy shouted delightful.

"She's right! You must be a very good cook!" Raptor praised him.

"Not really.My father and I were the only one who lived here, so I had to do all the house chores since he was too incompetent to do them " Hiroto said thinking about the many times where he had to scold his father for his recklessness. 

_10 Years ago_

_**BOOM!!!!** Hiroto heard an explosion from his room and ran over to see what happened. _

_When he arrived at the place where the explosion happened he saw black smoke coming out of the kitchen._

_Hiroto saw his father standing in front of the oven panicking  with what looks like a Bunsen burner in his hands._

_"Father! Did you try cook again?! Didn't I already tell you to leave the house chores to me. You're always to impatient and try to speed the process with something ! "_

_Hiroto lectured his father who was kneeling down on the floor._

_"I'm really sorry! But I thought that I could at least cook us some breakfast. I didn't know that you aren't allowed to  the eggs up with the Bunsen burner!"_

_His father was ashamed to get scolded by his son again. He was supposed to be the adult here...._

"Your father? But the only person who should have lived here was the professor... Could it be you are!" Stinger looked at Hiroto.

"Yes I'm the son of professor Cerebro. You can call me Hiroto."

Everyone was shocked. The professor had a son?! And he was here in front of them all the time!

"Then do you know something about the Argo?" Stinger asked

"I do" Hiroto said while taking a sip from his cup

"Really?!" Maybe now the can finally get the answer they needed.

"But I won't tell you"

"....... WHAT!?" Everyone looked at Hiroto

"But why? We have to find the Argo! It could save the whole universe from Jark Matter so why won't you help us?!" Hammy shouted.

"Why do you have to save it? The universe doesn't have any hope left anyway so why are you even trying?" Hiroto asked.

He doesn't understand why they would sacrifice their live for people they don't even know. In the end they would die anyway just like his father had.

"Isn't it oblivious ! Every person has the right to have a happy life. No matter what will happen as long as there's hope left Jark Matter will never win.!" Lucky said.

Hiroto was shocked at that statement. He has never met someone so optimistic in his life. But before could say anything back  an alarm sounded and a screen appeared in front of him.

"That governor has come again..." He stood up and looked at the Kyurangers.

"You guys should hurry up and go! I don't need any more problems with you guys here."

He said and quickly left the room. The Kuyrangers didn't know what to do but Lucky didn't even think about leaving.

\---------------------------------

Hiroto quickly went up to the balcony on the entrance and saw a familiar gorvernor standing in front of the bridge followed by an army of Indavers.

"What are you doing here Swanna. I already told you that I will not hand the lake over to you!"

The governor called Swanna, who  looked like a mix between a human and a black Swan, looked over to Hiroto.

"I don't care what you say. I shall  destroy this ugly building and make a great spa resort on it, which will fund Jark Matter even more.! Today you shall finally disappear!

Indavers attack this ugly thing!"

The Indavers started to shoot at the planetarium but Hiroto activated the shield of it, blocking their attacks.

"Don' t think that this weak thing will protect you forever! Today shall be the day you and that building will be destroyed. Indavers continue to fire!"

The Indavers increased their attacks and the shield slowly started to crack.

'What should I do? The shield is still weak from the last attack, it won't be able to handle anymore.'

Hiroto didn't know what he should do now and closed his eyes in frustration.

'If only father was still here...'

"Hold on!" A voice shouted and the Indavers were attacked.

Hiroto opened his eyes again and saw the Kyuranger there confronting the enemy.

"What?! How dare you interfere!"

Swanna looked over to the Kyurangers. Anger could be seen in her eyes.

"Everyone let's go!" Lucky said putting his Kyutama on his Seiza Blaster

"Yes" The others did the same

**Say The Change!**

"Star Change!"

"Eye of the Dragon!"

The Kyurangers transformed them self and started to attack Swanna and her army.

Meanwhile Hiroto could only watch them from afar. Confusion and Shock were seen in his eyes.

"What are you guys doing, didn't I tell you to leave?!"

"They wanted to help you." Kotaro said standing next to Hiroto.

"What?"

"I also wanted to help them, but Lucky said that I should stay here and protect you"

"You guys...."

Hiroto didn't know what to say.

'How can they risk their life for someone they just met?!'

"Hmpf! Don't think you guys will be able to stop me from my goal!"

Swanna said creating some wind guts with her wings trying to do some damage to the planetarium but Lucky and the others countered them with their bodies.

"Oh no! Lucky and the others !"  Kotaro watched as they continued to stand up after each attack deflecting them as much as they could.

"I don't understand.Why are they shielding the planetarium? They will only damage them self even more ..." Hiroto wondered watching Lucky stand up again.

"Lucky told us that this planetarium is very important to you, that's why we should protect it with everything we have!" Kotaro said turning to Hiroto.

"This planetarium holds many happy memories from your childhood right? It's the place where your hope was born!"

"My Hope...."

_14 Years ago_

_A 6 years old Hiroto was running all around the place looking for his father. He searched all over the place from the garden to the office and even the whole library but he couldn't find him._

_His last hope now was the room with the big telescope. He climbed up the stairs and finally saw him sitting there while watching something on the telescope._

_"Papa I found you!" The young boy laughed and run over to his father._

_The older man turned his chair around to catch his son who jumped into his lap._

_"Hahaha you really found me. Good job Hiroto." The man praised his son while patting him on his head. Hiroto leaned into the touch of his father._

_Together they watched the stars while trying to find the constellations in them._

_"Hiroto right now the world isn't as peaceful as it was before. There will be many times you will be sad or you want to give up but no matter what happens you have to stay strong. I'm sure somewhere in this universe there is the power which will save us all someday,  that's why you should never lose your hope. Do you understand Hiroto?"_

_"Hm..... I don't really understand"Little Hiroto tilled his head trying to understand what his father just told him._

_"That's alright, Hiroto is still a child after all I'm sure someday you will understand."_

_"Okay!"_

"That's right.... Even if it looks like I will lose, even if I don't have the strength to continue I should never lose the hope in myself."

Hiroto quickly ran back inside.

"Wait Hiroto-san, where are you going?" Kotaro followed him, but lost him outside of the planetarium and saw  the other Kyurangers except Lucky getting thrown onto the ground.

"Everyone!" Kotaro quickly ran up to them and helped them up.

"Kotaro?! What are you doing here.  You should been inside looking after Hiroto."

"But...."

Before he could finish they saw Lucky getting stepped on by Swanna.

"Lucky!"

"This is your end now. After your death I shall eliminate your friends and that building up there will finally be gone!"

"I won't let you! That planetarium is Hirotos treasure.I will definitely protect it!" Lucky shouted trying to free himself from Swanna.

"This is the end!" Swanna aimed her spear at Luckys heart.

 "Lucky!!!!"

"Now die!"

But when the spear about was to breach his heart a dagger appeared and hit the spear out of her hands.

"What?!" Swanna looked up to the direction from where the dagger came from and saw Hiroto running to them.

Now that Swanna was distracted Lucky was able to kick her of him and free himself.

"You little?!"

"Hiroto?" Lucky quickly ran over to him wondering why he is here.

"Why are you here?! It's dangerous!"

"Thanks to you I finally remember something very important. So I shall also fight alongside you."

"What do you mean?"

Hiroto showed Lucky his left arm with the Seiza Blaster on it.

"A Seiza Blaster?"

"This time I shall protect you and the planetarium myself"

He took a Kyutama out of his pocket and put it on his Seiza Blaster

**Hakucho Kyutama**

**Say The Change!**

"Star Change"

A white armor formed around him along with wings on his back.

**"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"**

"Now it's time to test your luck" Hiroto said, taking two daggers out and started to attack Swanna.

"YOU! Do you really think you can beat me!"

Swanna flew up to the sky and shot her feathers at him.

Hiroto dodged them and flew after her.

He attacked her multiple times with his dagger.

The others watched how Hiroto dodged every attack while attacking her from all sides midair.

"He's really strong!" Hammy shouted amazed by Hiroto's skills.

"This is the end for you!"

Hiroto created two shock waves with his daggers, which formed a X and hurled it at Swanna.

**"Hakucho Impact!"**

"AH!!!!!!!!!!"

She was hit directly and exploded.

Hiroto  landed in front of Lucky and the other Kyurangers.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Don't worry this much damage won't stop us, anyway you were really cool up there!"

"Not really. I think you guys were the one who were really cool. To think that you would protect the planetarium with your own bodies. That  needs a lot of strength and courage."

Hiroto smiled at him.

"You think so?" Lucky also smiled while blushing. He felt a little bit embarrassed at his praise.

"Hey Lucky now isn't the time to relax! The battle isn't over yet" Hammy shouted.

"BOW YOU HEADS!" Swanna was reborn into a giant and flew up to the galaxy.

"If I can't get the lake, I shall destroy the whole planet with it!"

"As if I would let you!"

Hiroto pushed his Kyutama to the left and summoned the Swan Voyager to fight Swanna in the sky.

"We should also join the battle."

Lucky, Hammy, Stinger, Garu and Spada also summoned their Voyagers.

**Say The Docking!**

**Kyuren-Oh!**

"Wow! I didn't knew that they could combine with each other.Then I shall also join you guys!"

The Hakucho Voyager linked himself on the back of Kyuren-Oh and flew after Swanna.

She was trying to create a big laser attack from her hands but the Kyurangers didn't let her.

"Let's finish this quickly!"

**"Kyuren-Oh Star Break!"**

The six voyagers formed a star which powered up the sword of Kyuren-Oh and attacked Swanna with a big shock wave.

"I-i-t c-c-an--t b-e-be. I l-llost a-g-ag-again!" Swanna shouted and exploded for the last time.

"We will take back the universe. Right Hiroto?" Lucky asked.

Hiroto just sighed, already tired from this whole day.

"Just do what you want"

\----------------------------------

"I'm really thankful to all you guys. Thank you for protecting my home. Especially you Lucky." Hiroto said and bowed.

"You don't have to bow. It's the mission of the Kyurangers to help everyone and give them hope."

Lucky said feeling a little bit embarrassed that Hiroto would thank him so much.

'Give them hope...' Hiroto  smiled and looked up at Lucky again.

"Then as a thank you  I shall give you the information you wanted about the Argo now."

"Is it really alright now?"

"Yes after all you guys showed me that defeating Jark Matter isn't only a dream and  there is still hope left for us all. "

Hiroto took out his book that he always carried with him  and showed them a picture of a ship.

"This is the Argo Navis. Legends say that the Argo has the power to stop Jark Matter." Hiroto pointed to the three different parts of the ship

"The Argo is formed by the combinations of the Puppis, Vela and Carina constellation. If you are able to find the three Kyutamas of these constellations you should be able to find the Argo Navis. "

"And do you know where we could find these three Kyutamas?" Stinger asked.

They finally had some good information.

"I'm not really sure, but I believe my father once mentioned that the Puppis Kyutama was on a planet called earth."

"Earth?!"

"Maybe that's why Jark Matter has so much control over the earth. "

"Anyway now that you know what to do it's time for us to say goodbye."

Hiroto closed his book and took a step back

"Thank you again for helping me out. I wish you all a good journey and good luck."

Hiroto was about to go when Lucky said.

"Wait! Why don't you come with us!"

Hiroto was surprised at his words.

"What? But I'm not really a savior like you "

"That's not true. We already saw how good you are when you fought Swanna and I'm sure you also know very much about the Constellations just like your father."

"Lucky has a point. It would be a great help if you would join us. Just like that saying says the more the better" The commander said.

"Is it really alright for me to join you?..."

Hiroto wasn't so sure. He has been alone ever since the death of his father. To live with other people again...

He doesn't know if he could handle it.

"Don't worry! Everything will be alright. Believe me Hiroto" Lucky gave him a thumbs up showing him his support.

"That would be real great if you could join us. We could have a welcome party for you and Kotaro together since we couldn't do on earlier for him." Hammy said nodding at her own idea.

"That would be so cool. Hey Hiroto let's have a party together!"

Kotaro was already jumping up and down in excitement.

"And we still have to thank you for the lunch you made us. This time you should try my cooking." Spada commented.

"If everyone is really alright with it then I would like to join you"

Hiroto was convinced. It has been a long time since he had been around other people ,maybe it would be fun...

\-----------------------------

After Hiroto packed his things they all returned to the Orion and are now on the way back to earth.

'So this is the Orion Ship, I heard so much about. It's really is a interesting ship.'

Hiroto brought everything in his new room and started to inspect the Orion. He stopped by a large window to look at the stars.

'Even thought I have watched the stars for so many years it's still never boring...'

Lucky saw  Hiroto looking at the stars with a smile and couldn't help but smile along.

'He really loves the stars' Lucky thought and approached him.

"Let's go to the control room. Everyone is already waiting."

Hiroto nodded and followed Lucky.

Everyone was there waiting for the them.

"Now let's welcome Kotaro and Hiroto with a toast"

Shou Ronpo lifted his glass and everyone else imitated him.

"To our new members!" He said

"To our new members!"

Everyone took a sip from their own glass and started to eat the delicious food Spada has prepared.

'Father I finally understand what you told me 14 years ago and now I even found myself  friends who gave me my hope back. Please continue to watch over me wherever you are right now'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wodospad= Waterfall in polish
> 
> Finally finished. Took me quite a few days....


	2. The Twelve Ultimate All-Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hiroto joined the Kyurangers, they are preparing them self for the search of the three Kyutamas Puppis, Vela and Carina.  
> But it seems like quite a challenge has appeared today for the always optimistic Lucky. Will he be able to master it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the story of episode 11 & 12

Lucky and Hiroto were sitting next to each other in the common room(?)  reading. While Hiroto was reading his book , Lucky was browsing through an magazine.

"The Commander says to gather in the control room" Spada said jogging over to them with Hammy following him.

"Hang on.  I wanna check if I won the sweepstakes I entered." Lucky said and continued to look at the magazine but he didn't find his name anywhere at the page.

"You probably won anyway." Hammy muttered.

"Huh?... I didn't." Lucky muttered shocked.

Hammy, Spada were surprised at that statement  and even Hiroto looked up from his book.

"No way. You actually lost?" Hammy asked astonished.

Suddenly the chair Lucky was sitting on broke under him and he felt onto the floor.

"Lucky are you alright?" Hiroto asked standing up from his own chair to help him up.

**"This is 88 Constellation Fortune"** the radio station Lucky always listen to said.

**"The worst luck today falls to Leos!"**

"What?!" Lucky shouted.

"What?" The others couldn't believe it.

"Lucky is... unlucky?"

And he fainted.

"Ah Lucky!"

Hiroto tried to wake him up but it seems like the shock was too much for him.

'Just what is going on today' he thought

After he and the others managed to wake Lucky up, they all went to the control room where the rest was waiting for them.

"Now that we all are here it's time to start our search for the three Kyutamas."The Commander said.

"With the help of Hiroto and the Pyxis Kyutama we were able to find their coordination and just like we thought they really are on the Earth."

Raptor said checking over the coordination with her tablet.

"Alright then it's time to select the members for the away team. Time for a Kyulette Chance!"

\------------------------

In the end Lucky, Champ, Stinger, Spada and the Commander were chosen.

Lucky was very happy that his luck was still there.

"Talk about lucky!"

Champ couldn't help but comment on his happiness.

"You sure seem glad. But how is this any different than usual."

"I guess that bad luck before was only a coincidence, then."

On the other hand Kotaro wasn't as happy about it as Lucky.

"Hey wouldn't it be better if we all went?"

"Unfortunately, that not an option. The Orion needs repairs after its brush with the sun." Raptor told him.

"So you are watching the ship with us." Hammy said trying to comfort him but Kotaro wasn't happy.

"And here I was hoping to kick some Jark Matter butt..."

Both Stinger and Hiroto watched him with a thoughtful look.

While Lucky and the others prepared for the mission, Hiroto  started to look for Kotaro and saw him enter the docking bay.

He watched as Kotaro climbed into the Leo Voyager and followed him inside.

"Kotaro what do you think you are doing?" Hiroto asked, surprising Kotaro who was hiding inside the Voyager.

"Hiroto what are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you that. Didn't the others already tell you to stay on the ship."

"But I want to fight too!"

"The answer is no. Now let's go back to the other."

Hiroto tried to tug Kotaro out but before they could exit the  voyager, they heard the engine start.

"This isn't good at all..." Hiroto sighed, already knowing that he will get a headache later.

 -------------------------------

Lucky and the others soon arrived at an empty plaza but they couldn't find anything that looked like a Kyutama.

"This is tougher than finding a nice restaurant" Spada commented after a while of searching.

"Your right" Kotaro said walking alongside him.

"Kotaro?!" Lucky shouted, surprised to see him here.

"Hey Kotaro! Didn't I tell you to stay on the voyager!"

The others turned around to see Hiroto running over to them.

"Hiroto too? What are you guys doing here?" Lucky asked.

"Kotaro sneaked into the Leo Voyager and when I was about to pull him out you already started the engine. That's why we are here now."

Hiroto tried to catch his breath after finally catching up to them.

Stinger wasn't happy with the situation at all.

"You should immediately go back to the ship. You and Hiroto weren't chosen as part of the away team."

"What's the big deal, cheapskate?"Kotaro complained.

"You really love to roll your own way, don't you. And you even pulled Hiroto into it."

Shou Ronpo shook his head.

"Very well. I shall authorize you both to  accompany us."

"Huh?!" Everyone was shocked that the Commander would allow it.

"But no more insubordination, do you understand Kotaro!"

"Yes Commander! Lucky let's go"

Kotaro was really happy. Now he can show everyone that he can be useful. Hiroto only shook his head while sighing to himself.

'It seems like Lucky isn't the only one with bad luck today. Speaking of Lucky...'

Hiroto saw him stuck in a trashcan after slipping on a banana peel. After getting out of it he fell onto the ground and the sign next to him fell down on his head.

"Are you alright Lucky?" Hiroto asked pulling him up from the ground.

"You're out of luck today, huh?" Kotaro wondered.

"Now way!" Lucky stood up with the help of Hiroto denying the bad luck he has today.

Champ activated the Pyxis Kyutama again.

"It says that the Puppis Kyutama is moving."

"But how is that possible?"

Suddenly the team heard a strange sound from the sky. When they looked up, Indavers were falling from the sky.

"Jark Matter?!"

"We'll need to take them out first." The commander ordered.

"Right"

Everyone took their Kyutamas and put them on their Seiza Blaster.

**Say The Change!**

"Star Change!"

"Eye of the Dragon!"

They transformed them self rushed into the battle.

Hiroto grabbed his two daggers and started to slash the Indavers , one by one.

Kotaro was having fun beating them up and used the Ursa Major Kyutama to turn himself into a giant kicking and punching the Indavers away from him.

But he didn't saw the basketball hoop in front of him and walked against it, making him small again.

Stinger who saw him fooling around, pulled him away from the Indaver he was beating up.

"Enough! Stop treating this like it's a game."

"What are you doing? We have to beat them anyway, don't we?!"

Kotaro shouted, angry that Stinger still treated him like a little child.

Before Stinger retorted back, he saw an attack coming and pulled Kotaro away with him.

"Look out."

They just managed to dodge the attack.

When Stinger looked up, he saw Ikagen making his way to them

"I think it's time for a bit of fun."

The commander was surprised to see Ikagen there.

"Ikagen?!"

"That's Ikagen?"

Hiroto who heard about him from the other Kyurangers was surprised to see him this soon.

It wasn't even that long when the others defeated his assistant.

Ikagen ignored them and tossed something that looked like a tentacle up.

The tentacle formed itself into a person.

Lucky was surprised to see Madako again.

"Madako?! I thought that the Commander defeated you!"

"Now Madako, go!"

"Yes Ikagen-sama. Now my dear jelly brains... Prepare yourself!"

Madako said and started to attack Spada.

Lucky saw a chance to attack Ikagen and tried to hit him with his sword but he dodged every attack.

"Don't you think that this is getting a bit repetitive ?"

Ikagen asked while pointing his gun at Lucky. Shou Ronpo saw that Lucky was in danger and tried to shoot Ikagen.

But he saw the attack coming and dodged. Both Lucky and the Commander were surprised at this.

"How can you predict our attack?"Lucky asked.

"As I said before I can see your fates."

But Lucky didn't believe him.

"Fate? You don't get to say what our fates are!" And started to attack him again.

Lucky pushed Ikagen to the wall with his attacks.

When Ikagens shot hit the wall,  some bricks broke apart and fell down.

Lucky saw the bricks falling and thought that they would hit Ikagen.

Feeling happy about it he shouted his catchphrase.

"Talk about lucky!"

Ikagen however stopped them with his gun and flung them to Lucky which he couldn't dodge.

Hiroto who was fighting against Madako, saw Lucky getting hit and rushed over to him.

"Lucky!"

Lucky's transformation dropped. Hiroto who arrived at his side saw the wounds on his arm.

'That's not good. He needs medical care'

"My my... you're rather unlucky today." Ikagen provoked.

"I'm.. unlucky?"

"I suppose it's my turn, now" Ikagen said and aimed his gun at him but Hiroto shielded him from his sight.

"I won't let you hurt him!"

Suddenly the ground started to quake and three gigantic wormlike things came out from under the ground.

"What is that thing?"Lucky asked.

"That's a deathworm! But what would one be doing on the earth?!" Hiroto shouted.

The other Kyurangers on the Orion also saw the sudden appearance of the deathworm and were shocked.

"A deathworm! They're vicious subterranean alien life forms! Just one can  devour the biosphere on an entire city!" Raptor explained.

"Then... the people who lived here..."

"This is bad! Madako!" Ikagen and Madako withdraw from the scene to watch it from afar.

Champ activated the Pyxis Kyutama again and saw the Puppis Kyutama inside the deathworm.

"So that's what it was... The Puppis Kyutama is inside that thing."

"We should retreat for now." Shou Ronpo commanded.

Now that they knew that a deathworm is here along with the fact that Lucky is injured they have to think of a new plan.

But Kotaro didn't saw the danger in it.

"I'll take it down" He declared and approached it.

Stinger tried to stop him but in end they both fell down the hole along with the deathworm.

"Stinger! Kotaro!" 

The others could only watch them fall.

"We should get them out as fast as possible" Spada said.

"Alright Spada,Champ and Hiroto. We're going after them." Shou Ronpo decided.

"Wait, I'm going too!" Lucky said holding his injured arm.

"Don't be stupid Lucky! You are in no shape to fight with your injury!" Hiroto said pulling at his other arm.

"Hiroto is right. You should head back to the Orion."

"This is just a scratch..." He denied but you could see the weariness in his eyes.

"Why are you in such a rush? Is losing to Ikagen that frustrating?" The commander asked.

Lucky didn't know what to say but denied it anyway.

"Your heard the fortune,it said you had the 'worst luck' today! Alright?" Spada said trying to get Lucky to give up.

But Lucky didn't want to believe that and pulled himself away from Hiroto's grip.

"No...If I fought him again...!"

He started, but in the end he ran away.

"Lucky!" They shouted after him.

"That Idiot... I'll go after him,you guys try to find Stinger and Kotaro!" Hiroto said and ran after him.

"It can't be helped. We will let Hiroto handle Lucky while we go after Stinger and Kotaro."

\------------------------------------

Hiroto followed Lucky to the outside of what looked like a factory and pulled him back.

"Don't just run away!" Hiroto shouted and sat him down.

"Hiroto?! Why are you here?!"

"Why do you think?! I'm here to save you from your own recklessness. Seriously what are you even thinking? Trying to fight with that injury. You're really a Idiot!"  He shouted and slapped him on the head.

"Ow! You don't have to injure me even further!" Lucky said holding his now throbbing head.

Hiroto sighed. Just why did he have to take care of such an idiot.

"Give me your arm."Hiroto said.

"Why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." He said and pulled his injured arm to him.

"Ow! Can't you be a little bit more gentle?!" Lucky winced at the pain he felt.

"You aren't in any position to demand anything! Now hold still."

Hiroto hovered his hand over Lucky's injury. A green light surrounded his hand and Lucky felt his pain lessen. (Image the mystical palm technique from Naruto)

"Wow. I didn't know that you can do that."

But Hiroto didn't answer him, instead he focused on his injury.

A few seconds later the light disappeared and his arm didn't felt as painful as before.

"That should be enough until we can properly take care off it back at the Orion."

Hiroto was a little bit exhausted. With the fighting back there and now using his power, it was taking a lot from him.

"Thank you Hiroto...." Lucky saw the exhaustion in his face and felt bad.

'He's like this because of me...'

"Hiroto..." Before he could finish his sentence he saw Ikagen and Madako a few meter away from them.

"Ikagen!" He shouted and ran over to them.

'Not again...' Hiroto thought and ran after him.

"Yes?" Ikagen turned around and saw Lucky and Hiroto running to his direction.

"Oh, if it isn't our friend, Mr. Unlucky."

"No! I'm the luckiest guy in the universe!" Lucky denied and transformed himself.

"It's time to test your luck!"

"Lucky wait!"

But Lucky didn't listen to him.

"That Idiot! I'm definitely going to tear him a new one when we get back to the Orion!"

Hiroto also transformed himself and started to attack Madako while Lucky tried to hit Ikagen.

But they both were no match. With Lucky's injury and Hiroto exhausted they weren't able to do any damage at all.

Ikagen kicked Lucky away from him.

Lucky who lied on the ground saw the Puppis Kyutama flying to their direction.

"The Puppis Kyutama! Talk about lu-"

But Ikagen  attacked him with his tentacle and took the Kyutama for himself.

"How unfortunate for you" He said.

"Give it back!" Lucky said dashing towards him. But Ikagen expected that.

"Lucky!"

Hiroto saw that Ikagen was about to attack Lucky again and jumped in front of him.

Both Ikagen's and Madako's attack hit him hard and he fell onto the ground.

"Hiroto!" Lucky untransformed himself and pulled Hiroto's body into his arm.

"Hiroto! Hold on Hiroto!"

But he had already lost consciousness.

"As I've said, I can see any and all fates.And no matter how lucky you are, it will be of no effect against me."

"That can't be... I'm... the luckiest guy in the universe!"

"I think it's time I put an end to this."He said and aimed at both Lucky and Hiroto.

Lucky saw that he couldn't do anything anymore. He hugged Hiroto closer to him.

'What should I do? At this rate Hiroto and I will..."

"This is goodbye...to the unluckiest guy in the universe".

Kotaro saw that both Hiroto and Lucky were in danger and sent the Ursa Minor Voyager to save them.

The little Voyager attacked both Ikagen and Madako before he could pull the trigger and placed Hiroto and Lucky in itself.

It then drove them back to Ryutei-Oh.

\-----------------------------

Back on the Orion everyone was in the control room, except for Hiroto and Lucky.

"Good work on repairing the Orion." Shou Ronpo said.

"Yes, sir..."

"How is the condition of Hiroto?"he asked.

"Fortunately there weren't any severe wounds. With a little bit rest he should be as good as new." Raptor reported.

Everyone sighed in relief at that news.

"That's good."

"Still... after Lucky took a loss like that..." Garu started.

They all were worried about him. He hadn't left Hiroto's side since they got back. Blaming himself for everything that happened.

"The question is what we do next."

"The Puppis Kyutama is in Ikagens possession..."

"Well,it's not like we can give up, right commander?" Champ asked.

"We will take the Puppis Kyutama back. Ikagen must have some kind of weakness. We'll find it." The commander ordered.

Meanwhile Lucky was still at the infirmary looking out at the universe.

"The unluckiest guy in the universe..." he said and remembered the time when he got separated from his parents and everything around him was destroyed.

And also when Hiroto shielded him with his own body, laying wounded in his arms.

"Maybe...he's right about that."

\--------------------------

**One hour later**

Everybody with the exception of Hiroto who was still unconscious, was at the control room watching the fight between Lucky and Ikagen again.

"That's pretty one-sided..." Champ commented.

"That's totally crazy... He saw every one of Lucky's attacks coming."

"If we can't find some way past his foresight, we don't stand a chance."

"That's something I've been curious about, actually."

The commander looked back at the screen and pointed at some part of Ikagen's body. 

"His head, shoulder and knees, they're covered with crystals. I believe these may be what activates his foresight."

"Then, if we target those..."

"We'll be testing that in our next mission. If we can find his weakness, I know we can win."

Everyone nodded at that statement.

"That being the case, it's time for a Kyulette Chance!"

The Commander rolled the Kyulette and out came the Kyutamas from Stinger, Garu, Balance, Naga and Hammy.

Everyone was surprised that the Leo Kyutama didn't came out and looked over to Lucky who also was shocked.

"No way..."

"Lucky didn't get chosen?" Naga wondered.

"Seriously? Isn't this the first time?" Hammy asked surprised.

Lucky wanted to comment but then he remembered the last words Ikagen said to him.

_"This is goodbye... To the unluckiest guy in the universe."_

"I get it... Guys... I'm counting on you" He said dejected and returned back to his place.

"Hey!You're just gonna leave it at that, Lucky?!" Garu shouted. That wasn't like the Lucky he knew at all.

"Everyone"

The commander directed attention from everyone back to him.

"For now, we need to focus on overcoming Ikagen. We'll expose his secret, and retrieve the Puppis Kyutama."

\--------------------------------

The away team confronted Ikagen while the other Kyurangers on the ship watched the fight and analyzed Ikagen after his weakness.

The team dried to attack from every direction but they always got predicted and the attacks turned against them.

The commander saw the crystals around Ikagen's body glowing continuous and had an idea.

He sent Naga the Serpent Kyutama which summoned many snakes. They surrounded Ikagen from all sides and the crystals started to glow again.

The commander continued to analyze the crystals until he finally found something.

"Good work everyone. That's enough, retreat" he commanded.

"Did you figure something out Commander?" Champ asked.

"Yes but we shall wait until the others have returned."

As soon as the team returned Stinger asked if they found anything.

"Well?"

"Good news, everyone! Ikagen has no ability to see the future. His secret is his eyes."

"What?"

"I noticed that Ikagen's body is covered in several eyes."

"That means... He uses all of his eyes to track our attacks, so well that it's like he's predicting them?" Spada asked astonished.

"Precisely!"

"So how many eyes do we have to deal with?"Champ asked.

"Analysis indicates that there are ten."

"Ten?!"

"That's totally crazy!" Balance commented.

"Ten eyes... That is not a small amount" Naga said.

"Does that mean, he can handle ten simultaneous attacks?" Garu asked anxious.

"Right.If we attack him with 11 people at once, then the fight will be ours to win."

The Commander rolled the Kyulette again and out came a Kyutama no one has ever seen before.

"What's this?"

"This is the Kyuranger Kyutama.It's the sign that we all need to head out. With Hiroto still unconscious  we have exactly 11 people.We'll retrieve the Puppis Kyutama!"

"OKyu!"

"Sorry"

Until now Lucky didn't said anything but he stood up from his place and looked at everyone.

"I... can't handle it."

"Hey! What the hell are you saying,grr?! You're just gonna give up?!" Garu shouted.

But Lucky didn't answer him and left the room.

\-------------------------------------------

He visited Hiroto at the infirmary first, but in the end he couldn't look at his unconscious form any longer and went to the common room.

Shou Ronpo saw Lucky looking depressingly at the table.

"What happened to taking the universe back?" He asked.

Lucky didn't said anything at first but then he started to talk about his past .

"I've never really been lucky."

"Lucky..."

"When I was little... I got separated from my parents."He said, remembering the destruction around him again.

"I was sent away in an escape pod...Away from my home planet,to a distant one...The planet Luth, where I grew up. I'm saying... I was born unlucky.And yet I call myself lucky..."

"Whenever or not you're actually lucky doesn't matter" the Commander said.

But Lucky had an different opinion.

"Of course it matters! I only became a Kyuranger because I got lucky!"

"Wrong"

"What?"

"It's your unwavering faith in food fortune that made you a Kyuranger. Every time you said 'Talk about lucky!' Isn't that why? That's how you call upon a positive turn of fate."

Lucky couldn't counter against that but he still stayed stubborn.

"You can say all that but..."

Suddenly Garu appeared.

"Lucky! Grit those teeth!"

And punched him in the face.

He pulled him up by his jacket again.

"Where do you get off sulking just because you lost once?!"

"What are you doing?" Lucky shouted and tried to hit him but Garu catch his fist.

"You're the one who got me fired up.You told me to fight!  And that's why you... have a responsibility to keep fighting!"

Garu shouted and punched him again.

Everyone in the control room watched them shocked.

"I...All of us, we are still believing in your luck!  So you need to test that luck out again!"

Garu said and went back to the others along with the commander.

\-------------------------------------------

After everyone left to fight Ikagen, Lucky was all alone in the control room. He saw the Kyulette at the table and put his Kyutama in it.

Obliviously the Kyutama would also come out after rolling the Kyulette.

"Guess that makes sense...It's the only one in there."

Lucky smiled while looking at the Kyutama in his hands. He remembered the words Garu said to him.

_"I...All of us, we are still believing in your luck! So you need to test that luck out again!"_

He put the Kuytama back in the Kyulette and rolled it again. The Kuytama was standing after it came out. Lucky took the Kyutama and stared at it intensely.

"How long are you going to play around with it?"

Surprised to hear a very familiar voice, Lucky looked up to see Hiroto leaning against the door.

"Hiroto? You're awake!"

Hiroto walked up to him and took the Leo Kyutama out of his hand.

"Of course I am. I'm not that weak. These injuries are nothing, so stop blaming yourself."

"But because of me you're..."

Hiroto sighed to himself and started to pull on Lucky's cheeks.

"Ow! W-w-wha-t a-a-re you doi-doing?!"

"Punishing you. Seriously that depressive look doesn't suite you at all. "

Hiroto let go of his cheeks and Lucky rubbed them to soothe the pain.

They didn't said anything at all at first. 

After a few seconds, Hiroto was the first one who spoke up again.

"Do you remember the first time we met. You guys were there to get some information on the Argo but I didn't want to give them away. I had long since lost hope that the universe could be saved but you told me something very interesting."

_"Isn't it oblivious ! Every person has the right to have a happy life. No matter what will happen as long as there's hope left Jark Matter will never win.!"_

"That day you protected my home with your own body because you knew that it was very important to me and gave me my hope back. Isn't it obvious that I would do the same for you. I don't know what may have happened in the past to you, but no matter what happens  I will stand by your side now and in the future!"

"Hiroto..."

"So let's go help our friends. Yes?"  Hiroto asked him with a smile and gave him his Kyutama back.

Lucky looked at him for a moment before smiling back and took Hiroto's hand with the Kyutama in his own, not letting his hand go.

"Yes. Let's go!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

On the earth the Kyurangers were trying to beat Ikagen with everything they had but it was still useless. He saw that they found out his secret but...

"I'll congratulate you for partly noticing what was going on.However...I have much more than ten eyes!" He shouted and let them see every eye that he had on his body.

"No way...!"

"I think this is where we say our goodbyes, Kyurangers!"

"Hold it!"

When they heard another voice, they all turned back to see Lucky and Hiroto walking over to them.

"Lucky!" Kotaro said.

"And Hiroto too!" Hammy shouted happy.

"Hiroto please help the others." Lucky said, still staring at Ikagen.

"I understand."

Hiroto started to heal the others with his power.

"What difference do you think you can make by yourself?" Ikagen asked amused.

"Won't know unless I try, will I?" Lucky asked and activated the Gemini Kyutama.

"My friends believe in my luck...And it's time to test it!"

Lucky multiplied himself with the Gemini until he surrounded Ikagen with himself.

The others were shocked during the process. Hiroto could only sigh at that sight.

'Only you  would do something like this Lucky... But maybe that's what I like so much about you"  he thought and smiled as Lucky shouted his catchphrase.

"TALK ABOUT LUCKYYY!"

Garu was very moved at this moment.

"Now that's why...You're the man who won me over!"

Lucky attacked Ikagen from all sides with a beam coming out of his Blaster damaging nearly all his eyes.

"This is horrible! My eyes...my eyes are... My eyes are blinded!"

Lucky deactivated the Kyutama and looked at Ikagen.

"As long as you people are in control...Then no one in this universe is really lucky.Which is why I'll keep calling it out! Talk about lucky! I'll will keep saying it,until it becomes true! Until we save the universe!"

Hirito finished his healing and they all lined them self next to Lucky.

"Let's go! Everyone!"

"Yes"

**Say The Change!**

"Star Change!

"Eye of the Dragon"

**"The Super Star! Shishi Red!"**

**"The Poison Star! Sasori Orange!"**

**"The Beast Star! Ookami Blue!"**

**"The Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!"**

**"The Ring Star! Oushi Black!"**

**"The Silent Star! Hebitsukai Silver!"**

**"The Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"**

**"The Speed Star! Washi Pink!"**

**"The Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!"**

**"The Dragon Ma-Star! Ryu Commander!"**

**"The Big Star! Koguma Skyblue!"**

**"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"**

"The ultimate saviors... Uchu Sentai..."

"Kyuranger!"

"It's time to test your luck!"

Everyone rushed over to Ikagen. While Raptor, Naga, Balance and the commander attacked him from the distance Hammy, Spada, Champ and Garu attacked him directly with their weapons.

When Ikagen was about to counter Stinger and Kotaro pulled him back with their tails and scarf and slashed him midair.

Hiroto then started to attack him with  his daggers getting some hits before he ducked and Lucky jumped over him attacking with his sword.

They both continued to attack Ikagen until he was standing in the middle, getting surrounded by the Kyurangers.

"Don't you think fighting a single enemy with 12 people is a little cowardly?!"

"You're not fighting just 12 people!"

"What?"

"This team... We're fighting for everyone who wait for the peace to return. You're fighting every living being in the universe! No... You're fighting the universe itself!"

Lucky shouted and a light appeared from his chest making the surroundings look like the universe itself.

Ikagen could only watch as the Kyurangers prepared their attack from all sides.

**"Kyuranger All Star Crash!"**

Ikagen exploded and the Puppis Kyutama was retrieved.

"We've got the Puppis Kyutama back!"

But Ikagen wasn't defeated yet.

"Hahahaha... Don't think that I'll die like this!" He shouted and turned himself in a giant.

"BOW YOUR HEADS!"

"Commander!"

"We shall also join him!"

"OKyu!"

**Say The Go!**

Everyone summoned their Voyager

**Say The Docking!**

**Kyuren-Oh!**

**Ryutei-Oh!**

The two giant robots stood next to each other while the Tenbin, Hebitsukai, Washi and Hakusho Voyager surrounded them.

Lucky looked very happy to see everyone fighting together like this.

"Talk about lucky!"

"Not just a dragon,but one with style!"

"Well let's do this now!" Ikagen spewed some kind of dark clouds out of his mouth and it started to rain.

"Alright let's go!"

Both robots started to attack Ikagen who dodged them.

Stinger suddenly realized that it wasn't normal rain.

"This is a ton of acid rain...It's bad news!"

The robots took a few steps back.

Ikagen saw his chance and bind them with his tentacles. Pulling them against each other and damaged them greatly.

"We need to get ride of this rain!" Raptors said.

"The four of us will handle it." Naga ordered.

"OKyu."Balance agreed and they both shot at the clouds while Raptor and Hiroto slashed through them with their wings.

The rain stopped.

Ikgan looked around him and saw that the clouds were gone.

"Th-This is bad..."

"You guys take it from here Lucky!"Hiroto  told him.

"Right! Talk about lucky!Let's finish this!"

Suddenly the Kyutamas in the middle of the robots started to glow.

"Wait, does that mean...? Commander! Let's combine!"

"OKyu! Let's give it a shot!"

**Super Say The Docking!**

**Ryutei Kyuren-Oh!**

Lucky looked amazed by this new robot.

"Awesome! Talk about lucky!"

"What difference does it make?!" Ikagen shouted and attacked them with some lightning but it didn't do any damage at all.

"Let's go!"

The robot slashed the tentacles away with a single cut.

"What?!"

"Alright,time to end this!"

**"All Star Scramble Break!"**

Ryutei Kyuren-Oh gathered his energy in the Lion Kyutama and shot a gigantic beam at Ikagen, hitting him directly.

"That's my fate,then...?!" He asked and exploded.

"We're gonna..."

"Take the universe back!"

\---------------------------------

Back on the Orion, Shou Ronpo displayed the Puppis Kyutama in a little box.

"Gather around and look! It's practically shining."

"This is the Puppis Kyutama?" Raptor asked excitedly.

"Now we just need two more. The Vela and Carina Kyutama!" Spada said

"A ship that will be the key to defeating Jark Matter..." Stinger muttered,

"If we gather all three, the Argo will be restored." Naga commented.

"Yeah! With justice on our side, we can do anything! Isn't that right Lucky?" Champ asked and turned around to see Lucky and Hiroto sitting there.

"Yeah" Lucky stood up and walked over to the others.

"Because I'm the luckiest guy in the universe."

The other agreed with him.

"We're counting on you ,Lucky! I believe in you, man !" Garu shouted.

"What are you listening to?" Hammy asked when she saw him holding the radio.

Lucky smiled and took his headphones out of the radio to let everyone hear it.

**This is 88 Constellation Fortune! And in first place today is Leo!"**

"Talk about lucky!" Lucky shouted happy that everything was back to normal.

The others congratulated him.

"Hey, since Lucky's lucky again,I'm gonna make something special to eat!"

"Talk about lucky!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished... I wrote the word lucky to many times...I'm K.O


	3. Stinger, A Challenge to the Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows the story of episode 13

Everyone were at the control with the exception of the Commander, Raptor and Kotaro planning the next step to revive the Argo.

"Looks like we can't use the Pyxis Kyutama for a bit." Balance sighed leaning his head against his hand.

"The recipe for retrieving the Argo are the Puppis, Vela and Carina Kyutama."Spada commented for the hundredth time as if they all didn't already know it.

"We'll need the Pyxis Kyutama to search for the other two though." Lucky commented.

"We'll be able to search again once it's Kyu Energy has recharged."Naga said.

Right at this moment the Commander entered the room along with Raptor and Kotaro.

"People,I have news.Kotaro will  be temporarily transferred to the Rebellion HQ in order to undergo basic training."

"After he just joined us?" Garu asked with a sad face.

"Of course it's only natural, since Kotaro is still a child he needs to learn about the history of the universe and of course get some combat training as well. Everyone except for him already had that kind of training so he needs to train hard to keep up with us." Hiroto answered.

"Hiroto is right. I'm still not on the same level as you guys so in order for me to catch up the Commander contacted the HQ..." Kotaro said.

"Well, come back after you become a real big shot,Kotaro!" Garu said, now seeing the point in it.

"You bet!" He promised.

Suddenly the alarm rang out and the screen showed them the people on earth getting attacked.

"Trouble! The people on the surface are under attack!" Raptor shouted alarmed.

Everyone watched troubled at the screen but Stinger saw something strange in this image.

"No...They're attacking each other too." He pointed out.

"We'll need to look into this." the Commander ordered while Raptor brought out the Kyulette.

"Time for a Kyulette Chance!"

Out came the Kyutamas from Lucky, Hammy, the Commander, Champ and Stinger.

But Champ wasn't happy at all with the last decision.

Lucky saw the tension between these two.

"Hey.Isn't it about time you guys started getting along?"

But Champ was stubborn.

"Of course I can't! Not until I have proof that he wasn't the one who killed Professor Anton." He said looking at Stinger with mistrust.

"Anyway the team has already been decided,so everyone should now prepare them self."The commander said.

Everyone left the room except for Lucky and Hiroto. Just when Lucky was also about leave, Hiroto asked him about the Professor.

"Hey Lucky, who is that Professor Anton..?"

"Hm... Well I don't know him personally but he was Champs creator  and Champ believes that Stinger was the one who killed him since he found him in front of the professors body." Lucky said.

"I see..."

Hiroto looked at the floor with an thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't believe that Stinger was the one who killed the Professor since he was also chosen by a Kyutama like us, but why are you asking?"

Lucky saw the look on his face. He wonders what Hiroto is thinking right now.

"It's nothing, I was just a curios..." he said.

"I see..."

"Anyway you should go and get ready. You have to go save the people at the surface right?"

"Alright..."Lucky still wasn't convinced that it was nothing but now the mission was more important. He could ask him later.

When Lucky left the room, Hiroto was all alone with his thoughts.

'Maybe the person who killed the Professor was also the same man I saw that day...'

_A person walked over to Hiroto's father._

_"Professor Cerebros you should have agreed to the deal and stayed low. But instead you had to  continue your researches and help the Rebellion."_

_"I don't care what you monsters will do to me. Soon the hope of the universe will return and you guys will be finally defeated!"_

_"Bad last words Professor. Well, greet the rest of you  Rebellions in hell for me!"_

_That person aimed his gun at the head of the professor and fired._

'Father...'

\--------------------------------

A few minutes later the away team left for the mission while the rest of the Kyuranger stayed on the Orion, watching the fight over the screen.

"That doesn't look good at all there." Garu shouted watching them getting surrounded by what looked like zombies.

"The people aren't the only one though. Look." Hiroto pointed at the Indavers and even the governor.

Lucky and the rest transformed and tried to attack the Indavers but the common people continued to attack them also.

They couldn't attack them and in the end Hammy  was hit by one of the Indaver and turning into a zombie who tried to hit Lucky.

"Oh no she got turned into a zombie!" Balance panicked.

"That doesn't look good at all." Hiroto commented.

"Maybe we can use this one to help them!" Kotaro showed them the Aries Kyutama.

"That's a _fantastico_ idea. Raptor if you would!"

"Yes!"

Spada put the Kyutama on the table and Raptor hit it with the cue stick sending it over to the Kyu buckle from Champ

"Champ use this Kyutama against Hammy!" Spada said.

"Alright! Leave it to me!"

Champ activated the Aries Kyutama and hit Hammy with it's attack.

Hammy got sleepy by it and feel asleep on the ground.

Stinger used the Scutum Kyutama to make a barrier out of shields in order for them to retreat.

Lucky picked Hammy up and started to run along with the others.

\--------------------------------------------------

They retreated back into an empty warehouse.

"Why did she attacked us?" Champ asked looking at Hammy who was still asleep.

"Stinger.You said something about contamination. Does it have anything  to do with the people rampaging?" Lucky asked.

But before Stinger could answer him, Hammy woke up and started to grab for Lucky again.

"Here...we...go..."

Both Champ and Lucky tried to hold her back when suddenly Stinger pricked her with his tail.

"Hey! What are you doing to-"

"Calm down. I gave her an antidote."

"What?"

"The color has returned to her face " the Commander said surprised.

"I knew it...I'm about to send information on how to make the antidote." Stinger told Hiroto and sent the recipe to him.

"I understand. Balance and Naga, please give me an hand." Hiroto said.

"OKyu!" Balance agreed eagerly while Naga nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------

_One hour later_

"Sorry about the wait!"

Garu entered the warehouse with two trunks full with antidote. The others except of Raptor who stayed on the Orion, followed him.

"I made it with the help of Balance and Naga." Hiroto said knowing that Balance would want some compliments.

"Yay, compliment me please!"Balance said and posed with the peace sign.

"Okay...we'll split up, and administer it to the people."the Commander ordered.

"Commander... once this operation is over, can I operate independently for a while?" Stinger asked.

"What?! You don't get to just run off at a time like this!" Champ shouted but Stinger ignored him.

"Is it Scorpio?" the Commander asked and everyone paid attention at that.

"Yeah. Going by their symptoms...And the fact that I was able to neutralize it...That proves it's Scorpio. He's here on Earth."

"Who is Scorpio?" Lucky asked.

Kota had an idea who it could be.

"Could it be... the older brother you mentioned before?"

"That's right.My brother, Scorpio...He betrayed our people,and allied himself with Jark Matter."

Stinger remembered the day were everything he loved was destroyed before his eyes.

The day were he lost his people and his own brother betrayed him.

"Now he's their greatest assassin...Tasked with killing anyone who resist."

The others were shocked at that statement. Especially Hiroto looked grim when he hear him say 'anyone who resist'.

'It can't be...'

"So both brothers are scumbags ?"Champ asked, not feeling compassion for him at all.

"Anyone who resist?Then...the one who killed Professor Anton..." Lucky said looking shocked at Champ.

"What?"

Everyone looked at Stinger with surprise.

"When I found out where my brother was, I followed him and found the Professor...But I was to late to save him." He said.

The truth was finally out.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me?!" Champ asked pulling Stinger at his collar.

Stinger pushed him back

"What difference would it have made?! My brother's sins are my sins ." He shouted back.

"Stinger"

The Commander stopped the fight between them.

"What do you intend to do when you find Scorpio?"

Stinger couldn't answer him.

"I better not hear any crap about talking sense into him. Just what does justice mean to you?!" Champ shouted.

"Of course...I plan to kill him with my own hands."

Stinger and Champ continued to glare at each other

"You can't do that!"Kotaro shouted.

He didn't want Stinger to take this burden alone.

"Let's put this discussion aside, for now." the commander said and the tension in the room disappeared.

"For now, we need to split up and help the people in this area. Considering the way the venom spreads, we cannot operate separately. "

"OKyu"

Everyone left the warehouse except from the Commander, Lucky and Hiroto.

Hiroto was still thinking about the things Stinger told them just now.

'If the person I saw that day was really Scorpio... What should I do?'

"-roto, Hiroto!"

He heard someone calling his name and snapped out it, seeing Lucky looking worriedly at him.

"Are you alright? I called your name a few times but you didn't reacted..."

"Yes, I'm alright... I just had something on my mind."

"If something is troubling you, you can always tell me." Lucky said putting his hands on Hiroto's shoulder.

Hiroto was touched by this and took Lucky's hand with his own.

"Don't worry about me. Right now we should save the people from this venom."

He said and pulled him out of the warehouse with the Commander following them.

'Ah, young love...' The Commander thought watching Hiroto pull Lucky alongside him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Spada held a man from behind while Hammy gives him the antidote.

"You may fell a little prick!"

The man fell unconscious but his face looked much healthier now.

"Take those that are cured, and evacuate them to safety with the Kyu Voyagers." Raptor ordered and send them the Dorado and Chameleon  Voyager over.

"OKyu!"

Meanwhile Garu was followed by a bunch of the zombies

"It's time to wake up to justice!"He shouted running away from the zombies following him.

He lead them to a back alley where Naga and Balance were waiting for them.

"Naga!"

"Leave it to me." Naga said and paralyzed them with his eyes.

"Balance...if you'd please."

"Here I go. Antidote injection." He said jumping over from the side, administering them the antidote with his wires.

Stinger was pricking them on after another with his tail, thinking about the day his brother left him when he was still a child, giving him the necklace he would always carry with him

'The brother from that time...is long gone." He thought looking at the necklace in his hand.

"Stinger!" A young voice shouted pulling him out of his thought.

Stinger looked to the side to see Kotaro running to him.

"Hating your brother...It's not what you really want,is it?"He asked.

"It is." Stinger said after a while.

But Kotaro didn't believe him.

"You're lying!Then why did you tell me that?" He asked remembering the words Stinger told after falling down the hole.

_"If that's the case...be someone your little brother can be proud of."_

"You still want to believe in your brother, don't you?

Stinger couldn't answer him.

\---------------------------------------------

The Commander was helping some people escape along with Lucky and Hiroto.

"This area should be almost done."Lucky reported.

Champ who was still mad at Stinger, punched the slide he was sitting on.

"That idiot...Why didn't he say anything?!"

"Stinger got his own problems." the Commander said.

"What?"

"Stinger...was the first Kyuranger that I found. He was going from place to place, searching for information on Scorpio. And he was being quite reckless about it."

_Stinger was beating up some Jark Matter jerks at the back of a bar._

_He turned his head when he heard steps behind him and saw Shou Ronpo watching him._

_"Are you also with Jark Matter?" He asked before attacking him._

_Shou Ronpo dodged his attacks and pushed him to the ground with one hand, the Kyutama falling with him._

_"What a waste. Such power... why not use it to defeat  Jark Matter instead?" the Commander asked and picked the Kyutama up to give it back to Stinger along with a Seiza Blaster._

"Stinger changed after that.He calmly faced his past. But in truth, maybe he wants to save his brother." the Commander wondered.

Champ was quiet after what the Commander said and remembered the words the Professor told him when he was created.

_"Don't let battle consume your soul. I f you lose the desire to save others... you would become a mere machine."_

"That idiot..." Champ sighed and started to search for Stinger.

"Ah Champ!"

Lucky wanted to follow him but Hiroto pulled him back.

"Don't worry. I believe they will be able to agree with each other. After all Champ knows how it is to lose someone important..."he told him.

Lucky could only sigh and watched Champ's back getting smaller.

\---------------------------------------------------------

On another side of the city, Stinger was holding the infested Indavers with his Blaster back while Kotaro helped the people escape before also shooting at them.

But there were too many of them.

When Stinger saw an Indaver besides him, ready to attack it was shot down by Champ.

Stinger was surprised to see him there and even saving him.

"Champ!"

"I'm going to ask again. What will you do when you find Scorpio?" Champ asked and went besides him.

"The answer is the same no matter how many times you ask. I will defeat my brother!" Stinger declared.

"I don't believe it.You're obliviously hesitating. I'll go with you to see if you really can do it." Champ declared.

Meanwhile the Commander,Lucky and Hiroto had also arrived.

"What a pointless thing to think of! This is my problem!" Stinger explained.

"Shut up! Maybe he's your brother,but for me, he's the professor's killer.If you can't then I will!" Champ declared.

"So... Don't try to carry the burden all on your own!"

Stinger looked at him with disbelieve.

"You..."

"That's good." Lucky said joining them along with the Commander and Hiroto.

"You two should wrap up your past affairs together."

"We'll find the Argo Ship." the Commander added.

"Fine,do what you want." Stinger complied.

You could see him smiling a little.

"Yeah! Then I will!" Champ said also sounding happy.

"Let's go." Stinger said and pulled out his Kyutama.

The others imitated him and put their Kyutama on their Blaster.

**Say The Change!**

"Star Change!"

"Eye of the Dragon!"

****"The Super Star! Shishi Red!"** **

****"The Poison Star! Sasori Orange!"** **

******"The Ring Star! Oushi Black!"** ** **

**"The Dragon Ma-Star! Ryu Commander!"**

**"The Big Star! Koguma Skyblue!"**

**"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"**

"The ultimate saviors! Uchu Sentai..."

"Kyuranger!"

"We're going to test your luck!" Champ and Stinger shouted and rushed into the fight.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

On top of the roof the Menaster of the Scorpius System was watching the Kyurangers fighting against the Indavers.

"Show me... Stinger...how you've grown."

He said watching him beat the Indavers down before directing his eyes to Hiroto.

"That boy..."

\-----------------------------------------------

"Everyone, avoid getting infected by the venom!" Lucky shouted  kicking and shooting the Indavers away from him.

Kotaro attacked them by swinging his scarf around.

"A big fight before I depart!" he shouted playing around with his enemies, accidentally sending some over at Hiroto.

"Hey Kotaro, don't kick them over to me!" He shouted and slashed them with his daggers.

"Sorry!"

"Ah, it's nice to be young." the Commander said watching them both fight behind a sign.

"My back hurts from fighting too much..." he sighed.

But before he could sit down his helmet was grabbed from behind.

The Commander slapped the hands away from him and started to shoot at the Indavers who were approaching him.

"You scared me!"

When he saw an Indaver ready to attack Kotaro from behind he shot him down.

Kotaro who saw the bullet coming, turned around to see it hit the enemy behind him.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Stinger and Champ were fighting against two Tsuyoindavers.

"Let's go,partner!"

"Who are you calling partner?" Stinger asked him.

"We're fighting side by side,so we might as well get into the mindset." he said preparing himself for the fight.

"Do what you want." Stinger said and rushed into the battle with Champ following him.

Lucky who was behind them fighting some Indavers, saw the two working together.

"You're a good combo!" he shouted and threw his sword against one of the Tsuyoindavers hitting his side.

Champ took the handle sword and turned it into an axe, attacking both Tsuyoindavers with it.

Stinger used the part that was still in the Tsuyoindaver turning it into a spear.

They both beat them with their weapons while the others killed the Indavers.

Only Mondomuyoindaver was left.

"Let's finish it!" They both said.

The other agreed and pointed their Blaster at the governor.

** "All Star Crash!" **

And the governor exploded.  


"Stinger!" Kotaro ran over to him.

"Promise me that you won't regret your decision."

Stinger looked at Kotaro before turning over to look at Champ.

"Okay. I promise." 

"Okay!"

"As I much as I would like to let you guys have this happy moment, the fight isn't over yet" Hiroto said and pointed over to the governor who turned int a giant.

"B-O-W Y-O-U-R H-E-A-D-S..."

"Stinger, Kotaro,let's go!" the Commander said.

"Okay!"

** Say The Go! **

The three summoned their Voyager and combined.  


** Say The Docking! **

** Ryutei-Oh! **

The giant governor tried to attack the robot but the robot was stronger than him.  


Kotaro who was happy about it saw the governor spread out some venom.

"Oh! He's still a zombie even as a giant!" the Commander commented.

"So we can't directly attack it. In that case..."

Kotaro sent the Ursa Minor Voyager out, which attacked the giant.

Stinger attacked it with a beam coming out of the Sasori Voyager to weaken him more.

"Alright!"

But they suddenly got attacked by a Consumarz turned giant.

"Oh no, another one appeared!"

The other Kyurangers who saw them in danger summoned Kyuren-Oh and protected them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Lucky said.

"Let's go together!"

** Super Say The Docking! **

** Ryutei Kyuren-Oh! **

"Let's all go"  


** "All Star Scramble Break!" **

Ruytei Kyuren-Oh hit both giants directly with a beam, destroying them.

"We will take back the universe! Right, everyone?"

"Yeah!"

Scorpio who watched the whole fight from the roof saw an Tsuyoindaver behind him and attacked it with a poisoned kick against the wall.

The Tsuyoindaver's body got consumed by the poison and exploded leaving the mark of Jark Matter on the wall.

"I look forward to the day we meet again. Stinger."

\---------------------------------------------------

Back at the Orion Lucky entered the control room to see everything decorated for Kotaro's  farewell party. 

Everyone was already there except for Stinger and Champ.

"Huh? Where are Stinger and Champ?" Lucky asked.

"They already left."Hammy pouted.

"Eh?"

"Get depumped. They could have at least seen Kotaro off."Balance sighed.

"Poor Kotaro." Naga commented.

"Don't feel sorry for me. That means Stinger trusts me. And I trust Stinger." Kotaro said with a smile.

"And Champ is also with him. I'm sure it'll work out!" Garu said

"Yeah. I'm sure they can do it." Lucky said.

Everyone nodded before Raptor clapped her hands.

"Then Commander, a word before we celebrate Kotaro's journey to the Rebellion HQ." She said.

Everyone lined up before him.

"Kotaro-kun, good luck."

"Okay."

"I'm a poor talker, so let me sing a song to celebrate your departure."

Everyone were excited for it except for Raptor and Spada who tried to stop him.

Hiroto watched them goof around for a while before he left the control room.

Lucky watched him leave the room with a worried look.

'Hiroto?'

Hiroto stopped at one of the windows and looked out at the galaxy.

'If Scorpio is really the one who killed my father back then... But I don't have any evidence for it and Stinger has already too much burden to carry. I shouldn't tell him, until I'm sure... '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally done~~  
> It was a little bit complicated for me since I wasn't sure how to bring Hiroto into the story...


	4. The Space Dragon Palace &The Savior of the Ocean Planet Vela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follows the story of episodes 14 & 15

A few days have passed since Kotaro, Stinger and Champ left the Orion.

Kotaro is spending his time at the Rebellion HQ doing some basic training.

Meanwhile Champ and Stinger stayed on earth to find Stinger's brother Scorpio.

The others were doing as always, doing missions, helping people and trying to find the Vela and Carina Kyutama.

Right now Lucky was fighting against another governor alongside Naga, Balance, Spada and the Commander.

Hiroto, Garu, Hammy and Raptor were watching the fight on the Orion.

They just saw Lucky beating the governor with his attack.

"They did it!" Raptor shouted while her and Hammy jumped around in happiness.

"They're all out of this world!" Hammy said along.

"I wouldn't say it's that extreme..." Hiroto commented sweat dropping.

"I'm not losing to that! Just wait till the next deployment!" Garu told them.

But each time a new mission was assigned, Garu was the only one who never had any luck at the Kyulette.

At the end of the day, he lied depressed on the sofa.

A single light shining on him while everything else was dark.

"It's a miracle to lose at the Kyulette this many times." Raptor commented.

"He's even more unlucky than Lucky was." Hammy said not reading the mood at all.

The others tried to shush them.

They didn't want Garu to be even more depressed.

"That's true. Lucky wasn't the unluckiest man in the galaxy...it was me all along" Garu said and got even more depressed.

"Ah, this isn't good at all..." Hiroto sighed.

Just how can they help get Garu his confident back...

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next day has arrived.

The Commander was telling the team about the next mission.

"Luxury Heaven?! Space Dragon Palace?!" Everyone asked.

"Yes." Raptor showed them a picture of the governor called Yuteruja.

"I received info, that the governor Yuteruja who outlaws luxury has gone to Space Dragon Palace." Raptor informed them.

"Banning luxury for everyone but himself, that's unforgivable!" Lucky said.

But Balance had other priorities than this.

"Forget that.What's Dragon Palace?! What?! What?!" He asked excitedly.

"Just from the name,I bet there's some real treasure there!"

"Luxury Heaven Space Dragon Palace. It's a mobile pleasure banquet that travels throughout Jark Matter space."the Commander explained.

"It's used by space villains as well as Jark Matter commanders in secret." Raptor said and showed them a commercial from it.

"You'll start by impersonating Space Dragon Palace staff. Stop Yuteruja while he's busy enjoying his luxury. At the same time, a second team will free the people trapped in the Consumarz. That's the plan this time."

"That's awesome. I'm sure Garu will be needed for a dangerous mission like this." Hammy said and they all looked over to him.

But Garu wasn't so sure about that.

"I really am the unluckiest man in the galaxy. Maybe it's the best if I miss this one too." Garu sighed.

"What are you talking about?! Accomplish this dangerous mission... and prove that you're not an unlucky man, Garu." Lucky declared and stretched his fist to him.

Garu thought about it for a second before he bumped Lucky's fist with his own.

"Alright! I'll give it a try!"

"It's usually five members, but we're going with six this time since there's two teams. First is the rescue unit."

The Commander rolled the Kyulette and out came the Kyutamas from Lucky and Spada.

At first both were happy about it, but then they quiet down and looked over to Garu who was suppressing his anger.

"You don't have to be careful about my feelings..."

"Next are the the four in the diversionary unit."

The first one who've got chosen was Hammy who apologized first.

The next one were Balance and Naga. Balance was very happy about it while Naga also apologized to Garu.

"I'm sorry. We ended up taking spots." he said.

"But there's still one more." Balance tried to comfort him.

"Now the last one."

Everyone was praying now.

Garu who couldn't look at it any more covered his eyes.

When the final Kyutama came out, everyone looked at it with shock.

Garu peeked from behind his eye and saw his Kyutama on the table.

"I did it!" Garu shouted and picked up his Kyutama.

Everyone was very happy for him.

"Now let's carry out this rescue mission!" Lucky shouted.

"OKyu!"

\-----------------------------------------------

One hour later the diversionary team was standing at the entrance of the Dragon Palace, wearing the staff uniform ,and waited for Yuteruja's arrival.

Balance was happily looking at all the treasure around him.

"So radical. I'm getting pumped up just being around all this treasury stuff."

Just then they heard the govenor arrive.

"I'm telling you I'm here for luxury."

"Dragon Palace team member. Do you see a remote on Yuteruja?" Raptor asked.

The other looked saw a remote with five buttons hanging at the side from the governor.

"That is needed to open the cells in the Consumarz. The question is which button to press. Find the right button and open the cells."

"OKyu" the team said and followed the governor.

Meanwhile on Earth Spada and Lucky just removed the Indavers in front of the Consumarz.

"Alright, let's keep going!" Lucky said and went into the Consumarz with Spada.

At the Dragon Palace, Garu, Balance and Naga were serving the Indavers while Hammy was getting harassed by the governor.

Fortunately another staff member came and brought her to another customer.

Now that Hammy wasn't there anymore, the governor was bored.

Being served by Garu and the other two wasn't making it better for him also.

"Emergency! Yuterujan's happiness level is dropping! Your order?!" Raptor asked.

"Yuterujan likes luxury more than we thought." Hiroto commented next to her.

"Did you just say sushi?" the commander asked misunderstanding Hiroto's words.

"What?"

Hiroto looked at the Commander in confusion.

"Sushi! That's it! Sushi is luxurious" he shouted and and sent the Pisces Kyutama to them.

"Make some sushi and raise Yuterujan's happiness!" the Commander ordered.

"Huh?! What are you saying? The Pisces Kyutama can only summon fish. How would they be able to make sushi without Spada there?!" Hiroto asked skeptical. 

But Balance activated it anyway and summoned a big fish which attacked Garu with his tail.

Garu who couldn't hold the fish down, collided with the gorvenor and they both fell onto the floor.

"Looks like he's still the unluckiest in the galaxy." Balance commented while he and Naga watched Garu embarrassing himself.

But Garu saw the chance in it and pushed the pink button on the remote.

Spada and Lucky were running inside the Consumarz when suddenly the ground under them disappeared and they fell down the hole which sent them back to the entrance.

"We're back where we started!" Spada said and picked himself up from the ground.

"Don't worry about it, Garu. Take care of things over there."Lucky said trying to comfort Garu.

"I'm sorry!" Garu apologized.

"Take this fish off from me!" Yuterujan shouted throwing the fish off from himself.

"What was that?!" He asked angry while Garu tried to apologize to him.

"Ah, his happiness level has sunk even more." Hiroto told them while watching everything on the Orion.

"That's not good at all! We need to properly catch his heart!" Raptor shouted.

"Heart? Heart... Heart... Pigeon (Hato)!"

The Commander was thinking for a while before shouting 'pigeon' and Hiroto and Raptor looked at him in disbelief.

"Pigeon?!" Hiroto asked shocked.

"To amuse him do tricks with pigeons.!" He said and sent them the Columba Kyutama.

Balance and Naga agreed and Naga went behind the door to activate it.

Balance who suddenly got an hat on his head tried to do a magic trick but nothing happened.

He tried again and again but nothing came out.

The governor wasn't amused with it at all.

When Balance hit the top of the hat, some fake pigeons made out of plastic fell onto the floor.

It was silent for a few moments before Balance picked one up and went up to the governor while making pigeon noises.

"Would you like one?" he asked.

But the governor got only more angry.

"Your boring tricks are not luxurious at all!" he shouted and tried to leave.

Naga saw that the plan failed and tried it again.

Now confetti came out from the hat.

Garu saw his chance when the governor was being distracted by it and pushed the green button.

And again while Spada and Lucky were inside the Consumarz, the floor under them disappeared and they got sent back to the entrance again.

"Again?!"

The Indavers heard the noises outside and found them.

"We've been spotted!" Let's go!" Lucky said and they fought their way back in.

"I feel like everyone's being made to dance by the commander..."Raptor commented,

"Your right..." Hiroto agreed and sighed.

"Made to dance..." the commander was thinking again.

"Dance! That's it! Dance! Amuse him with some sea bream or flounder dancing!" he ordered.

Raptor got angrier and angrier while the commander was talking until she finally snapped.

"Stop taking dumb ideas from my words!" She shouted.

The commander looked at her for a few seconds.

"Music start!"

But he didn't listen to her at all... Garu activated the Lyra Kyutama and music was played while the three of them danced for the Daikaan.

But the governor wasn't happy about it also.

"What the heck?! Men dancing isn't luxurious!" he complained and was ready to leave.

"Wait! Dance and you'll see how much fun it is." Garu said rushing over to the governor.

But he twisted his ankle there and fell onto the governor again.

'This isn't going to end well at all' Hiroto thought and held his head with his hands.

"This time!" Garu thought and pushed the yellow button.

It seems like lady luck just wasn't with him today because the floor disappeared again from under the other two.

But this time they held onto the wall with their hands and feet to stop the fall.

"It won't end the same way the third time." Lucky said.

Spada also laughed but suddenly a pot fell down on his head making lose his hold on the wall and fell on Lucky.

Together they were once again sent back to the entrance.

"This is getting fun!" Lucky shouted, excited for this challenge and ran back inside.

Spada followed him.

"Lucky! Wait!"

Both Hiroto and Raptor were already at the verge of giving up when Raptor thought of something.

"I was thinking. Yuterujan's mood started going down after Hammy left. Maybe he just likes girls."

"Even if it is true. There isn't anything we can do now. Hammy isn't there anymore." Hiroto sighed.

'This whole mission is a big catastrophe.'

"Girls?"

'Oh no the commander was thinking again!'

"Girl! In that case, take this! Use this Kyutama!"

"EH?!"

Garu understood and activated it.

**Virgo Kyutama!**

The Kyutama made Garu look like a woman in traditional Asian clothes.

"Alright,let's do this!" he shouted.

The other who were still trying to stop the governor from leaving got quiet when they saw Garu.

'Ah this is the end...' Hiroto thought and watched Raptor jolt the commander around.

"Why are you turning Garu into a girl?!" she shouted.

"Because you said  that Yuterujan likes girls!"

"So what?!"

"He's surprisingly cute!" the commander argued.

"This has nothing to do with it!" Hiroto shouted.

Garu who saw his image on the mirror got depressed again.

"I'm really the unluckiest in the galaxy..."

"That's not true. Just a bad streak" Naga said trying to comfort him but it didn't help.

"No. It's obvious." He said and sat down.

"I lost my species,and I'm the only one left. I never belonged here to begin with."

Both Naga and Balanca couldn't say anything. Suddenly the governor took his hand.

"I'm in love! Miss Fancy Hair, dance with me!" he said and twirled Garu around.

Balance was very shocked at that moment.

"What a shock! He really is the unluckiest in the galaxy."

Naga agreed with him.

Meanwhile Spada and Lucky have finally arrived at the cells and called the other team.

"We're here.Is the door ready yet?" Spada asked.

Then Indavers have arrived to stop them.

Lucky and Spada prepared them self for the fight.

Naga and Balance continued to watch as Garu danced around with the governor.

'This is my last chance. But red or blue... which button do I push? No, I can't do it after all.'

"What are you thinking?! Garu! Didn't you say it yourself?!" Lucky shouted.

_"I...All of us, we are still believing in your luck! So you need to test that luck out again!"_

"This time, you should test your luck, Garu!"

"Yeah!"

Garu quickly snatched the remote from the governor away and punched him a few time into his face , sending him away from him.

"I'm going to test my luck!" He said and pushed the blue button.

The lock on the cells were now deactivated.

"The cells are open! The operation is a success!" Raptor shouted happily.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day they were able to free the people and defeat the governor.

Back on the Orion, Balance showed the team the thing he stole from the Dragon Palace.

"Balance, what is that?" Naga asked him.

"A treasure from Space Dragon Palace! Apparently it's called a Tamatebako " he answered happily.

When the others heard that, they quickly took many steps away from it.

"That's bad!If you open the lid, you'll grow old!" Hammy warned.

But Balance didn't listen to her or the others and opened it anyway.

At first nothing happened, but then an explosion came from the box, which made everyone panic even more.

When the smoke disappeared, nothing had changed at all.

"Huh? Nothing happened?" Hiroto asked.

"No. I feel like I'm 400 years old now." Balance explained.

"Super pumped up!"

"Congratulation. Balance" Naga said feeling happy for his friend.

"Thank you! I've got more birthdays!" he said jumping around.

Naga joined him.

Raptor ignored them and turned to Garu.

"I didn't think you'd pick the blue button."

"I believe in my luck" he explained.

"Garu, it's proof you made your own luck." Lucky told him.

"Yeah."

"And you also caught Yuterujan's heart." the commander teased.

"Don't say that!"

Everyone started to make fun of him for that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after the mission at the Space Dragon Palace, everyone was sitting a the control room when Balance came rushing with some news.

"Yo, yo, yo! Hey, I've got the location of the two other Kyutama!" He said and activated the Pyxis Kyutama.

Everyone looked at the map.

"The Vela Kyutama is in the Vela Constellation System while the Carina Kyutama is in the Carina Constellation System." Spada read.

"Well it's kind of obvious..." Hiroto commented.

"So which one are we heading to?" Lucky asked excitedly.

"Let's go to the Vela Constellation System. Look at this planet  where the Vela Kyutama is. It's got a beautiful beach!"

Hammy suggested and showed everyone the article in the magazine she was reading.

"After we found the Kyutama, let's all go swimming."

Everyone agreed with here.

Raptor was the happiest of them.

"A beach... Swimsuit!"

She was imaging herself in a bikini relaxing in a beach chair drinking a cocktail and then playing around in the water.

"At a time like this? How easygoing you are." Garu commented.

"Even in battle, you have to find enjoyment. If there are no objections , then I think it's decided. "

"Chan-Hammy, you're so pushy" Balance commented.

"It's just... I was pretty shy as a kid though."

Hammy looked down with a shy gaze while playing with her hair .

"Eh?"

"You were? UNBELIEVABLE!!" Naga said with an shocked look.

"What the heck?!" Hammy asked angrily.

"Looks like we've picked the Vela Constellation System." the commander said and put the Kyulette on the table.

"Then... Kyulette the Chance!"

 Out came the Kyutamas from Lucky, Hammy, Spada, Raptor, Naga and surprisingly Hiroto.

"Eh how come six Kyutamas came out? That never happened before."

"Maybe fate decided that six members are to do this mission. Anyway let's not think about it further. It's time for you guys to prepare for the mission."

the commander dismissed.

\-------------------------------------

The team were on the way with their voyagers when they saw the Planet Vela.

"That's the Vela Constellation System Planet Vela! Just you wait, Vela Kyutama!" Lucky shouted.

"Awesome!Let's quickly find the Vela Kyutama, then go swimming!" Hammy declared in excitement.

But sadly it was different than they imaged.

"It's in terrible shape."Lucky said when they first looked at the beach.

Hammy looked devastated at the ocean which was surrounded by a dense fog.

The water and the beach weren't as clean as they had seen on the magazine.

"What is this?" she asked with disbelief.

"I don't see a Consumarz though..." Spada commented while he looked around.

"Could this be Jark Matter's doing?"

"Then...we can't go swimming? This is like utterly, totally depressing!" Hammy complained.

"It can't be helped. Anyway we aren't here to swim in the first place. We should start our search for the Vela Kyutama." Hiroto explained.

They all agreed and started to walk along the beach.

After a while they saw some Indavers jumping around and serving what looks like the governor some fish.

While they were eating, a little girl was watching them.

The governor saw the little girl and decided to kill her.

Of course the Kyurangers couldn't let him do this and Lucky attacked him with his Blaster.

"We won't let you!" Lucky shouted as they rushed over to them and kicked the Indavers away from the girl.

"Who?! Who are you guys?!" The governor shouted.

"Who?! Who are you guys?!"Hammy imitated him.

"Cut that out!"

She went over to the little girl.

"Are you okay? Run for it." she told her before looking back at the Daikaan

"You're the one who polluted the sea! Let's go, everyone!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone transformed and rushed over to the enemy.

The governor was surprised to see them.

"The Kyuranger?! I thought you were on Earth?!"

"Remember this. Whenever  there is Jark Matter, we'll be there! That's what the Kyurangers do!" Lucky answered while slashing the Indavers with his sword.

"For now let's run, nessie!"

The governor panicked and withdrew into the sea.

"Raptor and I will go after Goneesh. Hammy and the rest look for the Vela Kyutama" Spada said and jumped after the governor while Raptor flew up.

"Remember that girl? Let's go find her."Hammy suggested.

They started to search for the little girl they saved.

After a while they found some people surrounding something that looks like an altar.

"Ah look! Isn't it the Vela Kyutama?" Hammy asked and pointed at the little tower in the middle.

"Alright, lucky! We found the Vela Kyutama."

"Wait something isn't right!" Hiroto said and they saw Indavers surrounding the people there.

"Jark Matter? Let's go, guys!" Lucky ordered when suddenly fog appeared.

There at the horizon was the shadow of an huge dinosaur looking figure.

"I am the savior of this sea. Foolish Invaders, feel the blow of my wrath!" it shouted and summoned thunderbolts to shock them.

The Kyuranger watched it all from the hill they were standing on.

"Amazing..."Naga commented

The inhabitants were thankful for the savior and offered him the fish they caught.

Naga watched amazed at this.

"That's the savior?"

"Hey, doesn't that shape look familiar to you?" Hammy asked them.

Both Lucky and Hammy thought about it but they couldn't remember where they saw it before.

"Hey doesn't it look like top of the governor?" Hiroto asked them.

"You're right! Then...he's tricked them all!" Lucky declared.

They watched as the governor took the fish from the people who thanked him for his help.

"That really is bad... wait a minute! Isn't that Naga there!" Hiroto shouted and pointed at Naga who was dressed like the inhabitants.

It seems like he was also fooled by the governor.

"What is he doing? We have to tell everyone!" Hammy said when they saw the little girl from before running over to them.

"It's the girl from before."

"Maasa, what is it?" the village eldest asked.

"Don't interfere with this sacred ritual."

Maasa looked sadly at the ground when she got scolded.

"Hey. That girl. She looks like she wants to say something." Naga told them.

"It's just the usual. She never had anything worth saying." the eldest answered.

Suddenly a storm started.

"The sea is angry. There is only one way to quell this anger. Sacrifice that girl!" the governor ordered.

The people didn't protested against it and started to walk closer to her.

"Maasa... please don't blame us. It's for the good of the village." the eldest explained.

Lucky and the others couldn't listen to this anymore and rushed over to block them from Maasa.

"Hey,why are you guys just doing what it says?!" Hammy asked them angrily.

"That savior is...!"

But the governor interrupted her.

"Do not listen to her! They are the villains who polluted the sea!" he told them.

Of course the people trusted him and pointed their weapons at the Kyurangers.

"Lucky, Hiroto and Hammy...are villains?"

Naga was also fooled by it.

"Why are you even agreeing with them?!" Hiroto asked him with disbelief.

"Listen! We're not the bad guys that he says we are!" Lucky explained.

"Yes! They are here to take the Vela Kyutama that is over there." Naga told them.

"That is a treasure passed down in our village. So you are villains!" the eldest declared.

"Hey Naga! You blabbed to much!" Hammy shouted.

"For now, hand over Maasa!"he ordered.

"I'm telling you..."

"Don't try it Lucky. They won't listen to us like this. For now, let's run for it!" Hiroto declared.

"Come with us!" Hammy told the girl and together they ran into the forest.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

While they hid in the forest, Raptor and Spada came back with some information.

"Goneesh uses a device to  appear huge."

"That's how he convinced people to think he's a savior. And the Consumarz is underwater." They reported.

Hammy went over to the girl to ask her some questions.

"You're Maasa, right? What happened to this village?"

But Maasa was to shy to give them an answer.

"Ummm...Well..."

"Anything will do. Just say it." Hammy encouraged her but Maasa still didn't say anything for a while.

"A tower from the sky..."

"And then?"

"The sea became polluted, including the fish."

She told them about the time where the savior declared that he will save the sea when they offer tributes.

"That's unforgivable."

"Even if fish are delicious, it's disgusting to keep them all for yourself."

"Leave it to us. We'll take back the sea from the false savior." Hammy assured her.

"But..." Maasa wasn't so sure about it.

"Don't worry.We are the ultimate saviors, after all."

"First we need to do something about everyone's faith in the savior." Raptor explained.

"I have a good idea." Hammy said and looked back to Maasa.

"Maasa, can you help?"

But Maasa shook her head and ran away.

Hammy went after her while the rest stayed at the forest.

"Will she be okay?" Hiroto wondered.

"Don't worry. Just have faith in her!" Lucky told him.

'Faith...'

\-----------------------------------

A few minuted later Hammy came back along with Maasa. Together they went back to the inhabitants.

When they arrived they saw Naga trying to sacrifice himself.

"Naga? What is that guy doing?!"

"It doesn't matter. We should start with the plan." Hiroto ordered and they put their hoods on to hide their face.

"Wait. He's not worthy of sacrifice. Savior, we brought the sacrifice."  Lucky said and showed them Maasa.

The fog appeared again and the savior showed himself.

"Bring the sacrifice here." he ordered.

They brought Maasa closer to the governor.

"It's okay.We'll protect you no matter what." Hammy whispered to reasure her.

"If you have anything left to say,do it now."

Maasa turned around to face the villagers.

"Listen, everyone! The savior..."

But Maasa lost her courage when the villagers looked at her.

"What about the savior?!" the eldest asked her.

"Listen. You're the only one who can decide you can't do it. I believe that you can do it. So be brave." Hammy told her.

Maasa gathered her courage and faced the villagers again.

"I saw his true form! He's been lying to you all. The savior is the bad guy who has been polluting the sea."

"Eh?"

"Now Raptor, Spada!" Hiroto ordered.

"Okyu!"

Raptor activated the Telescopium Kyutama and aimed at the Indaver with the device in the hand.

With it gone the big shadow disappeared along with the fog.

"Look, the savior is...!" Naga said shocked.

"Time for the main dish."

Spada activated the Volans Kyutama to give him a push.

He aimed his helmet at the governor and pushed him out of the water in front of the villagers.

"Awesome." Hammy commented.

"This is the savior's true form?" the eldest asked.

Indavers arrived to help Goneesh up.

"Those who have seen my true form must die!" he ordered.

"How dare you trick the village." Naga shouted and paralyzed them with his eyes while Lucky, Hammy and Hiroto beat them up

"Do you see it now?! He's no savior. He's a Jark Matter member who polluted  your sea and caused suffering." Lucky explained.

The villager could only look in disbelief.

"You did a great job, Maasa." Hammy complimented her.

"Leave the rest to us."

"Good Lucky." Maasa nodded.

"We will protect this village and this sea!" Hammy declared.

"Everyone!"

"Yeah."

They took out their Kyutamas to transform.

**Say the Change!**

"Star Change!"

**"The Super Star! Shishi Red!"**

**"The Silent Star! Hebitsukai Silver!"**

**"The Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"**

**"The Speed Star! Washi Pink!"**

**"The Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!"**

**"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"**

"The ultimate saviors! Uchu Sentai..."

"Kyurangers!"

"Let's test your luck!"

"Get them!" the governor summoned more Indavers.

The Kyuranger leaded them awax from the villagers and started to attack with their weapons.

"I worked so hard to trick the villagers!It's your fault" Goonesh complained.

"Die!" Goonesh threw some shock waves at the team hitting them directly.

"It's the villagers who had it hard! And it was all your fault!"Hammy shouted.

"Shut up!"

Goneesh shot again and when it looked like he hit her, it was a straw dummy.

**"Chameleon Ninja Art : Substitution Technique!"**

"Take this next!" She said and turned herself invisible to attack him.

"Eh?! What?! Where is it coming from?! Wherever you are, it hurts!" he shouted in frustration.

Lucky saw Hammy using her Ninja skills and also wanted to try it.

"Awesome! Me too!"

He shoot at the governor with his Blaster but one attack got blocked and was sent to the sea.

There it hit a whale who wasn't happy about it at all and shoot some water at the governor.

"AH! I'm soaked."

**"Shishi Ninja Arts: Alright, Lucky Technique!"**

"Lucky! There's no Alright,Lucky Technique!" Hammy complained.

But he didn't listen at all.

"It's decided. Alright, everyone,let's go!"

"Yes"

"Si!"

**"All Star Crash!"**

All six fired the attack from their Blaster together and defeated the Daikaan Goneesh with it.

"Good Luck!"

But the fight wasn't over.

Goneesh revived as a giant.

"BOW YOUR HEADS!"

"Alright,we're going!"

**Say the Go!**

Everyone summoned their Voyager and together they combined into Kyuren-Oh with Hiroto on the back to give it wings.

"Alright, lucky!"

"Eh?"

They watched as Goneesh splashed around in the sea.

"I'm more like a savior when I'm a giant!" he realized.

"You realized that to late!" Hammy told him.

 Kyuren-Oh started to run over to him.

"For realizing that... thank you!" Naga shouted.

"That's no reason to get angry..." Hiroto commented.

Kyuren-Oh kicked Goneesh out of the water and Spada and Raptor attacked him while he was still in the air.

"Let's finish it!"

**"Kyuren-Oh! Meteor Break!"**

The beam hit him directly and pressed him down to the Consumarz where he exploded along with it.

The villagers cheered when they saw the Kyuranger defeat the false savior.

"We will take back the universe!"

\---------------------------------

Back at the beach the Kyurangers were standing in front of the villagers.

"The village was saved thanks to you. Come on, Maasa" the eldest said and Maasa gave Hammy the Vela Kyutama.

"Isn't this important to the village?" Hammy asked when she received it.

"This is our way of saying thank you for saving us. Not just the village. You also saved Maasa."

"Thank you, Hammy-oneesan." Maasa smiled.

Hammy also smiled at that.

The rest of the villagers also thanked them and Naga too.

"Thank you Kyurangers." he said.

"You belong to this side!" Hiroto said and pulled him back to them while sighing.

"My apologies."

After they said there good byes, the Kyurangers were now on the way back to the Orion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follows a few scenes from episode 16 and 17

On the way back from their mission in Planet Vela, Lucky called the commander to inform him about their successful mission.

"This is Lucky. We have the Vela Kyutama and are heading back to the Orion." he reported.

"Planet Vela was so much fun!" Raptor giggled and looked at the pretty necklace made out of shells she got from the villagers.

"Well we have some shocking news for you. Champ and Stinger encountered Scorpio." the commander told them.

"Seriously?!"

"Are they okay?!" Spada asked.

"From what Champ says, the situation is a bit complicated. There might be something more to it. Please return ASAP."he ordered.

"Let us hurry." Naga said and everyone hurried up.

\-------------------------------------------

Back at the Orion, Lucky immediately asked about their team members on Earth.

"How're Champ and Stinger?"

Right then Champ called the Orion.

"I need reinforcements." Champ shouted.

"Champ what's going on?" Hiroto asked him when he saw Champ in hurry.

"I'll explain later. Stinger's in danger!" he said and ended the call.

"Alright,lucky! We made it in time, I'm going!" Lucky declared.

"I'm also going. Maybe my powers are needed there!" Hiroto said.

"I'm going too! Balance,Garu can you guys come too?" the commander asked.

"Of course!" Garu agreed along with Balance.

"OKyu Farms!"

"Alright, prepare to deploy!" the commander ordered and they rushed to the voyager bay.

The other four watched them go.

"I wonder if Stinger's okay..." Hammy wondered concerned.

\------------------------------------------------------

They arrived on Earth and met Champ at a construction site at the mountains.

"Champ!"

"I've been waiting. So where's Stinger?"he asked.

"I've got an signal from his blaster." Raptor reported from the Orion.

"It's not that far away."

"Nice,let's go!" Balance said.

But just when they wanted to go find Stinger they were attacked by Madako along with two Tsuyoindavers.

"Even if you go now, you're too late." Madako told them.

"I knew you guys were..." Champ said when he saw Madako alive again.

"That's right! Scorpio is a shrewd man."

_"What is your goal?" Madako asked Scorpio._

_"To assassinate, Don Armagen. I will become shogun and this whole galaxy will be mine."_

_"Can you really do that, Scorpio?"_

_"It only makes sense for the strongest person to rule the galaxy. My strength... will someday surpass Don Armage's."_

"That's the kind of man Scorpio is." Madako explained.

Champ clenched his fist around his Kyutama in anger.

"Without justice... Without a heart...I'll never forgive you!" he declared and activated his Kyutama. The others mimicked him.

"Star Change!"

"Eye of the Dragon!"

"The ultimate savior! Uchu Sentai..."

"Kyuranger!"

"Come this way!" Madako joshed.

Lucky and Champ attacked Madako while the rest of the team took care of the Tsuyoindavers.

"Champ! Go to Stinger!" Garu shouted.

"Okay."

"Lucky, Hiroto, you go with him!" the commander ordered.

"Okay!"

"Take care of things here!" Lucky told them and went with Hiroto and Champ to search for Stinger.

When they finally found him they saw Stinger getting attacked by his brother.

"Partner!"

"Stinger!"

Champ immediately rushed over to Scorpio and attacked him.

"Champ!"

"Please don't interrupt our family time." Scorpio mocked and slashed him with his spear.

"Go!" he ordered the deathworm.

The deathworm dug himself into the ground and turned into a giant.

Champ looked up and saw the giant deathworm in front of him and he wasn't happy about it at all.

"Why now?!" he shouted impatient.

"Leave it to me!" Lucky said  and called the others from the Orion.

He summoned the Leo Voyager and together they combined into Kyuren-Oh to fight against the deathworm.

Meanwhile Champ and Stinger continued their intensely  fight against Scorpio.

But Scorpio showed them again how he became an the best assassin in Jark Matter.

He dodged every attack but he himself hit them pretty good.

"You guys can't beat Don Armagen.  I'll use the Argo Ship. Hand over the Kyutamas." He said and kicked the both to the ground.

Hiroto tried to attack him from behind but Scorpio saw it coming.

He wrapped his tail around Hiroto's arms and threw him to the other two.

"How do you know about the Argo Ship?!" Champ asked him and rushed back into the battle.

"My thoughtful little brother told me." Scorpio explained.

"Isn't that right?" and looked over to Stinger.

Stinger got angry at this and rushed over to Scorpio but he wrapped his tail around his leg and send a powerful kick at them.

Stinger and Champ lost their transformation and lied wounded on the ground.

"Stinger! Champ!" Hiroto shouted and quickly rushed over to them but Scorpio also kicked him away.

Hiroto tried to get up but he didn't had any strength left.

"How does it feel to be betrayed by your own brother?" Scorpio asked.

"Does it vex you? Are you sadden? "

Stinger stared at his brother with anger and betrayal in his eyes.

"This is the best." he laughed.

Stinger stood up again and looked at the necklace his brother gave him many years ago.

"Champ... You were right. I'm more naive than I thought I was." Stinger muttered.

"What are you saying?!" Champ shouted.

"Hey, Aniki. Somehow I believed...that my brother wouldn't betray me. Because...Because I only have you, Aniki!" Stinger cried

Scorpio didn't say anything and only watched as Stinger continued.

"This is despair...Kill me already. Scorpio..." Stinger said now at his limit.

"Very well." he agreed.

"I'll grant the wish of my dear brother." he said and prepared his attack.

"Stinger!" Champ shouted.

"Stinger! Don't!" Hiroto pleaded but Stinger didn't listen.

"I will send you to the afterlife." Scorpio said and jumped.

Champ pushed Stinger away in the last second, taking the hit from him.

Scorpio kicked through Champs body.

"CHAMP!" Hiroto shouted.

Stinger could only watch as Champ howled in pain.

The rest of the Kyuraner arrived far too late. They could only watch as Champ's body exploded.

Stinger finally realized what had happened.

"CHAMP!!"

He quickly rushed over to his destroyed body and knelt besides it.

Lucky and the others ran over to Hiroto but they also could only watch as Champ said his final words to Stinger.

"Why?! Why did you take the hit for me?! I...!" Stinger cried in despair.

"You fool.Don't say you only have your brother... I'm here, aren't I? Partner... You have to carry on my quest of revenge. You better appreciate it..." Champ told him before finally his eyes turned off.

Scorpio watched their exchange and decided to retreat back.

"I'll leave for today out of respect for that robot. I look forward to when we meet next time." He looked at Hiroto for a few seconds before disappearing in a little sand storm.

"Scorpio!!" Stinger shouted his anger and sadness out while everyone rushed over to them both.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Orion Balance scanned the remains from Champ's body to look if he could repair him himself.

But it didn't look good at all.

"We can't repair him here." Balance said at last.

"No way... but Champ can be repaired, right?" Hammy asked sadly.

"It might be possible at the Rebellion HQ. But..."

"If his memory banks were also broken..."

"Then the Champ we knew...is gone." Naga confirmed.

Stinger couldn't hear this any longer and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Raptor asked him.

"It should be obvious! To find Scorpio." Stinger shouted.

But the commander had other plans for him.

"I have a different mission for you. I want you to transport Champ to the Rebellion HQ."

"Commander!" Stinger wasn't happy about this decision.

"Cool your head!" he ordered.

Stinger go quiet at this.

"This happened to Champ because you lost your head. Don't ever forget that." the commander told him.

Garu took the Taurus Kyutama and gave it to Stinger.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure Champ can be revived. So leave things to us till then." Garu said, trying to comfort Stinger a little.

Stinger took the Kyutama from him and clenched it tight with his fist.

"Yeah. With justice, Champ will surely come back to us." Lucky said and the others agreed with him.

"But first, we'll obtain the Carina Kyutama. Let's surprise Champ with it."

"Yeah."

"Yes, yes, that's it."

But Stinger didn't listen anymore.

Hiroto watched as he slowly left the room with an pained expression.

'Stinger...'

\--------------------------------------------

A few days have passed since Stinger took Champ's body to the Rebellion HQ. Right now there weren't any progress with the rebuilding nor the search for the Carina Kyutama since the Pyxis Kyutama still wasn't fully recharged.

Garu who wanted revenge for Champ was getting more and more impatient with each day.

"Can we use the Pyxis Kyutama yet?!" He asked impatient.

"It looks like it will take a bit longer..." Spada answered him.

"I can't wait!" he shouted.

"We need to find the Carina Kyutama for Champ as well!"

"You won't get your treasure if you're impatient." Balance commented.

"What?!"

'Oh no, it begins again...' Hiroto sighed and watched as another fight was about to happen again between these two.

"We already have the Puppis and Vela Kyutama. We can take our time." Balance said.

Garu didn't agree with him at all and jumped over the fence to stand in front of him.

"What's with this lazy attitude?!" he shouted and pulled Balance up.

The others quickly rushed over to separate them.

"I've put up with  your attitude all this time! You need to shape up!"

They were finally able to push Garu away from Balance when the commander came in to end this argument.

"Don't get so worked up." he said.

"We have no choice but to take our time."

He showed everyone a black dome in the middle of the city.

"What is that?" Lucky asked him.

"This area is covered in a dark dome. It's made of some light-blocking substance, so it's likely to be pitch dark inside."

"Pitch dark?"

"Can't get pumped up by that. I hate the dark." Balance shrugged with his shoulders.

"But your eyes light up!" Garu shouted and tried to climb over the table to reach him but Spada and Lucky held him back.

"Actually, the Hikari Kyutama is scheduled to be delivered from the Rebellion HQ today." the commander commented and showed them a picture  at the screen.

"I see. We'll use that to shine light upon the people, thus freeing them." Naga said.

" I don't know if it lights up or not!" the commander told them.

Everyone feel over from his statement.

"Commander!" Raptor warned.

"But it must light up! It's called the Hikari Kyutama for a reason! Right, Hiroto?" Spada turned around to face their Constellation expert.

"I also don't know much about it. The only thing I was able to find out was that it uses the power of the sun and the moon but what exactly it does is also a mystery for me." Hiroto said while looking in his book.

"Well, let's hope it lights up. Kyulette the Chance!"

The commander rolled the Kyulette and out came the Kyutamas from Lucky, Garu, Hammy, Balance and Hiroto.

"Alright, lucky! Now let's go."

"But the Hikari Kyutama isn't here yet." Naga commented.

"Right. So please go and investigate for now.I'll transport it when it arrives." the commander told them.

"Alright, let's deploy!" Garu said and was about to walk out when Balance stopped him.

"But, but from my analysis, the dome can't be destroyed from the outside. " Balance explained.

"Leave it to me!" Hammy said.

"Chameleon Ninja Art: Dirt Digging Technique!"

\------------------------------------------------

Inside the dark dome the Chameleon Voyager dug a hole to get inside the dome.

When the team arrived everything around was dark.

"It really is pitch dark." Lucky commented.

"Looks like the Hikari Kyutama will be useful." Garu said.

Hiroto tried to get in touch with the Orion but it didn't worked.

"If it light up, that is." Balance said sarcastically.

"What's with you?!"

Garu tried to grab him again but Hammy and Lucky pulled him back.

"Everyone, we've lost contact with the Orion." Hiroto told them.

"Eh?"

"The dome has us cut off."

Suddenly everything got very bright again.

The team had to shield they eyes from this sudden brightness.

When they looked around, everything looked like as if the sun would shine with the exception of the dark hole in the sky.

"Eh? What is this?!" Hammy asked.

"It's suddenly daytime!" they said in unison.

\--------------------------------------------

They looked around the now bright dome.

"What is that black hole in the sky?" Garu asked.

"Eeeeh? It creeps me out!" Hammy said.

They then heard the sound of a car horn and turned around to see a car driving to their direction.

The team quickly rushed to the side to avoid getting hit by it.

"Hey, that's dangerous!" Garu said.

The door of the car opened and out came some workers who didn't looked  good at all.

 "There's something wrong." Hammy said when she saw these people.

Some workers toppled over and they quickly tried to help them get up.

"Are you okay?" Hiroto asked them worriedly.

"I'm sorry." One of the workers apologized.

"We only get two hours of sleep a day. " he explained.

"Eh? What do you mean? You should sleep more!" Balance told him.

"We can't sleep." his coworker said.

"It's daytime for 22 hours here."

"The day last 22 hours?" Lucky asked.

"The artificial sun rises in the east. When it sets in the west , it immediately rises in the east again. It's only night when the artificial sun is in that black spot in the sky."

But the worker started to cough after he said so much.

"Don't push yourself! You should go rest in the bus." Hiroto told him.

"He can't. If we don't work during the day, we're punished." his coworker explained.

"They're probably  being watched and forced to work then. " Hiroto said.

"How mean! It makes me piping mad!" Hammy declared.

"This governor is a real dirtbag." Lucky said.

The workers panicked when they heard Lucky's statement.

"Shut up!" A voice shouted and got hit by something.

All workers quickly fled from the scene while the team surrounded Lucky.

"What?! What happened?!" Garu asked shocked.

"I heard you." the voice said.

"It's a crime to speak against me!" it declared.

"Who's there?! Where are you?!"Lucky asked it.

"I am the governor here, Shaidos! Those who defy me will be summarily punished!" it explained and attacked the team.

"You should apologize! You can't win against him!" a worked told them.

"I won't know until I try! Let's go!" Lucky ordered.

"Yeah!"

Everyone quickly transformed them self.

"So you're the Kyuranger. I'll show no mercy!" Shaidos shouted and attacked Hammy first.

Next he hit Hiroto , Garu and Lucky.

"Where is he?!" Balance asked confused before he also got hit.

Everyone stood up  but they only got hit repeatedly.

Lucky, Hiroto and Hammy landed on one side while Garu and Balance landed on the other side.

"No way.  I can't see him at all!" Lucky said.

"Show yourself!" he ordered.

But the governor attacked them again and sent them flying into the sky while Garu and Balance were sent to the other side.

Lucky landed on the futon of someone.

"The futon cushioned my fall. Lucky!"

When he looked up, he saw Hammy flying to his direction and landed in him.

Hiroto was able to get his wings under control after the attack so landed safely next to them.

"Ah! I'm sorry Lucky" Hammy said when she realized that she was on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Hiroto asked him.

"I'm glad you two aren't hurt.Lucky" he said and showed them the peace sign before falling back into the futon.

"Ah! Lucky!"

\------------------------

After Lucky was able to get back, they hung the futon back onto the laundry bar.

"We can't do anything if we can't see the enemy." Hammy sighed.

"He said his name is Shaidos? Hiding himself and sneaking around...What a coward." Lucky declared.

"Lucky you shouldn't say it out loud!" Hiroto warned him.

But Lucky didn't listen to him.

"What a weak, glum governor!"

Hiroto and Hammy quickly hid behind the futon.

"Hey, if you badmounth him..." Hammy warned him.

Lucky also realized his mistake but it was to late.

Shaidos has already heard him insult him and punched him a few times for sending him flying again.

"Lucky!"

"That's why I tried to warn you, but he doesn't ever listen to what I say..." Hiroto sighed.

"Anyway we should go after him!" Hammy said and together the run to the direction where Lucky got sent.

\------------------------------------------------

Together they tried to get to Lucky but every time they were about reach him, he always was sent flying again because he couldn't shut his mouth.

"Seriously... how many time does he want to get punched until he finally understands not to badmouth him?!" Hiroto yelled when they had to change their direction for the third time.

"Well, that's Lucky for you." Hammy commented.

"When this whole mission is over. I will teach him a lesson he will never forget!"

"You two are really close aren't you?" Hammy smirked.

Hiroto blushed a little at this. He knew what she insinuated but right now isn't the time for this.

"Forget it! Let's just go get Lucky and then find the other two." Hiroto mumbled and speed up.

Hammy laughed at his reaction. She didn't thought that Hiroto was so easy to tease.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while they finally found Lucky. And he was together with Balance and Garu.

"Lucky!" Hiroto shouted and ran over to them with Hammy.

"Good timing."  Balance said when he saw everyone getting back together.

They went back to the place Balance and Garu landed and Balance showed them the footage from the security camera he hacked into.

"When did you get that?" Garu asked him.

"I pretended to be lazing around, while covertly doing some research." he explained.

"Really?!" Garu asked him in disbelief.

"Look."

He showed us the footage of a worker protesting but he got hit by something invisible also.

"Here's the footage in super slow mode."

They watched the footage again and saw something dark attack the worker.

"This is Shaidos?!"

"Ge comes from below."

"Was he hiding in the ground?!"

"But there's no holes in the ground.Needs more info" Balance told them.

"Alright, I've got an idea!" Garu said.

"Leave it to me this time!"

Garu lead them to an open park.

"As planned." he said and activated his Kyutama.

**Say The Change!**

"Start Change!"

**"The Super Star! Shishi Red!"**

**"The Beast Star! Ookami Blue!**

**"The Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"**

**"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"**

"The ultimate saviors!"

"Uchu Sentai!"

"Kyurangers!"

"Alright.Here we go!"

Everyone started to insult Shaidos in the open.

Of course the governor fell into this trick and started to attack them.

Meanwhile Balance was hidden behind a trashcan and was watching the fight while looking for Shaidos.

"Hiroto, Hammy do it!" Garu ordered.

"OKyu!"

"Shaidos is a dummy!" the shouted in unison before Hammy turned herself invisible and Hiroto flew up.

But Shaido's was even then able to attack them.

Balance watched as Shaidos attacked Hiroto in the sky making him fall into Lucky who caught him.

He analyzed where Shaidos came from and found out his secret.

Balance quickly rushed over to the others to tell them the news.

"Everyone! I've got it!"

"What?"

"It's the shadow! Shaidos attacks from the shadows!"

"Shadows?!"

"He's not coming out of the ground! He's bouncing from shadow to shadow." Garu summarized.

"Shut up!"

Shaidos attacked Garu from his own shadow and jumped over to the next one.

"Even if you know that, you're no match for my speed!" he declared and continued his attacks against Garu.

"Looks like we really need to use you know what Lucky." Balance said.

"OKyu! I'll go get it." he said and went to get the thing.

"I'll buy time." Garu declared.

"You're attacks don't hurt a bit! Come at me, you stinky feet guy!" he provoked.

"I won't let you get away with that!" Shaidos shouted and attacked him again.

The others also started to insult him again.

The governor continued his attacks until he sent them flying to a parking place.

" I do not hide because I'm weak. I dot it because it's efficient." he explained.

"Now, give up!"

"I can't give up! I can't let Balance's research go to waste!" Garu yelled.

"Garu..."

"Come at me! You coward!" he provoked again.

"I'll show no mercy!" the governor shouted but suddenly he also got hit by an attack.

"What?!"

Lucky has arrived along with the Hikari Kyutama.

"I've mad it in time." he said and activated the Hikari Kyutama.

**Great Hikari Kyutama Taiyou Mood**

**Say The Change!  
**

"Alright!"

**"The Shining Star! Taiyou Shishi Red!"**

Luckys helmet was now looking like the sun.

"Yahoo!"

Lucky ran over to Hiroto to help him up.

"Hiroto! Can you go?!" he asked him enthusiastic.

Hiroto was still a little bit confused before he understood what he meant.

"Yes. I can."

Hiroto took Lucky by his feet and flew up as high as he could.

Lucky activated his Kyutama and his whole head started to shine very bright.

"How about this!"

"The shadows?!"

Now that the shadows were gong, Shaidos couldn't hide himself any longer and appeared in front of them.

"Alright! He did it!"

"Somehow this light feels really good. I'm filled with power!" Balance shouted.

He rushed over to Shaidos and started to punch him like no tomorrow before hitting him so hard that he flew against the wall.

But Balance wasn't finished yet. He jumped up and took Lucky by his feet to spin him around before throwing him to the Consumarz.

Garu watched as Balance got wilder and wilder.

"Balance is super powerful! I'm in love!"

"Alright, lucky! I'll destroy the Consumarz!" he declared and flew right into it to destroy it from the inside before it exploded completely.

Now that the Consumarz was gone the dome around was also destroyed and the evening has returned.

Lucky landed onto the ground and the Kyutama twitched to another mode.

**Hikari Kyutama Tsuki Mode**

"Eh?"

**Say The Change!**

Lucky activated the Kyutama again and a his helmet got the shape of a moon now.

**"The Moody Star! Shishi Red Moon!**

"What light is it this time?" Hammy asked.

"Dunno"

"This is moonlight." Hiroto answered.

"This time it's moonlight?" Shaidos asked.

Garu's body started to shake.

"I don' know why, my body's getting all fired up!" he shouted before he took a straight posture.

"I'm counting on you." Lucky told him calmly.

"A toast to the moon tonight."

"You've said it!" Shaidos shouted and attacked again but Garu blocked them and rushed over to deliver some punches himself.

"What?! That's Garu?" Hammy asked.

"What a smart way of fighting!" Balanca commented in glee.

Garu lst punch sent Shaido's to the ground and Lucky decided to finish it.

**Sun Moon Ecplise**

Lucky defeated Shaido's with his finisher.

When he took the Hikari Kyutama of his Blaster, he turned back into himself.

But the fight wasn't over yet.

Shaido's has revived himself into a giant.

"BOW YOUR HEADS! Rebels are punished!"

The commander who was stuck inside to hole with the Dragon Voyager all this time, finally got out now.

"I'm finally out!"

"Commander! Keep going!" Lucky encouraged him.

"Eh?"

Balance and Garu also summoned their voyagers and together they combined into Ryutei-Oh.

They both worked together to attack the giant before they finished it with Meteor Break defeating Shaidos for the last time.

Back at the Orion Spada has already prepared some drinks for them.

"I see you in a new light. You look like a slacker but you can actually do the job!" Garu complimented Balance.

"I think moody Garo's not so bad either." Balance said.

"But that's not really me. I'm embarrassed." he said and started to act really shy all of a sudden.

"No reason to be embarrassed." Balance said.

They started to compliment each other while the others watched them with smiles on their faces.

Spada then came back with the food he prepared.

"And good news!" Spada said and served them the Pyxis Kyutama on a silver tray.

"Ta-da! The Pyxis Kyutama is ready to use!"

Everyone cheered at the news

"We can restart our search for the Carina Kyutama!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried when I watched the episode 16 again to write this. I had forgotten how sad it really was T^T


	6. The Elf of Forest Planet Keel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follows episode 19
> 
> I skipped episode 18!

After the Kyurangers were able to get the Pyxis Kyutama back they  watched in horror as hundred of Consumarz were on their way to the Earth.

"That's a heck of a lot of Consumarz!" Garu shouted as everyone watched them on the big screen.

"Crazy... there's enough to block out their views of the stars!" Balance commented.

"If this many Consumarz start draining Earth's Planetium at once..." Hiroto imaged.

"The planet will explode in an instant." Naga finished.

"I didn't think Jark Matter  would respond this aggressively." the commander mumbled.

Everyone except Hiroto, Raptor and the commander were ready to go stop the Consumarz.

"Where are you going?" Raptor asked anxious.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Lucky shouted.

"We have to take them all out!"

"Even if you were to go now you won't be able to make it in time!." Hiroto told him.

"But, we can't just sit and watch!" Hammy shouted.

"Our best option is to try and find the Argo, and quickly." the commander said.

"We already have the  Vela and Puppis  Kyutama. We need the Carina Kyutama as soon as possible."

"How are the Kyu Energy levels of the Pyxis Kyutama?" Naga asked.

"It's all set to go!" Balance said and gave him the Kyutama.

"Good."

Naga activated it and the map showed them the coordination for the last Kyutama.

"The planet Keel... That's were the Carina Kyutama is." Hiroto said when he checked the coordination.

"Talk about lucky! Let's bring that thing in super fast!" Lucky shouted.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Consumarz from Scorpio, he was having an conversation with Don Armage.

"Once the Consumarz armada arrives, have them erase Earth at once." Don Armagen ordered.

"Fear is like poison...And the poison affecting you... Is it the Argo?" Scorpio asked.

"You know of the Argo? I warn you to stay out of that affair." he said end ended the conversation.

"I was right..." Scorpio mumbled.

"The Argo has some kind of incredible power. Once it's mine... Along with the power the boy has... I will be able to usurp Don Armagen!" he said and revived Madako again.

"You're the one who brought me back to life? It must...be love!" she declared but Scorpio ignored her.

"You're to remain on Earth. I'm going to find the Carina Kyutama. Before the Kyuranger do..."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky and the others have arrived on the Planet Kneel.

When they walked around the forest they saw a Consumarz before them.

"We don't have much time. Let's find this thing." Lucky ordered.

"OKyu!"

Balance and Naga went right while Spada and Hammy went left with Hiroto and Lucky.

On the Orion the commander, Garu and Raptor just got a call from Kotaro.

"What? Stinger's gone?!" Garu asked shocked.

"He seemed really on edge... I'm worried." Kotaro told them.

"I understand. We'll keep an eye out for him." the commander said.

"How's Champ doing?" he asked.

"He's getting there... But...It's still gonna be a while." Kotaro reported.

"I see... Let us know if anything happens."

"Okyu." Kotaro saluted and ended the call.

"I hope Stinger's alright." Raptor commented.

Back on Planet Keel Naga and Balance were still searching for the Kyutama when they suddenly got tied up by vines.

They were hanging from the vines and saw someone approaching them and screamed in fear.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky, Hiroto, Spada and Hammy heard the scream but they thought it was just some bird.

"Ah, look a statue." Hammy said and pointed at the wall were a face made of stone was seen.

There some slaves were forced by Indavers to lift these big stones up.

"They're being forced to work..." Spada said.

When one of them drooped to the ground because of exhaustion the Indaver hit him with his sword. Behind them a governor was served by two women.

"I am your great governor who will one day become a Menaster, and you will  craft magnificent statues of the wondrous Lord Olmega !" he declared.

"Those people come first!" Lucky ordered and activated his Kyutama.

The four of them transformed and started to attack the Indavers.

"What are you people doing?!" Olmega shouted.

"Let's fix that face!" Hammy said and activated the Caelum Kyutama.

She shot some kind of needles at his face and sharpened his eyes.

"My eyes are so much more defined!" Olmega wailed.

"Nice! And now you too..." Spada said.

"Are looking sharp!" He told him along with Hammy.

"What did you do to my faaace?"

Olmega started to attack them in anger.

"Quit chipping away at it!" he demanded.

"Then, we'll just smash it." Hiroto said and started to attack him with his daggers.

"I don't want that either!" he complained and ran away.

"Hold it!" Lucky shouted after him but he was already gone.

The inhabitants went over to the Kyurangers to thank them.

"We're looking for something like this. Has anyone seen anything like it?" Hammy asked and showed them her Kyutama.

"Deep in the forest...There are tales of a hidden treasure that lies there." an elder man told them.

"Talk about lucky! Hiroto, Hammy, Spada, let's move." Lucky shouted.

"Right!"

But they stopped when the man shouted to not enter the forest.

"The fearsome guardian who dwells there will attack you...!" the old man explained.

But the Kyurangers have already gone to the forest without listening to the old man's tales.

"According to the villagers... it should be around here somewhere."

"Lucky! Look" Spada pointed at Naga and Balance who were still tied up by the vines.

"Balance! Naga! We'll get you down!"

Naga was trying to warn them to be careful but it was pointless.

The vines have appeared again and captured them.

A young girl walked over to them.

"You impudent fools who  defile my forest!"

"W-wait a second!" Spada pleaded.

"All those who enter this forest will suffer my wrath." she declared.

"Not gonna listen, huh?! Hammy!" Lucky shouted.

"OKyu."

Suddenly all five of them got free from the vines.

"What?"

"Never hurts to be prepared." Hammy said and turned visible again.

Lucky immediately ran to the side of the girl who tried to hit him with her stick.

"Listen to me! To defeat Jark Matter... we need the Carina Kyutama!"

"How do you know of it?! Now there's no way you will escape!"

Spada rushed over to stop them.

"Calm down! We're just-"

When the girl looked at Spada she immediately started to smile and flung Lucky to the side.

"Oh, my! Aren't you handsome?" she sighed.

"Eh?"

Spada and the others looked a little bit confused at that statement.

"Come now, come to me." she told him but Spada was still a little bit shocked.

"Or if you won't..."

she teleported herself to his side and hugged him.

"There!" she giggled.

Both Hammy and Hiroto could only look at her with a dumbfounded stare.

Balance sighed.

"Lucky dog." he complained.

"Balance... Is she your type?" Naga asked.

"Maaaaybe." he answered inaccurate.

After she finally let Spada go they went to out of the forest to a meadow where the young girl introduced himself.

"I am Eris, the guardian of this forest. I apologize for the shameful display. Forgive me! And forget what happened!" she ordered them.

'What's with this attitude...' Hiroto thought and sweat-dropped.

"Hey...Could you tell us about the Carina Kyutama?" Lucky asked her.

"Why would I ever tell you?" she asked with an superior tone.

"Can't you you know... manage somehow?" Spada asked her.

"Certainly! I will tell you allll about it!" she said with glee.

"Everyone looked dumbfounded at her change.

"Why does he get the sweet talk?!" Lucky asked outraged.

"I prefer the company of handsome men." She mocked.

"Check it out! I'm pretty handsy myself! And ain't you a cutie?" Balance declared.

"Return to your planet." She told him without any hint of hesitation.

Balance got depressed and started to pock the ground with a stick.

Naga tried to comfort him while the others watched him.

"At the request of a certain individual, I have guarded the Carina Kyutama in this forest for ages." she said and showed them the Kyutama which was on the stick she was holding.

"That's the Carin Kyutama?" Lucky asked her and tried to take it but she hide it back on her stick.

"The one who charged me with it's protection said this... One day saviors in pursuit for the Argo will appear...Protect it until they appear. Thus he spoke"

"Talk about lucky! Well you don't need to protect it anymore! Because we're the ultimate saviors!" he told her and posed with the others except of Hiroto who could only sigh at this embarrassing moment.

"Ultimate saviors my foot! I'm simply waiting for a normal savior." she dismissed them.

"If we get the Carina Kyutama, we would have all three to bring back the Argo!" Hammy explained.

"Then show me the other two." Eris ordered.

"We don't have them with us." Spada told her.

"Then, no matter how handsome you may be, I cannot believe you." Eris declared even if she wanted to because of Spada.

"Begone, quickly!"

Suddenly a tail appeared and broke Eris stick. It got hold of the Kyutama and pulled back.

When they turned around the saw Scorpio and Olmega.

"My need for the Argo is even greater now."

"Scorpio!"

"You followed us here?!" Spada asked shocked.

"I'm taking this." Scorpio said and showed them the Kyutama in his hand.

"Give it back!" Lucky Shouted and the Kyurangers activated their Kyutamas.

**Say The Change!**

"Star Change!"

**"The Super Star! Shishi Red!"**

****"The Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!"** **

******"The Silent Star! Hebitsukai Silver!"** ** **

******"The Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"** ** **

******"The Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!"** ** **

********"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"** ** ** **

"The ultimate saviors... Uchu Sentai..."

"Kyuranger!"

"It's you guys! Now you're gonna pay!" Olmega shouted.

"It's time to test your luck!"

Everyone rushed into the battle with their weapons.

\------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the Orion Raptor and Garu watched the fight when they heard the door open.

They turned around to see Stinger enter the room.

"Stinger!"

"Hey, you got Kotaro all worried about you!" Garu told him.

But Stinger ignored them and took the case with the two Kyutamas in it.

"Hey wait, what are you doing with those?" Garu asked him warily.

stinger poisoned them both with his tail and but his Rebellion Jacket and Kyutama on the table.

"You...What are you doing ?!" Garu asked him, still in pain.

Stinger left the room with the case.

In this moment the commander came back to see both Raptor and Garu laying on the floor in pain and rushed over to them.

"Garu! Raptor! Are you alright?!"

"Commander..."

"Hang in there!"

He heard the sound of a voyager's engine and looked out to see the Sasori Voyager leaving the Orion.

"Stinger."

\------------------------------------

Back on Planet Keel Lucky was fighting against Scorpio while the others attacked Olmega.

Lucky tried their best but Scorpio was able to dodge every attack.

"Have you forgotten how terrifying my venom is?" Scorpio asked Lucky.

"It's not terrifying, but I remember it! And I remember how you lied to Stinger, and destroyed Champ!"

"Taking revenge for your friends... So naive." Scorpio commented.

"The only need for friends is as tools for getting what you want." he explained and poisoned Olmega with his venom.

Olmega shook in pain before his eyes turned red.

"AYE, SIR!"

"No way! He stung his own ally?" Hammy asked with disbelief.

Scorpio laughed.

"Now...Kill the inhabitants of this planet." he ordered Olmega.

"Aye, sir!"

Olmega jumped to the direction of the village.

Naga turned around to look at Scorpio with anger.

"You...! You have no heart! Even I can see that!" Naga shouted.

"Guys, go stop him!" Lucky ordered.

"Okyu" Everyone except of Hiroto started to chase after Olmega.

"Wait! You need to retrieve the Carina Kyurama first!" Eris shouted.

"We can't just let those people die! Besides...I can handle this punk!" Lucky declared and rushed back into the battle.

Hiroto went over to Eris.

"You have to hide! We can't have you get hurt also!" he said and pulled Eris to the trees to hide her.

Lucky continued his battle with Scorpio.

"What are you planning to do with the Argo?!" Lucky asked him

"I will take control of the universe from Don Armage." Scorpio explained.

"It's only fitting that the truly strong rules the universe!" he shouted and sent Lucky to the ground.

Eris and Hiroto continued to watch the fight.

"The universe doesn't belong to you...It's for everyone!"

Lucky activated the Hikari Kyutama and turned himself into Taiyo Shishi Red.

He blinded Scorpio with his light and started to attack him with some fire punches and kicked him on this chest sending him flying.

The Carina Kyutama flew into Lucky's hand.

"I'll take it!"

"In that case..." Scorpio looked behind him to see Eris and Hiroto behind a tree.

Hiroto saw Scorpios look.

"Eris you have to run now!"

But it was too late.

Before he was able to get Eris away, Scorpio has pricked him with his tail and Hiroto lost his consciousness.

He captured Eris with his tail and pulled her over to his side.

"Hiroto! Eris!"

Lucky wanted to rush to them but Scorpio didn't let him.

"Don't move! Hand it over...and I'll spare her life" Scorpio ordered.

"How big of a coward are you?"

"My life is of no concern! You must take it and flee!" Eris shouted.

Lucky looked to Eris before looking at the Kyutama in his hand.

"Okay. I'll trade for Eris."

"What?! You fool-"

Scorpio slapped Eris to shut her up.

"Very well..." he said and pushed Eris to the front.

Lucky traded the Carina Kuytama in exchange for Eris. 

But before Scorpio left he grabbed the still unconscious Hiroto with his tail.

"You bastard! What are you doing? Let him go!" Lucky shouted.

"Sorry but I still have some use for this guy. Until we meet again." Scorpio said and left along with Hiroto on his Consumarz

"Hiroto!"

\-------------------------------------

Back at the Consumarz  Scorpio was looking at the Carina Kyutama.

"Soon... I will be able to kill Don Armagen..." Scorpio thought and looked Hiroto who was still unconscious.

A screen then appeared before him.

"Oh. Scorpio. it seems you have a guest!" Madako reported.

"A guest?"

Stinger appeared next to Madako and showed him the case with the other two Kyutamas in it.

"I brought the Kyutamas."

"Such a well-mannered brother..." Scorpio laughed.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Kyurangers... If I had just believed you... the Kyutama wouldn't be in the wrong hands... and even one of your comrades got kidnapped... I'm sorry." Eris apologized.

"You believe us now?!" Spada asked her.

"Of course!" Eris said.

She pushed Spada to the side and went to Lucky acting all shy to him all of a sudden.

"So,well..." she giggled.

Lucky just looked at her confused.

"I guess she likes Lucky now? If Hiroto were here to see it..." Hammy commented.

Lucky looked to the ground when he heard Hiroto's name.

"We'll get Hiroto and the Carina Kyutama back! And once we do, we'll save the universe." Lucky declared.

"We're not gonna let your efforts go to waste."

"I counting on you. I believe that you people...are the true saviors that Sir Orion spoke of." Eris said.

"Orion?" Lucky asked her.

"That's right. The gentleman who entrusted me with the Carina Kyutama. And one of the saviors who once saved the universe!" she explained.

Everyone was surprised to hear that

"There were saviors back in the days,too?" Lucky asked and Eris nodded.

Then they got a call from the commander.

"We've got real trouble. Stinger took the Vela and Puppis Kyutama... I believe he's going after Scorpio." the commander told them.

"We lost the Carina Kyutama to Scorpio too!" Lucky reported.

"This is bad. Scorpio will soon have all three Kyutamas."

"That's not all... He also got Hiroto...." Lucky said.

"What did you say?! Did he say why?!" the commander shouted.

"He only said that Hiroto still has some use for him..."

"This is not good at all... Anyway you guys should return to the ship as soon as possible!" the commander ordered.

"Okay!"

Lucky and the others were now on the way back to the Orion.

'Hiroto.... I will definitely save you , so just hold on a little bit longer!" Lucky thought and clenched his fist.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follows episode 20 & the beginning of 21

Lucky and the others were hastily making their way back to Earth.

"Stinger probably wants to finish things on his own." the commander told them over a call.

"Balance, return to the Orion and take over the controls.Everyone else head for Stinger. There's also a big chance that you'll find Hiroto there. " he ordered.

"The Consumarz will arrive on Earth soon. Retrieve the 3 Kyutamas!"

"OKyu!"

'Hold on Hiroto... we will definitely safe you!' Lucky thought and drove faster.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Earth Stinger and Scorpio are already in the middle of their fight.

Stinger has just poisoned himself to give his attack abilities a boost.

But it was futile. Scorpio was still able to defeat him.

Stinger lied there. His conscious was nearly gone.

Scorpio picked up the case with the Kyutamas in it.

"Now the Argo Ship is mine!" he laughed.

Suddenly something hit the case of of his hands.

It fell down onto the ground and broke.

The Kyurangers have just arrived.

"Stinger! Why did you go alone?!" Lucky asked him.

Even thought he was nearly at his end Stinger was still able to look at them and the other were surprised to see these marks on his face.

"Stinger's face!"

"Eh? What happened?" Hammy asked shocked.

"Leave me alone..." Stinger told them with heavy breaths.

"We can't do that!" Lucky declared and they rushed to the battle.

But Madako got in their way.

Meanwhile Scorpio picked up the Vela Kyutama and was also about to pick up the Puppis Kyutama.

Naga saw that and tried to stop him.

"We won't let you have the Puppis Kyutama!" he shouted and shoot at him with his blaster.

When he came near Scorpio he attacked him with his Scythe but Scorpio blocked his attacks.

"You're in the way."

Naga paralyzed him with his eyes and Lucky slipped over and took the Puppis Kyutama.

"Nice, Naga!"

"Bastard!" Scorpio shouted angrily and got out of the paralysis.

He attacked both Lucky and Naga but he also pierced Naga with his spear.

"Naga!"

His transformation fell and he lied on the ground with a bleeding wound at his chest area.

"No!"

"Naga!"

Spada and Hammy wanted to rush over to him but Madako blocked them.

"Don't move."

Stinger also saw Naga laying wounded on the ground.

"Naga...I told you...to stay out of it."

Scorpio picked Stinger up by his neck.

"I'll be taking him."

He stamped an hole into the ground and disappeared along with Stinger.

"Stinger..."

"Naga!"

"Stop!"

Hammy rushed over to Naga while Spada and Lucky went to the hole.

"Stinger..."

\---------------------------

Scorpio brought his brother to the Consumarz where he tied him up against a pole.

He went over to where Hiroto was lying and pricked him with tail to wake him up from his poison.

"Mmmh...."

Hiroto slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where.... am I?"

"Are you awake?" Scorpio asked and knelt in front of him.

"Scorpio?"

Hiroto tried to stand up but his arms and feet were chained against the chair.

"... Why did you kidnapped me?" Hiroto asked him calmly.

He knew that panicking didn't help him anything in this situation so he had to keep his calm.

"Why do you think?" Scorpio asked him amused.

"..." Hiroto didn't had an answer to this.

'It doesn't make any sense... What would he get from kidnapping me?...'

Hiroto looked around again.

'It seems like I'm in his Consumarz...'

He continued to look around when he saw Stinger tied up on the other side from him.

"Stinger?!"

Stinger stirred and looked over to the voice who called him and saw Hiroto tied up besides Scorpio.

"Hiroto?! Why are you here?!"

Stinger tried to free himself from the chains but it was no use.

Scorpio laughed at this sight.

"Scorpio?! What are you doing?!" Stinger shouted.

It shouldn't be like this. There were already too many people he burdened because of Scorpio. Hiroto shouldn't also become victim because of him.

"I'm just thought that I could have a little chat with your friend here. And while we're already all together here let me tell you something interesting about Professor Cerebro"

"My father...?"

"Yes, you know the person who killed your father that time, it was me!" Scorpio told him amused.

The time froze when he said that.

"What?..."

Stinger couldn't believe what he heard. The one who killed Hiroto's father was his brother.

He looked over to Hiroto but his bangs has hidden his face so he couldn't see his reaction at all.

"Hiroto..."Stinger closed his eyes tightly.

Just how many sins did his brother do against his comrades

"I already knew..." Hiroto whispered.

"What?"

Hiroto glared up at Scorpio.

"I already knew... that you were the one who killed my father. "

"Hiroto..." Stinger didn't know what to say anymore.

"Oh, how amusing. But how did you knew it was me?

Because... I was there when it happened... At first  I didn't know it was you since I wasn't really able to see you a that time and I didn't even know who you were... but when Stinger confirmed that you killed Professor Anton I suspected that it was you... but since I didn't have any proofs then, I didn't say anything..."

"Is that so?" Scorpio chuckled at his answer.

"As amusing as this is this isn't why I brought you here. Soon the Argo will be mine and I'll defeat Don Armage. With his death most of the galaxy will be under my control. But there's still one thing stopping me from having the whole galaxy.

"The Rebellion..." Hiroto mumbled.

"That's right. With the Rebellion's existence people will continue to fight against my control. That's why the Rebellion will have to disappear. And your father had the answer for this. The ultimate power in the universe!"

"The ultimate power?" Stinger asked surprised.

"It's no wonder that you wouldn't know it since the Professor also hid it from the Rebellion but even when I offered to spare his life, in the end he wouldn't tell me the hiding place of it.I decided to kill him since no one knew where it was anyway but after I killed him I found out that the Professor had a son. Since Don Armage kept me busy I was never able to go back to to find you. But then I found you fighting alongside the Kyurangers. What luck I must have had." Scorpio chuckled.

"Now tell me where the Professor hid the ultimate power!" he ordered, all amusement gone from his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about...."

Scorpio wasn't happy about his answer and slapped his face.

"Hiroto!"

"Don't lie! The professor must have told you something!"

"Even if I knew where it was I would never tell you!" Hiroto glared.

Scorpio slapped him again but Hiroto persisted.

"You can hurt me as much as you want but it doesn't change the fact that I don't where it is!"

Scorpio looked Hiroto into his eyes before turning around to look at Stinger.

"Maybe you wont talk now... But I'm sure this changes when I punish Stinger instead of you."

Hiroto and Stinger looked shocked at this statement.

"What do you think?"

"Hiroto, don't care about me! Don't tell him anything!" Stinger shouted.

"You, shut up!" Scorpio said and hit Stinger with his tail.

"Stinger!"

"Now what do say?"

"I..."

Right at this moment Scorpio became a message.

"It looks like the Consumarz have arrived.... This is even better. Maybe I should just destroy your friends in front of you. Maybe then you will talk." he laughed.

'Everyone...' Hiroto clenched his fists.

\--------------------------------------

Back on the Orion the Kyurangers also saw that the Consumarz fleet has arrived on earth.

"Weaklings of Earth."

The face of Scorpio appeared at the screen.

"Scorpio!"

"Very soon this planet will be destroyed. Blame the Kyurangers if you want. If they hadn't come to Earth, this wouldn't have happened."

Pictures from the Kyurangers with the exception of Hiroto and Stinger have appeared.

"Give me the Kyurangers. If you do so, your life will be spared. I wait in anticipation." he said and finished the broadcast.

"He's after the Puppis Kyutama." the commander said.

"Let's go. We can't cause more trouble to the people on Earth. We'll save the Earth,Stinger and Hiroto! To do that, we have to beat Scorpio!" Lucky declared.

"Looks like it. Balance, take care of the Orion." the commander ordered.

"OKyu! Stinger's blaster and the antidote from before. It might be useful to bring it along." Balance said and gave them the case with it.

"Let's go!" Lucky ordered and took Stinger's jacket with him.

Everyone except of Naga, Balance,Garu and Raptor followed him.

\-------------------------------------------------

Hiroto and Stinger watched as Scorpio manipulated the people against the Kyurangers.

Scorpio laughed as the people blamed the Kyuragers for everything.

"Look.They give up their own protectors because of their own weak."

"Why do you want to be strong?" Stinger asked him.

"A foolish question. You get what you want if you're strong. Power. Even the galaxy."

But Stinger couldn't accept this answer.

"No. Back then, you were the only one who protected a weakling like me. That was you."

Stinger remembered the time where three guys who were older than him pushed him into the water. His brother came to save him that time.

"You sought strength in order to protect me."

Later Stinger went to find his brother only to see him beat up the three guys who bullied him.

"But. That strength got twisted. My weakness...warped you."

"Stinger..." Hiroto didn't know what to do to help him. He could only watch as the brothers talked to each other.

"I became strong for myself. I was never interested in you."

"My brother from that time is gone. My kind...brother."

"Right. There's no going back. Me...and you."

Scorpio pricked Stinger with his tail again and poisoned him.

"Stinger!" Hiroto tried free himself from his chains.

He had to help him.

Stinger screamed in pain before fainting

"At last your life can be useful to me." Scorpio said without any sympathy for his brother before turning back to Hiroto.

"What have you done to him?!" Hiroto shouted.

"Don't worry. He's still alive. But for now you shall accompany me."

Scorpio picked Hiroto up by his chains.

"Let me go!"

Hiroto tried to wriggle himself out of his hold but it was no use.

"Take control of the Consumarz." Scorpio ordered Madako.

"What about him?" Madako asked and looked over to Stinger.

"He'll awake soon."

Together they transported to the roof of a building.

Scorpio threw Hiroto inside a force field.

"You should relax and enjoy the show. I believe after I defeated your friends you will have something to say to me."

Just at this moment the Kyurangers have arrived.

"Everyone!"

Lucky was the first one who saw Hiroto inside the cage.

"Hiroto!"

"You're here Kyurangers.You brought the Puppis Kyutama?"

"Yeah, of course." Lucky answered him

"Then hand it over."

"Huh? Now way." Hammy declared.

"No customer pays for a meal that isn't made to order." Spada shouted.

"You never planned to stop Earth from blowing up." Lucky said.

Scorpio laughed at their answers.

"Of course not."

"Listen.We'll defeat you and stop Earth from blowing up." Lucky declared and they transformed.

From thy sky a lot of Indavers appeared and attacked the Kyurangers.

'Everyone...' Hiroto watched from inside the field as his friends fought against the Indavers .

Two giant Tsuyoindavers appeared behind Scorpio.

"At last amuse me while you die."

"Commander, take care of them!" Lucky shouted.

"Leave it to me."

The commander summoned his Voyager and combined together with Spada and Hammy to Ryutei-Oh.

Together they started to fight against the two giants while Lucky and Kotaro battled against Scorpio.

"Where's Stinger?!" Lucky asked him while attacking him with his sword.

"You want to see him? Fine."

Hiroto who saw that Stinger has also arrived felt that something was wrong about him and tried to warn them.

"Lucky! Look out!" he shouted.

Lucky turned around and was just able to dodge as Stinger tried to hit him with a punch.

The force of the punch destroyed the ground it hit and sent Lucky and Kotaro to the ground.

"Lucky! Kotaro!" Hiroto punched against the force field  but it didn't do anything.

"Stinger?" Lucky asked shocked.

Stinger turned to look at them before he attacked .

Kotaro tried to stop him.

"Stinger, it's me! It's Kotaro!"

But Stinger just threw him to the side.

"Stop it." Lucky also tried to stop him but it was no use.

Scorpio chuckled as he watched his brother attack his own friends.

"He can't hear you. I've injected extra poison into him." he explained.

"Scorpio!"

"He chose death himself."

Stinger continued to beat them up.

Lucky and Kotaro weren't able to do anything at all and were now laying on the ground.

"Well? You like being beaten up by a former friend?" Scorpio asked them amused.

"Better than being beaten up by you!" Lucky declared.

Scorpio hit him with his knee and took him by his neck.

"Okay. Then I'll beat you after." he said and thew Lucky against some crates.

"Lucky?!" Hiroto and Kotaro shouted.

Scorpio stood before Kotaro and ordered Stinger to attack Kotaro.

Stinger snarled and got closer to him.

"Kotaro, run!" Hiroto shouted.

"Stop it!" Lucky also shouted.

But it was to late. Stinger hit Kotaro continuously and he wasn't able to do anything.

Korato got thrown against a wall and his transformation got undone.

"Kotaro!"

Lucky wanted to rush over to him but Scorpio stooped him.

"Have a taste of seeing someone weaker than you dying."

Stinger's tail was about to hit Kotaro but it missed him by a few centimeters and Kotaro hit it away from him.

"I'm not weak." Kotaro declared and slowly stood up.

"I'm also a protector." he said and remembered his little brother.

"I have friends who help." he said thinking about the other Kyurangers who were doing their best right now.

"Earthlings can also fight!" I'm stronger than you!" he shouted at Scorpio.

"Kotaro..."

Lucky saw his determination and nodded before he threw the antidote over to him.

"Use it on Stinger!" he shouted.

Kotaro looked at the antidote before turning back to look at Stinger.

"Stinger..."

Stinger tried to attack him with his tail again but Kotaro dodged it and rushed over to him.

Scorpio wanted to stop him but Lucky held him back.

"Your opponent is me!"

'Everyone is fighting with all their might. I can't just sit still and watch!' Hiroto thought and also started to hit against the force field with all his power.

Stinger hit Kotaro back to the ground.

"Stay down. The antidote's no use." Scorpio said and attacked Lucky with his spear.

Lucky also fell down to the ground, his transformation gone.

He glared at back at him and rushed back to the battle.

"It will work!" Kotaro shouted and stood up again to fight against Stinger.

Hiroto was also trying his best to bring down the force field.

'I can't give up now!' he thought.

Slowly cracks started to appear at the force field.

"Stinger taught me. How to become an admirable older brother!" Kotaro shouted while Stinger kicked him away.

Lucky was trying his best to hold onto Scorpio who tried to kick him away.

Hiroto continued to hit against the field and more and more cracks formed.

"Stinger...is an older brother that I admire!" Kotaro declared.

"I won't lose to a brother like you!"

Kotaro dodged the tail that attacked him and went closer to Stinger.

"Don't show me your bad side, Aniki! Return to the Brother, I love!" he shouted and went to prick Stinger with the antidote

Stinger stroke at Kotaro's side , tearing the fabric around his pocket where Champ's Kyutama was.

When he saw the Kyutama, Stinger went still and remembered the time he had together with Champ.

"Cha...mp."

Kotaro who was able to dodge saw that Stinger was distracted and stabbed the antidote into his back.

Lucky saw that Kotaro was able to do it and was relieved.

"I did it..."

Just when Kotaro was about to fall , Stinger grabbed his arm and pulled him up again.

"You've grown strong Kotaro." Stinger said and patted Kotaro on his head.

Kotaro smiled when he saw that Stinger was back to normal.

"Aniki!" He hugged Stinger around his waist.

"Why'd you go alone?" Lucky asked him while Stinger picked up Champ's Kyutama.

"You don't trust us?"

"I didn't want to bother you. I... didn't want another Champ."

"Champ would get mad at you. He didn't protect you so you could fight alone." Lucky told him.

Stinger remembered the words Champ said to him.

_"So... Don't try to carry the burden all on your own!"_

Lucky gave him back his jacket and blaster.

"Fight with us. We...are stronger than him!" Lucky said and looked over to Scorpio.

Stinger took his things from and looked up to Lucky who nodded at first before smiling.

He put his jacket on and attached his blaster back onto his arm.

"Aniki, let's settle this."

Scorpio only chuckled at this display.

"No matter how many there are, you're all still weaklings."

"But I made friends.That's why...I'm stronger than you!"

They transformed  and rushed into the battle once again.

Together they attacked him with their weapons and were able to hit him.

"Aniki is strong...but he's alone! I have comrades!"

**"Antares Impact!"**

**"Polaris Impact!"**

**"Regulus Impact!"**

They combined their attacks and were able to defeat Scorpio.

But he didn't want to accept his defeat.

"I, lose? I won't let that happen!" he shouted and released his whole power, breaking his mask.

"I'll never forgive you!"

Scorpio's attack got more powerful, they weren't able to dodge them.

"How's he this strong?" Lucky wondered.

"I'm not done yet!" Stinger declared and was about to attack again but the poison he did to himself stopped him.

"Why...now?"

Scorpio laughed when he saw Stinger getting on to knees.

"Your poison will kill you soon."

"I'll defeat you before I die!" he declared and rushed back along with the other two.

Scorpio scoffed and kicked them with away with his attack and their transformation fell.

"You're finished." he said.

Just when he was about to finish them off an axe flew to his direction and he had to dodge.

When the team looked back the saw Champ standing there.

"Kept you waiting,huh?" he asked them.

"Champ!" Lucky and Kotaro smiled when they saw him.

stinger had tears in his eyes when he saw that his partner was back again but he tried hide them.

"Hey, what's with you? I thought you were going to beat him alone." Champ asked amused.

"Who's the one who fell apart?" Stinger retorted back.

"I came apart protecting you."

"I told you that annoys me"

Champ chuckled at that answer.

"Looks like you've enough strength to run that mouth of yous. Then it's time for us to face our pasts."

"Yeah.Let's go. Partner."

Stinger threw the Taurus Kyutama and Champ caught it.

"That's the first time you called me partner." he laughed.

"Even if you are four people. It doesn't change that you're weaker than me." Scorpio said.

"Then how about five?"

Hiroto who was able to escape while the others fought against Scorpio attacked him from behind with his daggers and kicked him away before he went to the others.

"Hiroto!"

"You?! How did you escape?" Scorpio asked him.

"Your force field was too weak. I punched myself out."

"Hiroto! I'm glad your safe." Kotaro told him.

"It's because you guys were to slow that I had to free myself." Hiroto shrugged. 

He looked over to Stinger and Champ.

"I shall join you guys for the battle against the past. It's time that I get revenge for my father." he told them.

"What? You father was also..."

"That's fine." Stinger interrupted Champ.

"Lucky, Kotaro. Let's go!"

"Yeah."

**Say The Change!**

"Star Change!"

**"The Super Star! Shishi Red!"**

**"The Poison Star! Sasori Orange!"**

**"The Ring Star! Oushi Black!"**

**"The Big Star! Koguma Skyblue!"**

**"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"**

"The ultimate savior! Uchu Sentai!"

"Kuranger!"

"Alright. Let's test your luck!"

This time all five rushed into the fight.

Kotaro attacked him with his scarf along with Lucky who attacked with his sword.

Champ came from the side with his axe while Hiroto attacked him from behind again.

Stinger then started to charge at him with his spear where he hit Scorpio directly in the middle of his body.

He put the Kyutama on top of his weapons and rushed over to his brother with Scorpio doing the same.

"Aniki!"

"Stinger!"

They clashed in the middle and when Stinger was about to attack again the poison in him stopped him.

Scorpio saw his chance and kicked his weapon away from him.

"You're finished." he shouted and went to give him the final blow.

Stinger saw Champ's axe coming over to him and grabbed it to stop his attack.

"What?"

"Go, partner!" Champ shouted.

Stinger kicked Scorpio's spear away and attacked him with the axe.

He gave him the final blow before his transformation fell and Scorpio exploded.

The commander and the other two came running when they saw that Stinger has defeated Scorpio.

"Commander."

"Is it over?" he asked.

Stinger looked back and rushed over to his fallen brother.

"Aniki!" he shouted while holding him in his arms.

"You've grown strong..." Scorpio said.

"I became strong because I  found something to protect. Just like you did in the past." Stinger told him.

"I became drunk on power, casting away those I should have protected. Stinger... Finish me off."

"Aniki..."

The poison started to act again. Stinger grabbed his chest in pain.

"Don't die! You have people to protect!" Scorpio said and absorbed the poison into himself.

The marks on Stinger's face vanished and the pain from it turned Scorpio back into a human, the marks now on his face.

Stinger who saw what his brother did for him quickly rushed back to hold him in his arms again.

"I'm the only one who needs to die." Scorpio whispered.

"Aniki?"

"You have to live. Keep protecting people...with your comrades." he ordered and gave him the Kyutamas back that he had stolen before patting his head.

"You have good comrades with you."

"Yeah.They're the best."

Everyone watched as the brothers have finally united again.

"Is that all you had?"

Suddenly the hologram of Don Armage appeared.

"Don Armage."

"He's Don Armage?" Lucky asked shocked.

"Scorpio, you were a bit useful,but... Activate all Consumarz!" he ordered.

Madako heard the order and did as he said.

"Do you know what you're doing?!" Lucky shouted.

"Kyurangers. Die with the Earth." he said and sent a powerful attack to their direction.

Scorpio pushed himself up with his last strength and stopped the attack.

"Aniki!"

"Destroy the Big Consumarz. If you do that, all the Consumarz should stop."

"Don't, Aniki!" Stinger shouted

"Go!" he ordered.

Champ went to Stinger's side.

"Hey, keep it together!" he shouted.

Stinger looked at his brother for the last time before he run away along with the others.

"I'm glad to have protected you in the end." Scorpio smiled before vanishing forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Stinger was quiet while he looked at the river.

Champ went over to comfort him.

"Partner. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I won't let Aniki have died in vain.Let's go."

"Okay."

Lucky called the others at the Orion.

"Orion. Please deploy all Voyagers." Lucky said but they suddenly heard the screams from the others.

"What's wrong?!"

"The Orion is under attack!" Balance shouted.

"They're shooting at the hatches! I can't deploy the Voyagers!" Raptor reported.

"What?!"

"Commander, Spada and Hammy, take Ryutei-Oh and head back to the Orion." Lucky ordered

"What about the Big Consumarz?" Hammy asked nervously.

"We're going to revive the Argo Ship!" he declared.

"This is our only hope."

"Understand."

The three quickly went back to the Orion.

"But how do we revive the Argo ship?" Kotaro asked.

"Hiroto, do you know?" Lucky asked him.

"I'm not sure but I believe we just have to hold the three Kyutamas together."

"Then let's try it."

Stinger and Lucky pulled out the Kyutamas.

Thy started to shine and flew up to the galaxy.

Together they formed the constellation of the Argo Ship and a Kyutama was formed which flew into Lucky's hand.

"Argo Kyutama..."

He put it onto his blaster and shot a beam into the sky.

The constellation appeared again with a light shining into the river and a ship emerged.

"This is the legendary Argo ship?" Champ asked.

"Don Armage knew this was hidden on Earth?" Stinger wondered.

"Anyway, let's board it." Lucky said.

"Yeah."

\---------------------------

Together they went into the ship and Lucky activated the Hikari Kyutama to give them some light.

"Lucky. Look at that." Hiroto pointed to the middle of the room where something that looked like a container was there.

"What is that?" Champ asked.

"A cold sleep capsule." Hiroto answered.

Everyone looked at him for an explanation.

"inside this, one can remain dormant for a long time." he explained.

"Then someone's asleep in this thing?" Champ wondered.

"Alright! Let's open it up!" Lucky said.

"It's dangerous! If you blindly open it and something bad happens..." Champ warned but Lucky didn't listen to him and he pushed the button together with Kotaro.

"Hey!" Stinger shouted.

The lid of the capsule slowly opened up and cold fog came out of it.

They looked inside it to see a very hairy person laying in it.

"Who's that guy?" Stinger asked suspicious.

"Is he alive?" Kotaro wondered.

"Let's wake him up." Lucky said happily.

"Don't." Champ warned.

Lucky was about to touch the person when he woke up himself.

"It scared me!" Champ said while Kotaro hid behind him.

"The legends begins." the man said and pointed his sword at them.

"The legend begins." he repeated and attacked them with the sword.

The others quickly went back to dodge him.

"What are you doing?!" Lucky shouted.

"That's dangerous." Champ told him.

"Remember this. I have awakened. In other words. The legend has started!" he declared and continued his attack.

"Maybe his long slumber has damaged his brain." Hiroto said while dodging his attacks.

Champ tried to hold him back.

"Why, you!"

"We're not the enemy! We just revived the Argo Ship in order to save the galaxy." Lucky told him.

The man stooped his attack and pushed his bangs away to look at Lucky.

Lucky smiled when he thought that the man finally understood but he continued his attacks.

Lucky dodged him and Stinger and Champ came over to help him hold the man down.

"Stop fighting! Calm down!" Champ shouted.

"Holy Moly. This is going to be quite the legend." the man said and freed himself from their hold.

He was about to attack them again when Hiroto came from behind and hit him with a vase.

"Shut up."

"OW!"

Lucky and the other looked at Hiroto with a funny look.

"What? He was annoying me with his whole 'legend' talk." he explained.

"That's what annoyed you?..." Lucky sweat dropped.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Stinger said.

"Lucky, change."

"Yeah."

They took out their Kyutamas and transformed and rushed to the battle.

"Who are you people?!" the man asked and they halted in front of him.

"We told you! We're the Kyurangers!" Lucky explained.

The man moved his bangs out of his face again to take a look at them.

"It can't be..."

The others looked nervously as the man stared at them.

"What?"

"Holy Moly. So that's what's going on... You people are...the Kyurangers,right?"

Everyone stumbled at his question. And here they thought he had something important to say.

"We've been telling you that this whole time!" Champ shouted.

"Can I please hit him again?" Hiroto sighed.

"That's right! We're the ultimate saviors!" Lucky explained ignoring what Hiroto just said.

"Ultimate? That's amazing." the man said coming closer and patting Lucky on his shoulder.

"There's something wrong with this guy!" Champ declared.

"If you're the ultimate... Then I'm the legendary savior.Born and raised on Earth. I'm Ootori Tsurugi." he introduced himself.

"Ootori Tsurugi?" Everyone except of Hiroto asked.

"We don't have time for that! There are still a lot of Consumarz out there destroying the Earth. We should hurry up!" Hiroto said and pushed them all out of the ship, not caring what the maniac the woke up just said.

Together they went on top of a roof to see the situation.

"Holy Moly! The Earth is going to blow up in a few minutes?!" Tsurugi asked shocked.

"There's no time! Can we use the power of the Argo Ship to destroy that?" Lucky asked him.

"The power of the Argo Ship?It has no power." Tsurugi told them.

"What do you mean?" Stinger asked him.

"What I mean is..." he pulled the sword out of his shield and flames surrounded him.

Everyone jumped in surprise at the flames.

When it  dissolved Tsurugi wasn't a huge amount of hair anymore.

Instead he  looked like a human again. Without a shirt.

"Reviving the Argo Ship means reviving me. In other words... I am the key to defeating your enemies." he explained and pulled out a Kyutama.

"Eh?"

Tsurugi put the Kyutama in the middle of his sword.

**C'mon the Change!**

"Star Change!"

Tsurugi pulled his sword out of his shield and transformed himself.

**"Space Bu-star! Houou Soldier!"**

"Is he also a Kyuranger?" Kotaro asked when they saw his transformed form in front of them.

"I suppose." Champ answered.

"Bear witness as a legend is about to begin!" Tsurugi said.

Meanwhile back in space the commander and the other two were able to destroy the Consumarz which were attacking the Orion.

"How are Lucky and the rest? Have they revived the Argo?" the commander asked.

Everyone back at the Orion were looking dumbfounded at the screen.

"It's a Kyuranger." Naga said with wonder.

"Kyuranger?"

"Radical." Balance mumbled.

"Radical?"

"He's nuts, but he's strong." Raptor said.

"Nuts?"

"Just who is he?!" Garu asked.

Back on earth Tsurugi was fighting against some Indavers.

Two Tsuyoindavers shot at him with their cannons but Tsurugi shielded himself and shot back with his shield.

"He may be nuts, but he's freaking strong!" Lucky shouted when they saw Tsurugi defeating them all alone.

"Let's take out that big one next." Tsurugi said and looked up to the Consumarz which shot lasers at him.

Tsurugi shielded himself again and when the explosion dissolved he standing there anymore. Instead he was up destroying the Consumarz one after another.

Only the big Consumarz was left.

"Wow."

Tsurugi turned to the big Consumarz and put his sword back into his shield.

**"Phoenix End"**

He pulled his sword out of the shield again and it was now wrapped in flames.

With it he slashed the Consumarz into half and landed back at the ground while it exploded.

"Holy Moly. My deeds are sure to become legend." he commented, praising himself.

With the destruction of the big Consumarz every Consumarz on the earth were now deactivated.

"He did it! The Consumarz on Earth are stopping!" Raptor shouted with glee.

"They did it!" Hammy and Spada high fived.

"You done it now." Madako  was now standing in front of Tsurugi.

"Looks like it's down  to a one to one fight." she said and pointed her sword at him.

"You too will be written...in one of the pages of my new legend." Tsurugi said.

"Now, come at me."

Madako started to attack him with her sword but he dodged it easily before he stopped the sword with two fingers before hitting her with his shield.

"What power." Madako mumbled out of breath.

"Of course. What you're fighting is a legend." he said before finishing her with a slash.

"Jark Matter... farewell!" Madako shouted and exploded.

"You're amazing." Lucky told him when Tsurugi's transformation fell.

"Of course.After all ,I am the legendary savior." he said and walked over to the team.

"Listen.You're now witnesses to a legend.We'll meet again."

The others watched as Tsurugi went his own way.

\-----------------------------------------

Stinger was back at the cliffs where he fought against Scorpio along with Champ. There he made a grave for his brother.

He put some flower on it and took some steps back.

"I will live. To protect the galaxy." Stinger said. He smiled at the grave before he went back to the Orion.

Back there everyone was celebrating the return of Champ.

"Cheers!"

Everyone welcomed him back.

"As long as there's justice, I'll keep reviving!" he declared.

"Let's go!"

"One, two three...Moo!"Everyone shouted.

Naga looked a little bit confused before he asked

"Should we be celebrating during Stinger's time of sadness."

"It's fine. Good or bad, this was Stinger's suggestion." Balance explained.

"Is Stinger okay?" Garu wondered.

"He's alright. Plus he has us. And Hiroto is with him right now."

\------------------------------------------------

Hiroto was standing at the docking bay waiting for Stinger to return.

When he saw the Sasori Voyager land he went there to greet Stinger.

"Welcome home."

"Hiroto?"

"Everyone is celebrating right now. I thought now would be a good time to talk."

"About what Scorpio did..."

"It's alright. In the end he went back to the right path."

"But your father was!..."

"Don't worry. It's true that I was devastated when I lost my father... but I never really wanted revenge."

"..."

"Anyway this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember why Scorpio kidnapped me in the the first place."

"Yeah... he said something about the ultimate power..."

"Before you ask me, I also don't know what he was talking about. He said that my father hid it away but even I don't know what it could have been..."

"Should we tell the others?"

"No. We don't even know if it really exist. For now I will try remember if my father told me anything about it... But until then we should keep it a secret from the others."

"I understand."

When they were in front of the control room they heard Kotaro telling them something.

"The rest of the dolls..."

Stinger's eyes widen when he heard the word doll and quickly entered the room along with Hiroto who looked a bit confused at his behavior.

When the entered the room they saw that everyone was looking at Kotaro who had his back against them.

Everyone were shocked to see them enter and tried to stop Kotaro from talking.

"...were made by Aniki so that Champ wouldn't feel lonely." Kotaro told them not realizing that the person he was talking about was behind him.

Everyone looked uncomfortable as Stinger went to Kotaro and put his hand on his head.

Kotaro was a little confused  when the others didn't react but then he felt a hand on his head and turned around and to his horror Stinger was standing there with a laughing Hiroto behind him.

"Something wrong with that?" Stinger asked emotionless.

"Warriors of the Scorpius Constellation have a fondness of needlework." He said looking at Kotaro.

Kotaro quickly took a few steps away and hugged Balance in surprise.

"Aniki!" he shouted.

Stinger looked at everyone.

"Garu. Raptor. Champ. And everyone. Um... I'm sorry." he apologized and bowed in front of them.

"Eh?!"

"What a shock."

"Are you okay?"

Everyone was surprised that the quiet and serious Stinger would apologize or even bow!

Stinger looked embarrassed when he lifted his head up.

He quickly treid to leave the room but the door was a little bit slow.

Everyone laughed when they saw his hasty exit.

The commander watched them all laugh before he thought back to the other thing that happened today.

"Houou Soldier. Ootori Tsurugi. So he's the legendary savior? Just what secret does he hold?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next they the Kyurangers were all in the control room talking about what happened yesterday.

"Now we can kick Jark Matter's ass,right?" Lucky asked excitedly.

"I can't wait to see what power the Argo Ship has." Garu said.

"If the Agro had any power anyway..." Hiroto mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something Hiroto?" Hammy asked him when she heard something.

"No, nothing."

"The Argo Ship intrigues me, but that man...Just who is he?" Stinger wondered and everyone looked at the screen where the video from Tusrugi's fight was being played.

"He said he's an Earthling." Kotaro remembered.

"Maybe Eris from Planted Keel knows something." Spaga suggested.

"Good idea!" the commander said and put the Kyulette on the table.

"Alright, Kyulette the Chance!"

The Kyutamas from Champ and Balance came out.

Balance was happy to see Eris again.

"Yay! Eris likes me, so this is perfect!" he explained.

"Didn't she rejected you." Hiroto commented absently.

"Shut up."

"Hey, is this really going to be okay?" Champ  doubted.

"Leave it to me! I'm off." Balance said and left together with Champ.

"Have a safe trip!"

"Bye Bye."

"What are we supposed to do?" Lucky asked the commander.

"Ootori Tsurugi. Try to find him. Asking him directly would be the fastest way." the commander said.

"That's easy. I'm mean he's already here..." Hiroto commented.

"What?"

Hiroto pointed to Tsurugi who was floating in front of the Orion.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

The commander, Lucky and Raptor who still didn't know what was going on looked confused as everyone pointed to something behind them.

They turned around and finally saw Tsurugi.

"It's me! Hey! Open up!" Tsurugi shouted.

"Ah, there he is!"

Raptor also turned around and screamed when she saw him.

A few minutes later Tsurugi entered the control room and everyone started to ask him on question after another.

"Just who are you?!"

"Why were you asleep on the Argo Ship?"

What power does the Argo Ship has?!"

"Hey, how old are you?!"

Tsurugi was a little surprised at these questions.

"Holy Moly.So many questions. Very well, I'll tell you.I have revived. In other words, I am a legend."

'And here it comes with the whole legend thing again...' Hiroto sighed not interested in what Tsurugi has to say.

"Eh?"

"You didn't answer any of the questions." Naga told him.

"If you want to know about me, just read a history book."

"You didn't answer us." Garu shouted.

"All my legends are written down."

"I'm an Earthling... but I've never heard of an Ootori Tsurugi." Kotaro commented.

"Holy Moly!" Tsurugi couldn't believe it that no one knows him.

"Then listen to my shining legend. I'm the first Earthling who attempted to visit outer space. I'm the first man to find a Kyutama. And I was the first president of the Space Federation. I am the immortal Ootori Tsurugi! That's who I am!"

 "Unbelievable!" Naga shouted.

Tsurugi looked at Naga.

"How long where you asleep?" Stinger asked him.

Tsurugi thought about it for a little before he answered.

"About 300 years."

Everyone was surprised that he slept so long.

"It has changed so much since then that it's a bit troublesome, so I came here. You're fighting Jark Matter right?I defeated them before. Tell me the name of their current boss."Tsurugi ordered.

"Current Boss?"

"The one behind Jark Matter has never changed. He's Shogun Don Armage." Stinger told him.

"Holy Moly. That doesn't make sense... No never mind. It's nothing. Leave the rest to me!" he ordered.

"What? Aren't you going to fight with us?" Garu asked.

"With you? You must be joking. I have revived. In other words, your role as saviors is finished."

"Eh?"

"Our role is over?" Hammy asked.

"Fine work up to this point. You don't need to fight anymore. Your service in reviving me is enough to earn your spot in legend.."

"Wait a moment! We weren't fighting to just revive you. We're here to save the galaxy!" Lucky declared.

"That makes it easy for us then." the commander commented.

"Commander!"

"But how inconvenient it is to have just woken up. Let's assign an assistant and a cook to you." he said and pushed Spada and Raptor to Tsurugi.

"Eh? Us?"

"Holy Moly! I get to be accompanied by a beautiful assistant and a chef?" Tsurugi asked.

"Beautiful assistant?" Raptor imaged herself in a office outfit.

'Mr. CEO did you call?'

"Let's get to work. Please find Jark Matter educational center on Earth." Tsurugi ordered.

"Understood."

Raptor searched on her tablet and found the place.

"There's a Jark Matter college." she said and showed him the place.

"That's the area? How nostalgic." Tsurugi mumbled.

"Let's go beautiful assistant, chef!"

"Beautiful assistant on her way!" Raptor saluted and followed him out.

"Wait a moment! You're okay?"Spada asked her and followed them out.

"I'm off."

"You sure, Commander? Doesn't it make you mad to hear all that?" Lucky asked him.

"It's not like we're just going to to go, 'Sure,okay' when told to stop fighting, right? We have our pride." the commander answered.

'But where have I heard his name before?...' Hiroto thought.

\------------------------------------------------------

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think that people would like this story and I lost interest as I continued to watch the series but after I read the comments I suddenly felt really motivated to continue this story.  
> So thank you all for supporting this story and all your comments.  
> I shall try my best to finish this story :)

After Spada and Raptor left with Tsurugi Hiroto couldn't shake off his thought that he had heard something about Ootori Tsurugi before.

"Commander. May I have permission to return to my home for the day?" Hiroto turned around to the commander.

"Eh? Hiroto?" Everyone was surprised that he would want to go home at such time.

"Is there something bothering you?" Shou Ronpo asked as he saw the thoughtful look on Hiroto's face.

"I believe that Tsurugi spoke the truth when he told us about his past. Maybe I'll be able to find something out at my father's library." Hiroto explained.

"I see... That isn't such a bad idea. Alright, I give you permission to return home. If you find anything contact us immediately." the commander agreed.

Hiroto nodded and went to the docking bay to get his voyager ready.

As he was checking if all systems were okay Lucky joined him in the voyager.

"You sure you should go there alone? Maybe it's better if someone accompanied you." Lucky suggested.

He was worried that if Hiroto saw his home now he would remember all the bad things that happened recently along with the revelation of his father's death.

"The Earth is still getting targeted and with Balance,Champ and me gone it's better if you and the others stay here. We won't know when there will be an emergency on Earth. Spada and Raptor are also busy following Tsurugi. " Hiroto explained.

"But..."

Hiroto smiled a little as he saw that Lucky still wasn't happy about this.

"Don't worry. I'm just looking for some information so I won't get attacked or something. I'll be save in my own home." Hiroto told him and took Lucky's hand with his own.

"I'll call if something happens so trust me."

"Alright, I'll trust you." Lucky agreed and held his hand for a bit loner before he left the voyager.

He watched from the docking bay as the Hakuchou Voyager took off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Hiroto arrived in front of the planetarium. He exited the voyager and looked around him.

"Everything is still the same."  he mumbled as he looked at the beautiful lake with the planetarium and the waterfall besides it.

The first room he entered in his home was the one with the big telescope. As Hiroto touches the telescope he remembers all the happy memories he had as he and his father looked at the stars from this telescope.

Even as a child he was never bored to look at them. But as he remembers his father he also thinks about what Scorpio had told him

_"As amusing as this is this isn't why I brought you here. Soon the Argo will be mine and I'll defeat Don Armage. With his death most of the galaxy will be under my control. But there's still one thing stopping me from having the whole galaxy._

_"The Rebellion..." Hiroto mumbled._

_"That's right. With the Rebellion's existence people will continue to fight against my control. That's why the Rebellion will have to disappear. And your father had the answer for this. The ultimate power in the universe!"_

'Just what were you hiding...'

Hitoro arrived at the huge library.

"Let's see, Tsurugi said that he slept for 300 years and that he was the first human in outer space. So it would make sense if this event has been documented somewhere in a history book."

Hiroto walked further into the library.

A few minutes later he arrived in front of the shelves with history books from all over the galaxy.

"Hm... this is the history of the the Ursa system... this is for the emergence of black holes... this is the book about the cold war in the Ophiuchus System... Ah there it is. The history of Earth."

Hiroto took out a old dark brown book which was covered with dust.

"Let's see... 'The first ever human to vent out to outer space was a scientist with the name Ootori Tsurugi. Along with being the first human in outer space he was also owner of his own laboratory the **Ootori Tsurugi Science Laboratory.** After his first successful outing into the space Tsurugi formed the **Space Federation,** which was an universal alliance.'... So he did spoke the truth... I better call the others."

~Meanwhile at the Orion~

Lucky and the others just got a call from Balance and Champ. Eris refused to talk with Balance and run into the forest after she slapped Balance. They would call again after they find her again and caught her.

The screen appeared again and this time with Hiroto.

"Hiroto, did you find something?" the commander asked.

"Yes, I found an old history book from Earth. Tsurugi spoke the truth when he told us that he was the first human to venture into outer space. Also it seems like he owned a science laboratory where he was the head scientist. After his first venture to space Tsurugi appeared to have traveled all around the universe and later on formed the Space Federation." he reported.

"We found his old laboratory on Earth. It was where the Consumarz was. So Tsurugi really was someone legendary." Kotaro said amazed.

"That's everything I have found out until now.I call again when I find something else." Hiroto said and ended the call.

~Back with Hiroto~

"Now let's see if I can find anything else"

Hiroto put the history book back to the shelf and continued his search. 30 minutes later he didn't find anything else about Tsurugi anymore.

"Maybe this was the only book Jark Matter wasn't able to destroy... I should go back soon."

Just as Hiroto was about to turn back to the direction he came from, he saw something shining in the back of the library.

"What was that?" he wondered and decided to take a look. Hiroto walked further into the library until he stood in front of an old stone wall.

There on the wall was the same swan symbol like on his book. Only this swan had a gem there where it's eye should be.

"This is the same as my book..." Hiroto caressed the symbol softy. The gem began to shine again and the wall parted itself.

Behind the wall Hiroto saw a secret path. He followed the path to an old room with a table in the middle. In front of the table  was a star map with all constellations on it.

As Hiroto took a step closer into the room he saw that an old journal was lying on top of the table along with what looked like a necklace.

He took the journey and opened it on a random page.

"Year 17XX Day XX. I have returned from my travel in the Ara System. There I found a mysterious necklace which was worth shipped by the inhabitants. Maybe this has something to do with this white globe thing I found the other day. It seems more researches are needed. Signed C." Hiroto read from the journal.

"Who's C.?" he wondered and continued to read.

"Year 17XX Day XX. A few days after my return a man named Ootori Tsurugi appeared in front of door along with someone called Orion. They asked for my help to create something they could use the power of this globe thing he had.  Of course I was skeptical of that man but he convinced me by his plan to unite the 88 systems. It was also then that he told me that these things were called Kyutamas. Tsurugi wasn't sure what exactly they were but he told me his story for when the Kyutama saved his life and gave him immortality like how a true Phoenix would have the power to heal others. Signed C."

"Year 17XX Day XX.  After Tsurugi had left along with Orion, I immediately began to find out everything I could about these Kyutamas. If my speculations are right then there should be a Kyutama for each constellation. I believe that each of them has another power which are compatible with the constellation they represent. So the Kyutama I have found here must be for the Cygnus constellation. I wonder what it can do? Signed C."

"So Tsurugi knew that person..." Hiroto looked at the necklace which was still on the table and picked it up.

"This must be the necklace C. found. I wonder if it also has some kind of power.." Just when Hiroto wanted to continue to read the journal his Seiza Blaster started to make noises.

"Hiroto it's quite late now. You should return if you can't find anything anymore. " the commander told him.

Hiroto looked at the necklace and journal he found and was thinking if he should report them but he then decided against it.

"I understand. I shall make my way back to the Orion now." Hiroto said and ended the call.

He took the necklace and journal with him and left the room.

Two hours later Hiroto arrived at the Orion along with Champ and Balance.

"We're home! Mission complete! Shower me with compliments!" Balance announced as they entered the control room.

"Good work, you guys. Hiroto have you found out something else?" the commander asked.

"No, other than the history book it seems like Jark Matter had truly erased everything there was about Tsurugi." he reported.

"Speaking of that guy, where's he?" Champ asked as he looked around.

"He left again. It seems he likes working on his own." Shou Ronpo answered.

"He knows Don Armage's secret. That's why... we need him to defeat Jark Matter." Stinger commented.

"Lucky, what about you?" Garu asked.

"I acknowledge his power. But I'm not going to be his underling. I swear it." Lucky declared.

"Did I miss something?" Hiroto wondered as Lucky talked about being an underling.

"You see it's like this..." Hammy told him what happened today and what they found out from Eris.

"I see... But I can understand him a little bit. After all it's quite a shock to wake up 300 years later after you have seen all your friends die in front of you..." Hiroto mumbled.

"Anyway we shall call this a day and rest up. We have to be prepared for whatever could happen tomorrow." the commander said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kotaro presented the team their Kyurangers licenses he made.

"Ta-da!" Kotaro presented them proudly.

"They're our Kyurangers licenses! They're proof  that we're Kyurangers." Hammy explained and proudly showed them hers.

"So cool, garu!"

Naga and Balance also looked at them.

"I want one too..." Naga commented.

"So besides me, Stinger, Hammy and Spada, the rest of of you haven't gotten yours?" Champ wondered and he and Stinger showed them their licenses.

"Oh yeah... I forgot." the commander remembered.

"I thought you might have, so I made ones for the rest of you." Kotaro explained and gave each of them their licenses.

Hiroto looked at the license with his picture and the symbol of the Cygnus on it.

"If you had it with you the whole time why didn't you just used this so that Eris had believed us when we told her we were Kyurangers ." Hiroto asked Hammy with a emotionless stare.

"Uhm... you see the reason is..." Hammy stammered.

"Yes?" Hiroto continued to stare at her.

"I forgot?" Hammy asked.

Hiroto just sighed and decided to just forget it. Hammy also sighed in relief when he stopped looking at her.

"Where's Ootori Tsurugi's?" Naga asked.

"He's no Kyuranger to me!" Lucky declared.

"Stop being so bullheaded." Hammy scolded him.

It was quiet for a few seconds before the screen appeared and showed them that the Earth was under attack again.

"A Vice-Shogun?" Lucky wondered.

"Can't ignore that. All members proceed!" the commander ordered.

"Okyu!" Everyone saluted and went to the Earth. Hiroto decided to stay on the Orion along with the commander just in case.

\---------------------------------------

After everyone left, Hiroto went back to his room. There he continued to read the Journal of C.

"Year 17XX Day XX. Finally after months of testing the weapon for Tsurugi was finished. It was quite a challenge to somehow control the Kyu Energy. It was quite a surprise that such a small thing could hold so much energy. Tsurugi will come over tomorrow. We will test the weapon and see if there are any complications I'll still need to fix. Signed C.

So that person must also been a scientist..." Hiroto continued to browser the journal.

"Year 17XX Day XX. There are some rumors about a organization flying around the galaxy and taking planets in their control. Tsurugi and the others are preparing for war now. He also asked me to join them but I'm no warrior. For me researching is enough. That's why I decided instead of fighting I would help them create weapons along with some kind of transportation that could help them in this cruel war. I discovered the Argo Ship after finding the Kyutamas of Puppis, Vela and Carina in my journeys. Together they form the Argo ship. Of course the ship itself didn't had anything to fight back so we decided to re-build it into a huge Mecha which Tsurugi could control with his Kyutama.  I call it the **Gigant Houou.** Signed C.

Year 17XX Day XX. Many months have passed since I decided to help Tsurugi. It was a cruel war just like I had predicted. Many lives where lost... Among them only Orion and I survived from the once 88 warriors. Tsurugi fell into a coma after he sacrificed his immortality to end Don Armagen. Unfortunately Orion and I believe that he isn't as defeated as everyone thinks, so we decided to put Tsurugi into a cold sleep capsule and put it in the Argo Navis. Then we separated the Kyutama back into it's origin three and distributed them far away from each other, so that Tsurugi can once again save the universe if Don Armagen shall ever appear again. Orion decided to spread the legends of the  Kyurangers so that the future generation will be able to fight against Jark Matter along with Tsurugi. Signed C.

Year 18XX Day XX. After Orion and I parted in our ways I have returned home to my own planet. I believe that the Kyutamas have still more power than we know off. Sadly I don't think that it is something that can all be found out in one lifetime. I have decided that if I ever have children I shall tell them all about what has happened and they shall hopefully continue my research. This along with the mystery of the necklace I have found so many months ago shall be the legacy I will pass on. May the future generations have luck in their search of the truth.  Signed C.

This is the end of the journal... So no one has ever found out what it is with this necklace... " Hiroto mumbled and closed the journal. When he wanted to put the journal back on his shelf, a letter fell down from it.

Hiroto grouched down to pick it up.

"To Tsurugi..." Hiroto read.

"Hiroto! Big trouble!" the commander shouted and run into his room.

"What's wrong?" Hiroto stood up and followed the commander to the control room.

Lucky and Tsurugi were sitting there while Lucky glared over to him.

"What happened?" Hiroto asked as he got the first aid kit out and started to tend on the wound on Tsurugi's head.

"Tecchu along with his right hand man Gaburaa got the others. He bind them into his body." the commander explained.

Hiroto put a bandage around Tsurugi's head and closed the first aid kit.

"This should be enough. "

"Thank you..." Tsurugi said and took his jacket from the chair besides him before he was heading to the door.

"Where are you going?!" Lucky asked him angrily.

"To find Tecchu. I've got some payback for him." Tsurugi answered without a care.

"Get it together!" Lucky shouted and walked  over to him. 

"Saving the other comes first!"

"Hey, this is no times for fighting among comrades." the commander tried to stop them.

"Comrades? This guy is no comrade of mine." Lucky told him.

"That's right. I don't need anyone who won't be a shield for me." Tsurugi's said and left.

"What a bastard!" Lucky said angrily.

"Maybe he's trying to save them alone?" Shou Ronpo wondered.

"Him?" Lucky asked skeptical.

"That guy would never do that--"

"There's time where his words and his actions do not align." the commander interrupted.

"For example,why weren't you badly hurt by that attack just now?"

"He might be caring some heavy burden." Hiroto commented.

"He's a man who fell asleep right after the war has ended along with the lost of many of his friends. I wouldn't be surprised that there are still some unhealed wounds in his heart."

Lucky didn't say anything and left the room.

"Right now we can only hope that they will be able to understand each others feelings." Shou Ronpo sighed and sat down on his seat.

"Yeah..." Hiroto went over to the control board and started to search for the Daikaan with his friends.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later he found the signal of Balance and Champ.

"I found them. They're in front of some industrial area." he reported.

"Alright, let's head out. I'll contact Lucky in the way."

On their way to the Earth with the Ryuu Voyager they picked up Lucky  and headed to the area where the others were.

They saw that the Vice-Shogun was about to finish Tsurugi but the commander attacked Tecchu and Gaburaa and was able to save him. The Kyutama landed behind Tsurugi and Lucky rushed over to him.

He picked Tsurugi up by his collar and looked at him.

"How long are you gonna fight like your immortal?! Cherish your life! If you die...then everyone who died for you will have died in vain!" Lucky screamed.

Tsurugi looked at him in astonishment and remembered that it wasn't the first time that someone had told him this.

"But I can't run away." Tsurugi told him.

"I'm the legendary savior."

"I'm also a savior!" Lucky shouted.

"If you tell me to be your shield, then I will. But remember this! I'm going to be a shield who fights! I'll defeat all the enemies that stands before you!" he declared.

Tsurugi laughed as he heard his declaration.

"Holy Moly. What kind of shield also fights?" he wondered.

"Isn't our Lucky amazing? He says things that others wouldn't even think of. Aren't you interested in fighting with him? Right? " the commander asked him.

"Also if you still believe that it was your fault that your comrades died, then you should take responsibility for it." Hiroto interfered and pushed the letter he found earlier on at him.

"It is also the wish of your comrades that you fight with us."

Tsurugi took the letter out of Hiroto's hand.

"This is..."

"My ancestor left it behind for you. Even this generation is willing to follow you like yours." he smiled.

"Current saviors should work together with the previous saviors." Lucky continued.

"We'll create a new legend!" he declared.

 "Guess I'll call myself a savior too." the commander commented.

"I won't miss the fun either." Hiroto said.

"Holy Moly! A new legend?! Sounds good! Let's fight together. Let's save the galaxy together!" Tsurugi agreed with a smile and gave Lucky back his Kyutama.

"Alright, lucky! Let's go Tsurugi!" Lucky said and Tsurugi nodded.

"Yeah."

"So this whole not fighting together drama is finally over." Hiroto sighed in relief while the commander nodded in satisfaction.

They got into position as their enemies got back on their feet.

**Say The Change!**

**C'mon The Change!**

"Star Change!"

"Eye of the Dragon!"

**"The Super Star! Shishi Red!"**

**"The Dragon Mastar! Ryu Commander!"**

**"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"**

**" The Space Bustar! Houou Soldier!"**

"The ultimate saviors!"

"Uchu Sentai! Kyuranger!"

As their enemies attacked them Lucky activated the Scutum Kyutama

"I'll show you..."

A shield appeared and saved them from being hit.

"... a fighting shield!" Lucky shouted and after the shield disappeared he sent a shock wave at Tecchu with his sword. Gaburaa tried to block it with his staff but the explosion sent him flying backwards.

Lucky laughed as he hit his target but suddenly Tsurugi went in front of him.

"Hey! What are you doing getting in front of your shield?!" Lucky asked him surprised.

"A fighting shield is pretty cool." Tsurugi answered.

Tecchu saw his chance ndt threw a fire ball at them.

"Let me be one too!" Tsurugi shouted and blocked the attack with his shield before he shot Tecchu down with it.

Of course the Vice-Shogun got angry at this and fired some more fire balls.

Lucky and Tsurugi pushed each other away to block the attack and hit the enemy at the same time.

The commander and Hiroto could only watch this childish behavior and Hiroto sighed while he put his hand on his head.

"Despite their griping, they get along pretty well." the commander commented lightly.

" They are just two small kids who can't share the same toy..." Hiroto compared as they rushed to the enemy and attacked him.

And they still argued about who will be the shield.

"I'll be the shield!"

"No, me!"

"Then, I..." the commander interrupted.

"Go ahead!" They said and let him in.

"Eh? Eh?" the commander asked in disbelief and got hit by one of the fire balls.

Hiroto sighed again and decided to take control of this situation.

He rushed over to the Vice-Shogun.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Hurry up and save the others!! Commander stand up and help me here!" he ordered as he started to attack Tecchu with his dagger.

"Yeah!" Lucky agreed as the commander also stood up and joined Hiroto in his battle against the Vice-Shogun. Together they pushed him away from Gaburaa.

Meanwhile Lucky and Tsurugi worked together to defeat Gaburaa. In the end they were able to save everyone and Gaburaa was defeated.

But Tecchu wasn't happy about this at all and summoned Gaburaa back as a giant.

Lucky and Tsurugi summoned their voyagers to fight against the giant Gaburaa.

Hiroto and the commander tried to hold back Tecchu from interfering but he just pushed to to the side and their transformation fell. 

The Vice-Shogun also turned into a giant and hit them both with his iron chain ball which damaged the voyagers quite a lot.

The others also saw that they were in danger and wanted to help them when suddenly the Kyutamas started to radiate a bright light.

The Kyurangers had to close their eyes as the Kyutamas flew out of their hands and enlarged them self. They attacked Tecchu and Gaburaa before they surrounded Lucky and Tsurugi.

**Super C'mon The Docking!**

**KyuTamaJin**

"Awesome! The 13 Kyutamas combined!" Hammy shouted out as they looked at the new Mecha.

"The Kyutamas realized that their friends needed help and decided to show them self..." Hiroto mumbled in amazement

With the power of the 13 Kyutamas, the new Mecha was able to defeat Gaburaa. Unfortunately Tecchu was able to escape after he used Gaburaa as shield.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the control room of the Orion Lucky presented Tsurugi his Kyuranger license.

"This is proof that you're a Kyuranger. Proof that you're our comrade." Lucky explained.

"Holy Moly! This is so cool! This is legendary!" Tsurugi shouted out in joy.

"Now you're a member of the Kyurangers, garu." Garu said and patted him on his shoulder.

"Let's get along!" Balance told him.

"If you have any questions about the ship, just ask." the commander told him.

"Let's get along." Tsurugi said and patted the commander on his back.

"I may be much older than you , but don't let that intimidate you. Call me 'Tsurugi' " he told them.

"Awesome. Let's get along Tsurugi!" Hammy and Kotaro said in unison.

"Sure."

"Let's get along, Tsurugi. Let's save the galaxy together." Lucky said and they shook hands which excited the others.

"Oh right. I wanted to give Raptor her license. Where is she?" Kotaro asked.

"Planet Toki in the Horologium System. They're looking for the Horologium Kyutama." Tsurugi answered.

"Horologiom Kyutama... If I remember correctly the Horologium Kyutama controls the time in the galaxy." Hiroto mumbled.

"That's correct. It also can be used to travel back in time." Tsurugi announced.

"The past?!"

"I see. So you're going to the past to defeat Don Armagen?" Stinger asked him.

"No." Tsurugi denied.

"I want to know the truth behind that battle." he explained.

Suddenly Spada and Raptor called the Orion.

"Everyone, hurry  to Planet Toki!" Spada ordered.

"We can't handle it alone!" Raptor told them frantically

"Alright, let's go! We're getting the Horologium Kyutama!"  Lucky declared.

"OKyu."

So the Kyuranger were on their way to the Horologium System.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done T^T  
> While I was writing this chapter I did the worst mistake ever. I accidentally closed the file while I was writing and I forgot to save the chapter before it happened. I had to write almost everything again and I didn't remember what words I used in some parts. T^T  
> I hate it when that happens....  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

On their way to Planet Toki Hammy was curious about the Horologium Kyutama.

"Is it true you can go to the past?" Hammy asked Tsurugi.

"If we use the Horologium Kyutama, which controls the galaxy's time, we can turn back time." he explained.

"If we can turn back time... then we can meet people who've died?" Kotaro asked carefully.

"Is there someone you want to see?" Stinger asked him softly.

"I was wondering if I could see my late mother." Kotaro explained.

"Your mother... is dead?" Stinger asked and Kotaro nodded.

"She got sick soon after my brother was born and died." he explained.

"But don't feel bad." he continued when no one said anything.

"This isn't the time to talk about that anyway. Everyone's in the same boat." Kotaro said as he looked at the others around him.

Balance put his hand on Kotaro's shoulder to cheer him up a little.

"Oh. I see Planet Toki." Kotaro said and pointed at the Planet.

 ------------------------------------

A few minutes later they arrived at Planet Toki.

There, Spada and Raptor were fighting against the Vice- Shogun Tecchu.

The other's quickly transformed and attacked Teechu before he could harm the other two.

"Spada! Raptor!" Lucky shouted as they surrounded them.

"Guys!"

"So you're finally all here. Prepare yourselves. I'll exterminate all of you!" Tecchu declared and disappeared.

The Kyurangers called their transformation off.

"I can't believe he got there first." the commander commented.

"Holy Moly! We need to find the Horologium Kyutama as soon as possible." Tsurugi said but Spada interrupted him.

"About obtaining the Horologium Kyutama..." Spada started and looked at Raptor who pulled out her tablet.

"As the name implies, Planet Toki is shaped like a clock. And at each of the numbers, there are 12 keys. Also there is another key which is located at the middle of the planet which represents the hands of the clock." Raptor explained.

"All those keys must be turned within 30 minutes,otherwise it resets. We kept trying , but we can't make it in time." Spada finished.

"Alright, lucky! Including Tsurugi, we just happen to have 13 people. The Horologium Kyutama is as good as ours!" Lucky declared and the others cheered along.

They all walked to their assigned key.

Hiroto was on his way to the Key which was located in the middle of the planet.

A few minutes later he arrived at the river. He saw that the key was in the middle of it.

"This must be the key. I better turn it now and go back to the others."

Hiroto walked over to the key and was about to touch it when suddenly he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hiroto."

"No... It can't be..." Hiroto mumbled and slowly turned around.

And truly, there standing in front of him was his beloved father.

"Father..." Hiroto whispered in disbelieve.

"Hello son." Professor Cerebros called and smiled as he saw his son slowly walk up to him.

"But how...? I saw you die with my own eyes..." Hiroto mumbled.

"I don't know myself but I believe the power of the Horologium Kyutama has projected me here. Anyway it doesn't matter, I just glad to see that you are doing well."

Hiroto still can't believe that his father was now here with him again. At first he took some small steps but then he rushed to his father and jumped into his arms.

"Father!" he cried as his father held him just like back then when he was a little child.

"Why did you have to leave me?! I was really lonely! I wasn't even able to say goodbye! Why couldn't you just stay!" Hiroto screamed as he beat his clenched fist against his fathers chest.

"I'm sorry Hiroto." Professor Cerebro apologized as he held his son closer to him.

"I just wanted to protect you but it seems like I just have caused you even more pain with it."

Hiroto removed himself from his father's arms and wiped off his tears with his sleeve.

"Father... the man who killed you... I have met him."

"What?! Did he do something to you?!" Professor Cerebro shouted worriedly and put his hands at his son's shoulder to check if he had any injuries.

"He didn't do anything... But he told me that you knew where the ultimate power was..." Hiroto explained and his father went quiet as he heard that.

"Father... What did he mean by that?" Hiroto asked and his father sighed.

"So you know about it... Well it can't be helped. I had planned to tell you about it on your 21th birthday but that would be quite difficult with me death." he joked.

"Father, please be serious!"

"I understand... You see there's a secret  which was passed down for 300 years in our family. That secret it the so called 'ultimate power'" the professor began.

" Wait 300 years... Does it have something to do with the secret room in the library and the journal? So that person really was my ancestor?" Hiroto wondered.

"It seems you have already found it. That's good. You see the author of the journal was a researcher. He would travel around the galaxy and learn everything there was. One day on his trip to the Ara System he found the necklace which held even more power than the Kyutama. It is the goal of our family to find out what exactly it is."

"So because this necklace contains more Kyu energy than the Kyutamas it is called the 'ultimate power' ?" Hiroto asked as he  tried to put together the information he just got.

"Yes, even after 300 year our family was only able to find this out. But along with this I have a theory that this necklace has something to do with the '88 system war' which happened millions of years.

" '88 system war' ? " Hiroto asked.

"Yes, it was before the 88 systems found out that there were lives beyond their systems. It was truly a cruel war... They fought in order to find out who was the strongest among the systems. I remember that I have read about a necklace which was part of a story about the war. But sadly I can't remember which story it was." the professor sighed sadly.

'So the necklace must have some kind of power...' Hiroto thought.

"Hey, Hiroto!" Lucky came out from the bushes and saw that Hiroto was standing quite close to a stranger.

"Who are you?!" he asked and got between Hiroto and his father.

"Lucky?!" Hiroto shouted as he saw that Lucky was glaring at his father.

" Who are you? I won't let you harm Hiroto!" Lucky said and was about to put his Kyutama on his Seiza Blaster.

"Wait, Lucky!" Hiroto held his arm and stopped him from it.

"Hiroto?" Lucky asked confused.

"He's no stranger! That's my father." Hiroto explained.

"Your father?!" Lucky shouted shocked and felt embarrassed as he just threatened his friend's (crush's) father.

"Yes. And even if it was an enemy you don't have to act like my shield! I can protect myself just fine." Hiroto scolded.

Professor Cerebros just watched as the young man who just threaten him get's lectured by his son and started to laugh.

"Hahahaha!"

"Father?" Hiroto wondered as he stopped his lecture.

"Sir?" Lucky also looked a bit surprised as the Professor continued to laugh.

"Sorry, it's just... haha... I'm just glad to see that Hiroto has found some good friends." the professor calmed down and wiped the tear off his eyes.

"Anyway... Hiroto you have to turn the key now. There isn't much time left..." Lucky explained sadly.

Hiroto knew that he had to say his final goodbye now.

"Father..."

"I know... It's your duty as a savior. " Professor Cerebro sighed but he smiled nonetheless.

"But I'm glad that this time I can truly look at you for one last time. I'm just sorry that I'll have to leave you again."

Hiroto was silent as he tried to think what he should say to his father.

"Father, when you left me, I was all alone in this world... After you died I didn't believe that the galaxy could be saved anymore... But Lucky and the other Kyurangers convinced me... that the galaxy still had hope left... And if I also never give up and face my problems with a strong face this hope will always exist. That is something you had taught me..." Hiroto said and turned around to look at the key.

"That's why you don't have to worry anymore... I'm not alone anymore. I have friends who believe in me and we'll definitively bring back the peace." 

Hiroto walked to the key and touched the handle.  He slowly turned the key

"I'm glad..." the professor mumbled as his body slowly turned transparent.

"Lucky." he called.

"Yes."

"I trust you to take care of Hiroto for me." he smiled as his body slowly disappeared.

"Leave it to me. I promise that I'll protect him with everything I have!" Lucky declared.

"I believe you... Hiroto, I leave our family's legacy to you. I'm sure you'll be able to discover it's secret."

"I understand..."

"Now my soul can finally rest in peace. Goodbye, my beloved son." he muttered and as Hiroto completely turned the key his father also left this world forever.

"Goodbye father...." Hiroto whispered as tears fell down onto the handle of the key.

\---------------------------

A few seconds passed as Hiroto looked up to the sky.

Lucky knew that it was hard for Hiroto now but they had to return to the others.

"Hiroto.... Let's go back. The other's are waiting for us." he said and stretched his hand out for Hiroto to take.

"Yes." Hiroto agreed and took his hand.

Together they searched for the others and nearly bumped into Madako who was running away from the other's.

"Madako?!" Lucky shouted surprised.

"Lucky! Stop Madako!" Garu shouted.

"You won't get me de gozaru!" Madako shouted and run away.

"We have to follow her!" Hiroto shouted and they chased after her.

They arrived at the place where Tecchu was about to attack Tsurugi and Kotaro.

"Tecchu-dono! Help me de gozaru!" Madako pleaded as the Kyuranger's shot them with their Seiza Blasters.

"You okay?" Lucky asked as they run over to Tsurugi and Kotaro.

Balance, Naga and the commander also arrived along with Stinger, Champ and Kotaro's mother.

"Kotaro!" she called worriedly.

"Please watch from here." Stinger pleaded and he run to the other's with Champ.

Kotaro looked at his mother.

"Watch me, Mother. Protecting the galaxy is my battle." he begged and she nodded agreement.

"Everyone... let's go!" Lucky ordered.

"Okyu!"

**Say the Change!**

**C'mon the Change!**

"Star Change!"

"Eye of the Dragon!"

"It's here!!!!" Madako cheered as they transformed.

**"The Super Star! Shishi Red!"**

**"The Poison Star! Sasori Orange!"**

**"The Beast Star! Ookami Blue!"**

**"The Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!"**

**"The Ring Star! Oushi Black!"**

**"The Silent Star! Hebitsukai Silver!"**

**"The Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"**

**"The Speed Star! Washi Pink!"**

**"The Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!"**

**"The Dragon Ma-Star! Ryu Commander!"**

**"The Big Star! Koguma Skyblue!"**

**"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"**

**" The Space Bustar! Houou Soldier!"**

 "The ultimate saviors!"

"Uchu Sentai!"

"Kyurangers!"

"Alright... let's test..."

"...your luck!" everyone shouted and engaged into the battle.

The commander, Raptor, Balance and Kotaro stayed behind and shot at the enemy from far before they also rushed into the battle.

Kotaro's mother watched as her son joined the battle.

He and Hammy bind the Vice-Shogun with their weapons and Lucky, Hiroto, Tsurugi, Stinger and Champ attacked him.

Stinger and Champ kicked and punched him back and Tsurugi, Lucky and Hiroto slashed him from behind.

Tecchu attacked the Kyurangers with his iron chain ball which they dodged.

Kotaro used the chain ball as springbok and attacked Tecchu with his spear which sent him flying back.

Meanwhile the other Kyuranger's have defeated Madako with an **All Star Impact.**

"It doesn't matter how many of you small fry there are..." Tecchu rasped.

 "... you'll never be a match for the grandness of Jark Matter." he declared and shot a fire ball at them.

"I'm not small!" Kotaro shouted and activated the Ursa Major Kyutama.

He turned into a giant and kicked the fire ball back to Tecchu.

The attack hit him directly.

Kotaro picked him up and threw him into the air.

Lucky, Tsurugi, Stinger, Hiroto and Hammy attacked him with their weapons before Kotaro shot him with his Seiza Blaster.

The Vice Shogun fell onto the ground and all 13 Kyurangers surrounded him.

"By ourselves, we may be small... but each of us fight, bearing the weight of our past! That's why we're superstars!"  Lucky shouted.

"And there are 13 superstars." Tsurugi continued.

"In other words, Jark Matter has no chance of winning!" he declared.

"Let's go, everyone!"

Everyone pointed their Seiza Blaster at the Vice-Shogun.

**"Ultimate All Star Crash!"**

Tecchu got hit directly and exploded.

"Good luck!"

But Tecchu was still not defeated.

"I don't accept this!" He shouted and turned himself into a giant.

"Jark Matter is eternal!"

"Everyone form KyuTamaJin!" Lucky ordered.

The Kyurangers entered their Voyagers.

"Let's combine!" Lucky said.

"Okyu!"

  **Super C'mon the Docking!**

**KyuTamaJin**

"Alright, lucky!"

"With everyone here, it's much easier." Tsurugi commented.

"Everyone, let's go!"

"Okyu!" Everyone got ready.

"So you're just clingy to each other!" Tecchu mocked and attacked with his iron chain ball.

"Come at us." Tsurugi challenged.

The huge Mecha started to attack Tecchu.

He tried to hit them with his weapon but they dodged it easily.

Some Kyutamas separated from the Mecha and started to attack Tecchu with their Voyagers.

The Vice-Shogun got annoyed by their attacks and sent a huge energy ball in their direction.

The Mecha kicked it away and hit Tecchu with a upper cut which sent him flying to the ground.

"When all 13 of us pilot KyuTamaJin, our power is infinity." Lucky shouted.

"I'll show you my true power." Tecchu screamed and prepared his attack.

"Well, we'll show you ours!" Lucky retorted and everyone activated their Kyutamas.

**"Ultimate Meteor Break!"**

The power of the 13 Kyutamas hit Tecchu.

"It can't be!" He denied as he was defeated.

"May Jark Matter reign eternally!" He shouted his last words and exploded.

"Alright,lucky!"

"We will take back the galaxy!"

\-------------------------------

Back on Planet Toki the Kyuranger were standing at the last key which needed to be turned.

Kotaro's mother was already waiting for them.

"Everyone, please take care of Kotaro." his mother pleaded.

"We will." Everyone nodded

"Leave it to us." the commander reassured her.

"Please, Kotaro." she said.

Kotaro nodded and walked over to the key.

He slowly turned the key and his mother was vanishing.

"Mom!" He shouted as he turned the key and turned around to hug his mother for the last time.

"I'm definitely going to save the galaxy. I promise you!" he promised.

His mother looked at him and smiled before she vanished forever.

Kotaro watched as the small particles flew to the sky.

"Goodbye, Mom."

The Keys radiated a red light and the sound of a clock could be heard.

It signaled that all 13 keys were turned and the Horologium Kyutama appeared.

It flew into the hand of Kotaro.

The other's watched as he gave the Kyutama to Tsurugi.

"With this, we'll be able to  into the past and see the truth with our own eyes." Tsurugi said.

"Yeah."Lucky agreed.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It was already late as they were on their way back to Earth.

On that night Hiroto dreamed about something he had long forgotten.

_~Hiroto's Dream~_

_He saw the planetarium on his home planet._

_But it looked a bit older than he remembers._

_While Hiroto compared this planetarium  with his home, the scene changed and he was now standing at the balcony at the back of the planetarium which showed the lake with the waterfall._

_There sitting on a rocking chair was a young woman with pure white hair and sapphire blue eyes._

_"That's...." Hiroto whispered_

_She was holding a small baby with black hair and white tips.  The little baby was looking up at the woman with the same eye color as her as she told him a story._

_"For the maiden it was love at first sight as the stranger stood in front of her and protected her from the bandits who were after her." she told him softly._

_"Are you telling Hiroto this story again, Maemi?" a male voice called._

_Hiroto turned around to see a younger version of his father walking over to the woman._

_"Of course. It's a very important story passed down to the ancient Cyrus tribe. Anyway dear,how is it going with your project ?"  Maemi asked her husband._

_"It's more complicated than I had thought." the man sighed as he sat down besides her._

_"Is it really going to be okay?" Maemi sighed worriedly._

_Little Hiroto saw that his mother looked troubled and tried to comfort her by putting his chubby little hand on his mother's cheeks and babbled in his cute little baby language._

_"Thank you, Hiroto. Don't worry. Mama isn't sad anymore." she smiled and tickled little Hiroto a bit._

_Professor Cerebro smiled as he saw his two most important people laughing together._

_"You don't have to worry, honey."  he said and picked up his son._

_"I will give my best until it is finished. In order for Hiroto to have a save and good future, I won't give up." he declared._

_"Dear..." Maemi gazed at her husband with a surprised look before she smiled and turned to look at the real Hiroto._

_"Yes... After all, Hiroto is our greatest treasure." she smiled._

_"Mom..."_

Hiroto woke up and looked around to see his room in the Orion.

"What was that dream...?" Hiroto wondered.

\--------------------------------------------------

After the Kyurangers returned from their trip to Planet Toki, they had no time to rest since Earth was getting attack by a giant Consumarz and two Tsuyoindavers.

Normally the Kyurangers would be able to beat them with KyuTamaJin... if they could move.

"Hey, why aren't we moving?!" Hiroto shouted as KyuTamaJin got attacked again.

"Who's in charge of the left leg?! Stop slacking!" Tsurugi commanded.

Naga snapped out of his thought.

"Leave it to me!" he said and quickly commanded the left leg to move forward, but he was to hasty and got the whole Mecha shaking

"Hey Naga! Don't panic!" Lucky said while they got shaken around like a milk shake. 

Naga realized his mistake and apologized.

"Enough of this. KyuTamaJin, split up. Naga you're benched." Tsurugi ordered as KyuTamaJin divided into Kyuren-Oh, Ryutei-Oh and Giant Houoh.

Balance, Raptor and Hiroto supported the Mechas with their Voyagers.

"Let's go!" The Kyurangers shouted and continued the battle.

They were able to destroy their enemies with a **Triple Meteor Break** and won the battle.

\--------------------------------------------------

Back on the Orion the Kyuranger were discussing about their plan to travel to the past.

Hiroto excused himself as he was still feeling tired from the trip and returned back to his room.

As he laid on his bed, Hiroto dangled the necklace, he found, above him.

'Our family's legacy...'

_You see there's a secret  which was passed down for 300 years in our family. That secret it the so called 'ultimate power'" the professor began._

_" Wait 300 years... Does it have something to do with the secret room in the library and the journal? So that person really was my ancestor?" Hiroto wondered._

_"It seems you have already found it. That's good. You see the author of the journal was a researcher. He would travel around the galaxy and learn everything there was. One day on his trip to the Ara System he found the necklace which held even more power than the Kyutama. It is the goal of our family to find out what exactly it is."_

_"So because this necklace contains more Kyu energy than the Kyutamas it is called the 'ultimate power' ?" Hiroto asked as he  tried to put together the information he just got._

_"Yes, even after 300 year our family was only able to find this out. But along with this I have a theory that this necklace has something to do with the '88 system war' which happened millions of years._

_" '88 system war' ? " Hiroto asked._

_"Yes, it was before the 88 systems found out that there were lives beyond their systems. It was truly a cruel war... They fought in order to find out who was the strongest among the systems.  
_

'88 system war....'

_I remember that I have heard about a necklace which was part of a story about the war. But sadly I can't remember which story it was." the professor sighed sadly._

'Just what story was it...' Hiroto wondered as he looked at the necklace in his hand.

_She was holding a small baby with black hair and white tips.  The little baby was looking up at the woman with the same eye color as her as she told him a story._

_"For the princess it was love at first sight as the stranger stood in front of her and protected her from the bandits who were after her." she told him softly._

_"Are you telling Hiroto this story again, Maemi?" a male voice called._

_Hiroto turned around to see a younger version of his father walking over to the woman._

_"Of course. It's a very important story passed down to the ancient Cyrus tribe."_

"Mom..."

Hiroto snapped out of his daze as he heard someone knock on his door.

"Yes?"

Lucky entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey, we are taking a break until the Orion is ready. We decided to do a barbecue! You should also come." Lucky explained and pulled Hiroto out of his room.

"Hey, wait! You don't have to pull me like this." Hiroto sighed as Lucky pulled him to the others who were already waiting.

The Kyurangers with the exception of the commander and Balance arrived in a park on Earth.

They set up the grill and the tables and while the food was cooking they clinked their glasses.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted and took a sip of their drinks before they surrounded the grill.

Lucky decided that it was a good idea to try a lemon which he immediately spit out.

"What are you even thinking, putting a lemon in your mouth..." Hiroto sighed as he gave him his drink to clear the sourish taste in his mouth.

"Thanks..." Lucky rasped as he took the cup out of his hand and took a big gulp.

"Man, Lucky you're really acting like a child." Hammy commented and the others also started to tease him.

Hiroto smiled as everyone seems to have a good time and walked a bit father away from them.

He leaned against a tree and thought about his dream.

'How long has it been since I last thought of her...'

Lucky was still talking with the others before he realized that Hiroto wasn't with them.

He looked around and saw that he was standing a bit way from them with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lucky asked as he walked over to him.

"I was just thinking about something..." Hiroto mumbled softly.

"Is it about what happened on Planet Toki?" Lucky asked him worriedly.

"No... It's just.... Last night, I had a dream... about my mother." Hiroto told him as he thought back to his dream.

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, my mother died when I was still very small. I don't really have much memories with her. But yesterday I remembered that she would always tell me the same story. I think it was an old folks tale from the Cygnus tribe. While both my parents were from the Cygnus System, my mother was from another planet. That planet was the home of the Cygnus tribe. It was an old tribe from back then before Jark Matter even existed. " Hiroto explained.

"What story was it?"

"If I remember correctly, it was a story about a maiden, who was the daughter of the chief from the Cygnus tribe, falling in love with a man from another system. That maiden would always sneak out from her villages, because she refused to marry a man her father has chosen for her, so every time the talk about marriage came up she would sneak out and hide in the forest."

"That sounds like a mischievous girl. She kinds of remembers me of how I used to be." Lucky laughed and Hiroto grinned as he imaged a younger Lucky going out on an adventure while his parents searched for him in panic.

He continued his story, "One day, when she was hiding from her father, bandits appeared. She was of course scared but she knew that if she would now run back to her village, they would follow her and harm her people so she decided to run even deeper into the forest, but the bandits chased her. As she tried her best to lead the bandits away from  her village, her foot got stuck in root and she fell down.

The bandits caught up with her and  one of them was ready to attack her with his dagger.She knew that there was no escape and closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the painful blow. But it never came. When she opened her eyes to see what happened she saw a stranger standing in front of her while blocking the attack with his own sword.

For her it was love at first sight, as the stranger in front of her protected her from the bandits. After her hero defeated the bandits he collapsed from his wounds. The maiden wanted to help him and thought about bringing him back to her village but she knew that her father wouldn't be happy if she brought a stranger back so she decided to hide him in the forest and nurse him herself.

Days passed as the maiden would always return back to the man and take care of him. And also their feelings for each other changed. But sadly her hero couldn't stay with her. He had to return to his own home since his planet was in the middle of war.

The maiden felt miserable as she knew that she would have to part from her loved one. One the day of his departure she gave him something she had personally made  for him. The man was grateful to her and promised her that he would protect her gift until they would meet each other again.

The girl believed him and after his departure she would pray to the stars for his safety, hoping that someday he would return to her."

"Wow, they must have loved each other quite a lot. And did he ever returned?" Lucky asked  but Hiroto shook his head.

"Months after months have passed since the maiden last meet her hero.All this time she was waiting for him to return but it never happened. Her father had pleaded with her many times to forget the man but it was not possible. The people of the Cygnus System stay faithful to the person they love. Nothing can separate them of their loved one except of death itself, that's how much they can love someone.

So the maiden waited and waited until illness has taken her much to early from this world.

But even as she was breathing her last breath, she smiled while dreaming of her one true love."

"That's quite a sad ending... Did the man never returned for her?" Lucky asked.

"I don't know, like I've said she died early in her life.  Maybe he had forgotten her or maybe he did return to her but it was  already too late then. I'm not even sure what the ending of this tale really is." Hitoro sighed as he looked up to the blue sky.

"Don't worry!" Lucky said and grasped Hiroto's hand with his own.

"I'm sure the hero hasn't forget her and went back to her. And you aren't alone here either. I am here for you after all!" Lucky said and his grip tightened.

Hiroto looked at him amazed, "Lucky..."

"Actually there's something I have to tell you... After yesterday with your dad, I realized something very important..." Lucky paused for a second before he seriously looked into Hiroto's eyes.

"What?" Hiroto wondered .

"I...you..." Before Lucky could finish his sentence, they heard screams coming from behind them.

When they turned around they saw that Jark Matter was attacking the people in the park.

"Jark Matter?!"

Hiroto and Lucky rushed back to the others.

"Who's that?" Lucky asked as a female villain wearing a pink dress appeared along with two Tsuyoindavers.

"That's Vice-Shogun Akyanba. She's also changed from the past." Tsurugi commented.

Akyanba used her staff which caused the people around the to start acting strange.

They all started to either cry or be angry or laugh like crazy.

"They've all become emotional!" Spada realized as the Kyuranger watched all this craziness around them.

"Evacuate everyone!" Lucky ordered.

Stinger, Garu, Champ, Raptor, Kotaro and Hiroto quickly ran over the the people and tried to get them away from here which was easier said than done.

"I won't let you take me away!" a man shouted and started to attack Hiroto.

"Calm down!" Hiroto tried to calm him down but it was no use.

The other's also had it difficult as a woman clung onto on of Stinger's leg without stopping to cry.

"I'm so sorry!!!!" she cried not even knowing why she did it.

"You look like a cow! How funny!!!" someone shouted when they saw Champ and started laugh out loud.

"What should we do? We can't evacuate them like this?" Kotaro asked worriedly as he Raptor and Garu tried to soothe the other people but it was the same with them all.

"I have enough of this!" Hiroto activated the Aries Kyutama and them all to sleep.

"We should have done this earlier..." Stinger commented as they started to carry them to a saver spot.

\---------------------------------------

After they evacuated the people , they re-grouped with the others.

"We have evacuated everyone who was here." Raptor reported.

"Good work." Tsurugi said.

"By the way, where are Naga and Hammy?" Kotaro wondered when he saw that they weren't around.

"Actually..." Spada explained how they were fighting against Akyanba and how she pulled Naga to the side and told him that she could unlock his emotion and to find her if he wishes for it.

"Unlock Naga's emotion... Did she really said that?" Stinger asked.

"Are emotions dormant withing Naga?" Raptor wondered but Champ didn't believe that.

"That's obviously a lie!"

But Tsurugi disagreed, "No. It might not necessary be a lie."

"What are yo talking about?" Kotaro asked him.

"The people of the Ophiuchus System originally had violent emotions.But they gave up emotions and individuality to have peace." Tsurugi explained.

"Are you speaking about the wars that had happened then?" Hiroto added.

"Yes. I'm surprised you know about this." Tsurugi confirmed.

Hiroto nodded, "I have read about it in a book. The people of the Ophiuchus System emotions were too strong compared to other systems. Their anger and hatred caused many wars to happen."

"Is Akyanba trying to bring out Naga's emotions so she can use him?" Lucky questioned.

"Probably." Tsurugi agreed while the others gasped.

"But if she does that, it wouldn't be the Naga we know anymore." Hiroto mumbled.

Suddenly they got a call from Hammy.

"This is Hammy! Trouble! Naga is..."

"Got it! We'll search for him! You heard that, everyone.Let's find Naga." Lucky ordered and the others agreed but the commander also called them in this moement.

"This is bad. The emotions that Akyanba released in the people have made them rampage." he reported.

"What?! Why now?!" Champ shouted in frustration.

"Alright.We'll find Naga." Lucky declared.

"We'll split up." Tsurugi ordered and the others agreed.

Raptor, Kotaro, Champ and Garu went to the people who were rampaging while Lucky, Tsurugi, Spada, Stinger and Hiroto went to search for Naga.

On their way they met up with Hammy and started to search for Naga in the forest.

They shouted his name but there was no answer. As they walked deepen into the forest they saw Akyanba in front of them along with Naga.

"Oh, everyone is here." Akyanba grinned as she saw the Kyurangers arrive.

"Are you here to celebrate  the return of emotions to this boy?" she wondered as she looked at Naga.

"Don't be seduced by her!" Lucky shouted.

"If you do that... you will no longer be you!"

"Oh, Looks like your friends don't want you to regain your emotions." Akyanba agitated.

"No... If I retrieve my emotions... Balance will be happy for me." Naga explained with a smile.

"No one wants that!" Hammy told him but Naga didn't listen to her.

"Hammy... you told me to think for myself." he retorted.

"If you go with her...then we will have to defeat you. Are you okay with that?!" Tsurugi questioned him seriously.

"I'll... retrieve my emotions. I won't let anyone  get in my way. I'm staying with Akyanba!" he declared.

Hiroto realized that this wasn't the Naga they knew anymore.

"It's already too late... Akyanba already did something to him." Hiroto mumbled as she started to giggle excitedly.

"Looks like we're formally a combi then!" she giggled and pointed her staff at Naga .

Naga got surrounded by a dark cloud and absorbed it into him.

As the smoke disappeared, Naga was now wearing a dark cloak along with some kind of strange mark on his face.

"Naga!" Hammy whispered horrified as they saw how much he has changed.

Naga took out his Kyutama and the dark energy from before changed it into something new along with the Seiza Blaster.

"The Kyutama and Seiza Blaster.... have changed?" Hiroto whispered appalled.

Akyanba giggled again, "How do you feel?"

"Happy. I'm happy!" Naga laughed crazily.

"I can clearly feel it. There's emotion in me. It feels great." he smiled and activated his Kyutama.

Everyone took a step back as he put the dark Kyutama in his Seiza Blaster.

Naga transformed himself into Hebitsukai Metal.

"No way..." Hiroto whispered.

"This is the worst  case scenario." Tsurugi commented.

"How dare you get in the way of my quest for emotions!" Naga shouted and shot a blast out of his Seiza Blaster.

The Kyurangers quickly rolled away from the attack.

"It can't be helped. Let's go." Tsurugi ordered and everyone transformed.

Naga was the first one to attack them with his sickle.

The Kyurangers tried to hold him still be Nag just threw them to the side.

"Is that all?!" he mocked.

"Open your eyes Naga!" Tsurugi shouted but Naga didn't listen to him and attacked them with a laser beam from the eye on his uniform.

They ducked it but the explosion still threw them to the ground.

"Naga, why?!" Lucky asked desperately.

"You looked down on me!" Naga shouted.

"We didn't!" Hammy disagreed but Naga didn't listen and tried to finish Hammy with his sickle.

"Stop!"

Lucky saw that and threw himself onto Naga which caused the attack to miss.

"Where are you looking?!" Naga grabbed him with his scarf and attacked him with his sickle.

"Lucky!" the others shouted as he got thrown at a tree.

They surrounded him but Naga attacked them with a shock wave from his sickle and they all flew back onto the ground, not being able to stand up again.

Akyanba giggled at this sight.

"Let's go!" she ordered happily and Naga threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, If I stay with Akyanba, I bet I'll gain even more emotions." he laughed.

"I will leave the rest to you." Akyanba told the Tsuyoindavers and left the forest along with Naga.

"Naga!" Lucky shouted and tried to follow them but the Tsuyoindavers kept them back.

"Finish these off first." Tsurugi ordered while he blocked an attack from them.

They quickly defeated the Tsuyoindavers but it was nonetheless a defeat for them.

"What are we going to say to Balance?" Hammy cried as she fell to her knees.

\---------------------------------

Back on the Orion they told Balance what had happened to Naga.

Of course he was speechless after it.

"Naga..."

"I'm sorry. Even though we were with him..." Lucky apologized.

"I'm sorry. It's because I said something to Naga that I shouldn't have." Hammy cried.

"It's not Chan-Hammy's fault. Worry not!" Balance tried to comfort her.

"Anyway, the Horologium Kyutama is all plugged in! Yay, yay!" he said as he tried to lift up the mood. But they all know how desperate he must truly feel.

"Balance... You don't have to force yourself!" the commander consorted him.

"Then... can I ask for one selfish thing? Mind if I don't go to the past with you?" Balance requested serious.

"You..."

"You want to save Naga all by yourself?" Garu questioned him.

"Naga is... I have to take Naga back." Balance declared.

"Looks like we can't all afford to go to the past." the commander commented.

 Lucky, Hammy, Garu and Kotaro agreed to stay in the present to save Naga along with Balance.

Tsurugi, Spada, Stinger, Champ and Raptor decided to go to the past.

Hiroto wasn't sure what he should do but then he made the decision.

"I will also go to the past... Truthfully after I saw what happened to Naga's Seiza Blaster for a moment I was shocked. I don't think I would be in a good condition if I saw it again." Hiroto explained and walked over to Stinger and the others.

"Hiroto..." Lucky was at first worried that they will be separated but he accepted his decision.

"Alright, it's decided then. Lucky, Balance, Hammy, Garu and Kotaro remain in the present time  to rescue Naga."

"Okyu."

"Going to the past are Tsurugi, Stinger, Champ, Raptor, Spada, Hiroto and myself." the commander announced.

"Okyu."

"Everyone. Even apart, our heart are one. Do not forget that."

\---------------------------------------------

As everyone get ready for this operation Hiroto and Lucky were standing in front of the large window where Hiroto would always look at the stars.

"Are you really sure about going to the past?" Lucky asked him again.

"Yeah... It's for the best this way." Hiroto nodded.

"I see..."

"What are you worrying about? You guys will be fighting more than we." Hiroto joked lightly.

"It's not that!" Lucky grabbed Hiroto by his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"I will always be worried because I..." Lucky stopped in the middle and looked down to the ground.

"What?" Hiroto asked.

"I promised your dad that I would protect you, but how can I do that with you 300 years away from me? What if something happens and you don't return?" Lucky asked him.

Hiroto could see the worry in his eyes and sighed.

"Just why are you trying so hard to protect me? Why not the others?" he asked him softly while taking his hand off of his shoulder.

"That's because..." Lucky was about to say that he loves him, but he knew that this wasn't the best moment for it.

"I..." he couldn't find anything else to say.

Hiroto saw that Lucky wouldn't answer him and thought about how he could assure him that it was okay.

He remembers the story he told him and took out the necklace in his pocket.

"Here." Hiroto said as he reached for Lucky's hand and put the necklace in his palm.

"What is that?" Lucky wondered as he looked at the necklace in his hand.

"This necklace is something very important to my family. It was passed down from generation to generation." Hiroto explained.

"Then why are you giving me this. " Lucky asked him shocked.

"I have a feeling, that this necklace is something very special. Just like the maiden who gave her hero something so that he would always remember her and come back , I want you to have this necklace. No matter what happens, we'll find each other again.Can you promise me that?" Hiroto pleaded.

Lucky was speechless.

"Unlike how the maiden and the hero's story ended we will definitively see each other again." Hiroto whispered as he grasped Lucky's hand with the necklace.

"I understand... then once you returned I'll give it back to you. I promise." Lucky agreed.

"Thank you..." Hiroto smiled.

It was now time to depart.

Lucky and his group stayed on the Earth along with their Voyagers while the others stayed in the control room.

Raptor activated the Horologium Kyutama and put it in the Seiza Blaster which was connected to the Orion.

"Departing to the past." she announced.

Everyone got ready as the Orion now started the trip to the past.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it. The Kyurangers have split into two groups to travel to the past and save Naga.  
> And now Hiroto's mother also appeared.  
> Will Lucky ever be able to tell Hiroto his feeling? We'll see.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and be excited about the next.  
> Truthfully the next chapter will definitively be funny because I loved Episode 27 of Kyurangers!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with a new chapter!!!!!  
> I'm very sorry for the long wait (bows down) but life was being chaotic with final exams and some problems in the family.  
> I have also graduated from high school now, which means I'll have to prepare for college ( the horror!!!!!!)  
> As such I don't really have much free time anymore.  
> That's why I have decided something.  
> I will try my best to finish this story and for this I have decided to put my other story 'Kamen Rider Reaper' on hold until this story is finished.  
> Before, I would always switch between them and I had to research a lot since English isn't my main language (and I know my grammar isn't always the best) and I had to consider how to put my OC's into the plot without changing it too much .It was kind of tiring because I couldn't really focus on one of them.  
> So I have decided to finish my first story which is this one and after that I shall continue my Kamen Rider Fanfic.  
> I hope you can forgive me for this. (I know how much it sucks if a story you like is put on hold or you don't hear anything from it anymore.)  
> Anyway enough serious talk.  
> I thank you all for supporting my stories and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^-^

"So this is the time hole? We're going further and further into the past!" Spada smiled as he looked at the monitor besides him.

"Rest up now.As soon as we arrive, we're heading straight for Don Armage." Tsurugi explained and sat dawn.

' Why do I have a bad feeling that we won't have much time to rest." Hiroto thought.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and everyone jumped up from the position.

'And I was right...' Hiroto sighed.

"Trouble! We appear to have stowaways on board the Orion!" Raptor reported.

"What?! How did they get inside?!" Champ asked.

"I do not know! Also, I do not know where they are!" Raptor panicked.

"Alright, split up and search!" the commander ordered.

"Okyu!" Everyone except of Tsurugi shouted and left the control room to search for the invaders.

"Good Luck." Tsurugi said and relaxed.

Hiroto grabbed him by his ear and pulled him up.

"You're searching with us, Tsurugi." Hiroto ordered as he pulled him along.

"Ow ow ow ow, I understand, now please let me go!" Tsurugi pleaded.

They walked over to the cafeteria along with Spada and found one blue Indaver there.

Tsurugi kicked him down to the ground and the Indaver lost his helmet.

 "Eh?!"

"You can take that off?!"

 "Just like a pistachio!" Spada compared.

"W-wait a moment dabe!"

"You can talk?!"

"Yeah! I can talk if my mask is removed dabe.When I wear this mask,I'm limited as to what I can say." the Indaver explained.

 "Eh? What do you mean?" Hiroto wondered.

"To be honest, I'm the Indaver you beat from  that one time." 

"Oh...that one time! ...wait, which time?" Spada asked confused.

"Forget about this, just how many of you guys are here and  why ?" Hiroto asked him as they took a seat at one of the table.

"There are 4 of us..."

"We should contact the others." Hiroto suggested and Spada agreed.

He called the others with his Seiza Blaster.

"But, I wonder how this mask can control you guys... why don't you try it one again?" Tsurugi suggested and started to force the mask on the Indavers head.

Hiroto watched as Tsurugi pushed the mask against the Indavers head while Spada informed the others.

'We haven't even started our mission and it's already this chaotic. I hope Lucky and the other's have it easier than us...' Hiroto sighed.

"It seems like 3 of you guys have already been found. So tell us why you sneaked into the Orion." Tsurigi ordered, after Spada told them that two others have also been caught. 

"We are Inda, a life form created by Jark Matter. When  we wear the mask, we're forced to work  as Indavers dabe!" he explained calmly before he threw his mask onto the ground in anger.

"It's nothing but overtime and we never get any time off!" he complained.

"Must be tough to be an Indaver..." Spada sympathized with him.

"I got fed up  working there... So my friends and I came on this ship to ask for help dabe."

"For help?" Hiroto repeated confused.

"Anyway how did you  get on this ship?!" Tsurigi asked.

"To be honest... while you guys were taking a break..."

He remembered when the Kyurangers were distracted with the BBQ he and his friends sneaked into the ship.

"It was easy!"

"Holy Moly! I didn't notice at all!" Tsurugi shouted.

"I let my guard down!" Spada cried out in frustration.

But then he remembered that the Indaver told them that they had met before.

"So...when did we previously meet?!"

Suddenly a picture appeared in the background.

You can see a group of Indavers being attacked by a meteor shower.

"Here.This is when you met me. See dabe?"

"I don't remember that!" Spada confessed.

Of course the Indaver was disappointed with his answer.

"When was this?" Tsurugi asked as he pushed the picture of out the screen.

"It was when Lucky first became a Kyuranger."

"I see. It's really like him to have such a flashy debut like him." Hiroto smiled.

"It was when Hammy-chan, Champ and I were searching for the remaining Kyurangers.

That's when Lucky appeared. The strength of Lucky's luck  since then has remained amazing.

Thanks to Lucky, we've gained many comrades. On Planet Jagujagu, he reignited Garu's fighting spirit, and he joined us.

On Planet Jigama, thieves Naga and Balance joined us. On Earth, Raptor's dream of transforming came true,she became Washi Pink.

Oh right, Stinger was also  revealed to be a spy and not our enemy. What a surprise. That's how the Kyurangers became nine members.

Maybe we were all drawn by Lucky's strong luck."

'That's right... even when we first met.'

_"That's why it's better if you leave this place now. I don't know why you wanted to speak to him but now that he isn't here anymore you won't have to stay here any longer."_

_"Please wait a moment! At least let us take a look around here. Maybe we can find something about the Argo here!"_

_'Why are they even trying. The universe has already lost hope a long time ago.'_

_"Yes I'm the son of professor Cerebro. You can call me Hiroto."_

_Everyone was shocked. The professor had a son?! And he was here in front of them all the time!_

_"Then do you know something about the Argo?" Stinger asked_

_"I do" Hiroto said while taking a sip from his cup_

_"Really?!"  
_

_"But I won't tell you"_

_"....... WHAT!?" Everyone looked at Hiroto_

_"But why? We have to find the Argo! It could save the whole universe from Jark Matter so why won't you help us?!" Hammy shouted._

_"Why do you have to save it? The universe doesn't have any hope left anyway so why are you even trying?" Hiroto asked._

_He doesn't understand why they would sacrifice their live for people they don't even know. In the end they would die anyway just like his father had._

_"Isn't it oblivious ! Every person has the right to have a happy life. No matter what will happen as long as there's hope left Jark Matter will never win.!" Lucky said._

_Hiroto was shocked at that statement. He has never met someone so optimistic in his life._

_The Kyurangers transformed them self and started to attack Swanna and her army._

_Meanwhile Hiroto could only watch them from afar. Confusion and Shock were seen in his eyes._

_"What are you guys doing, didn't I tell you to leave?!"_

_"They wanted to help you." Kotaro said standing next to Hiroto._

_"What?"_

_"I also wanted to help them, but Lucky said that I should stay here and protect you"_

_"You guys...."_

_"I don't understand.Why are they shielding the planetarium? They will only damage them self even more ..." Hiroto wondered watching Lucky stand up again._

_"Lucky told us that this planetarium is very important to you, that's why we should protect it with everything we have!" Kotaro said turning to Hiroto._

_"This planetarium holds many happy memories from your childhood right? It's the place where your hope was born!"_

_"My Hope...."_

Hirot smiled as he remembered the day where he met Lucky and the other's for the first time.

'He was always there for me since then...'

"Holy Moly. I knew Lucky was amazing, but hearing about  that makes him legendary." Tsurugi was astonished.

"Yeah. This is how our Kyuranger legend started. Not only did we beat the Chief Retainer of the Sagittarius System, Elidron,  but we also beat many governors.

Even if the enemy was a giant, we have Kyuren-Oh. We can freely rearrange our formations, so we can take care of any enemy."

"I see. You guys have built  quite the legend."

Suddenly a purple Indaver appeared.

"Stop!" Stinger shouted and tried to catch her but she dodged the attack and Stinger fell onto the ground.

"You okay?"

Champ laughed as he saw Stinger on the ground.

"What's wrong, partner?"

"Hold it."

The duo chased after the Indaver.

Spada was at first confused what was happening before he realized it.

"Found another one!"

 He rushed after them.

 "It seems like they have fun." Hiroto laughed as he and Tsurugi watched them run after the Indaver.

"Seriously, this isn't a game." Tsurugi sighed as they followed the other with the blue Indaver.

After the 4 Indavers were found everyone went back to the control room, along with their prisoners.

"Everyone, good work." the commander praised.

But this didn't seem really praiseworthy as the commander was holding his chair while Raptor held an ice pack against his back.

Hiroto was standing besides him and sighed as he activated his healing powers.

"Are you okay, commander?" Champ asked him.

"I'm not." he answered quietly.

"He doesn't have anything serious. He just moved too much for his back to handle. Commander you should really pay more attention to your body! You aren't so young anymore." Hiroto scolded.

"I'm sorry..." the commander apologized.

"Now what do we do with them?" Spada wondered as he looked over to their 4 prisoners.

"They seem reformed. I want to help them."

"Huh?" Tsurugi grimaced.

"Don't be naive. Those are Indavers! Dump them in the time hole!" Tsurugi said and pointed at them.

The Indavers panicked when they heard Tsurugi's suggestion and shook their head.

"But they suffered under Jark Matter. I feel sorry for them." Spada explained.

"Hey, what are you saying?!" Tsurugi shouted, shaking Spada around.

"What do you guys think?!"

"Maybe we don't need to dump them?" Champ asked and Spada agreed with him.

"Huh?!"

"We may be able to make them spill some info on Don Armage." Stinger suggested.

"Impressive! Just the kind of thing a spy would say." Raptor cheered.

"Wait a minute. I have to agree with Tsurugi. I mean, isn't it strange that life forms which were **created** by Jark Matter can even think about such things. Why would they waste their time to create life forms with free wills if they could just create them without it." Hiroto wondered.

"At least one of you isn't naive."

Suddenly the Kyuranger could hear someone laughing.

The screen appeared and showed another Indaver.

"What? There's another one?!" Champ shouted.

"There were actually five of us dabe! Fools! You brought me enough time!" he explained as the other Indavers walked to the cockpit.

"What do you mean?" Stinger asked.

"It can't be! That's the main computer room!" Raptor realized.

"What?!"

"Akyanba-sama ordered us to infiltrate this ship dabe! All while you guys were on your break!"

"What?!"

"This happened because you guys were enjoying the barbecue!" Tsurugi accused.

"Tsurugi, you enjoyed it too!" Spada shouted back.

The Indaver continued to talk but no one listened as the Kyurangers started accusing each other.

"Listen to me!" the Indaver shouted as he realized that no one was listening to him.

"Shut up!"  The Kyurangers retorted.

For a few seconds the Indaver shrank away from them before he continued.

"Our mission is to prevent you from  reaching your destination era dabe! By completing this mission, we'll be promoted to Tsuyoindaver! " he laughed as the other Indavers started to push some buttons.

The Orion slipped out of the time hole and and the team landed at a meadow.

"Raptor, how is it?!" the commander asked.

"Minimal damage. Now that they're gone, I'll restore the system." Raptor reported and started to repair the Orion.

"Please do. Now then, we..." the commander looked around and screamed in fear as he looked to the right.

There, standing in front the the team was a huge Tyrannosaurus.

"So that's Don Armage?" Stinger said as he prepared for a fight.

"Let's go, partner!" Champ laughed as they were about to fight the T-Rex.

"Are you stupid?!" Hiroto shouted and hit them on their head.

"OW!" They grunted.

"No matter how you look at that, it's a dinosaur, you idiots!"

"This wouldn't have happened if we had dumped them like I wanted." Tsurugi complained.

The commander tried to calm everyone down.

"Calm down, no point in complaining about that now."

"Don't order me around!" Tsurugi screamed in frustration.

The team could only watch as Tsurugi let out his frustration and Hiroto sighed.

'This is a complete disaster...'

"Hey, you!" the red Indaver called.

Th Kyurangers looked over to the group of Indavers.

"Hey, maybe you should act on your own instead of letting them  drag you down." The Indaver suggested.

"What?" Tsurugi asked, wondering if he heard wrong.

"I heard you were quite strong. They're just in your way dabe."

"Yeah. It's true that they're in the way" he agreed.

"What?!"

 "That's right. They're in the way dabe!" the red Indaver encouraged him.

"Yeah. In the way. So what?" Tsurugi asked as he turned around to look at them.

"Eh?!"

"So what if i have to drag them  along to  save the galaxy. That's also a legend. In other words , I fight with them. That's my decision." Tsurugi declared.

"They're needed in my legend."

"So we're just the legend's assistants?" Stinger asked with a smirk.

"If you say so, I guess we have no choice. Shall we join in, partner?" Champ laughed.

"If we use this spice, I'm sure the food will be legendary." Spada smiled.

"Just to remind you , I'm the commander here."

"Well, whatever. Let's just beat these guys up. I have enough craziness for one day now." Hiroto sighed as everyone got hyped up.

"We've got to fight dabe!" the Indavers complained because their plan didn't work.

 "If we defeat you here, we might get promoted straight to chief retainers dabe!" he shouted while the other Indavers agreed with him.

"Maybe you shouldn't overdo it." Champ laughed as the teams got into position.

"Shut up. We'll show you that we have the better teamwork dabe."

**"Dabe Red!"**

**"Dabe dabee! (Dabe Blue)"**

**"Dabe dabee! (Dabe Black)"**

**"Dabe dabee! (Dabe Yellow)"**

**"Dabe dabe! (Dabe Commander)"**

"The ultimate Indavers! Jark Sentai Goin!"

A image of Don Armage appeared and caused the area around them to explode.

The explosion hit them hard and they fell to the ground.

"What are these guys doing?" Stinger asked as the Kyuranger watched their pathetic performance.

"Don't get cocky!" the commander shouted and walked to the front.

"Commander?"

"This is mine time to shine!"

"Commander, don't overdo it with your age." Hiroto pleaded but the commander ignored it.

"We don't need to change for you guys!" he declared.

"Eh?!"

"Let's go, everyone!"

**"The Dragon Ma-Star! Ryu Commander!"**

**"The Poison Star! Sasori Orange!"**

**"The Ring Star! Oushi Black!"**

**"The Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!"**

**"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"**

**" The Space Bustar! Houou Soldier!"**

"The ultimate saviors!"

"Uchu Sentai!"

At this moment the commander overexerted his back and fell down.

"Kyurangers!"

"Commander, please don't overdo it!" Spada said as they were still posing.

"Okay..."

"I warned you. But you wouldn't listen." Hiroto sighed.

"Bear witness, a legend is about to begin." Tsurigi declared and the Kyuranger rushed to the battle while the commander still laid there.

The Kyuranger quickly sent their enemies to the ground.

"Indeed, we didn't even need to change." Stinger commented.

"Now, to add the finishing touch."

"Wait a moment! I can too!" the commander shouted and rushed over to them but his back didn't shared this idea and the commander fell down again.

"We told you to quit it!" Champ shouted as they ran over to him.

**"C'mon the Change!"**

The Kyurangers turned around and saw Tsurigi changing.

"Eh? Why now?!" Spada asked.

"You guys dodge it. **Phoenix End!** "

Tsurugi finished the Indavers with his special move.

"What are you doing?!" Champ shouted.

"I've written another legend." Tsurugi said, not caring that he could have hit the others.

"Completely lacking in mercy." Spada commented as Tsurugi changed back.

"T-S-U-R-U-G-I!!!!" Hiroto smiled darkly and cracked his fists.

"Eh? Hiroto... Wait, i can explain?!" Tsurugi stuttered and  tried to evade Hiroto's wrath.

The other's could only watch as Hiroto  showed Tsurugi what  exactly he thought about his move just now.

'Scary...'

Back on the ship, Raptor tended to Tsurugi's wound while Hiroto lied the commander down on a stretcher.

"So, we had a little diversion, but let's proceed."

"Stay in bed. That's right. Maybe I should be commander." Tsurugi suggested.

"I'm fine! I can still..." the commander tried to stand up but Hiroto pushed him back.

"You're not fine at all! One more time and I won't help you again. You'll have to bear all the pain then!" Hiroto scolded.

"I'm sorry..." the commander whimpered.

Meanwhile Raptor was looking if there was anything else wrong on the ship.

"Thank goodness. We are headed to our destination era." She reported happily.

"They said they snuck  on board to  prevent us from reaching  our destination."

"So that means there really is a secret in the past."

"Let's go expose Don Armages secret!" Tsurugi declared and the others agreed.

'Lucky... I hope you guys have more luck than we do...' Hiroto thought as he looked out into the time hole.


	13. Update!

**I know you guys are waiting for an update here.**

**And don't worry it will come. The next chapter is already half-finished.**

**Unfortunately, my laptop decided to give me the middle finger and say 'f*ck you'.**

**Because now my screen doesn't work anymore.**

**While my laptop is getting fixed, I'll try to finish the rest on my phone which isn't easy.**

**Again I'm sorry that it takes so long for the new chapter.**

**But I can promise you guys that it will be finished this month.**

**So look forward to it!**

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with the new chapter!!!!!  
> Like I promised. I was able to work with the old laptop from my mom but this thing is sure giving me a huge headache, working with it.  
> I'll be so happy when my laptop returns.  
> Anyway, thank you guys for waiting so long.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^-^

"We're exiting the time hole. Please prepare for impact." Raptor warned as the ship shook around.

"Eh? My back can't withstand that! Don't!!" the commander screamed in panic as the ship left the time hole.

Miraculously the shock fixed his back and he didn't feel any pain anymore.

"Huh? The shock fixed it," he commented and stood up from the stretcher.

"Don't overuse it again," Hiroto ordered as the commander moved around too much for his liking.

"Were we... successful?" Stinger wondered when the ship stabilized itself.

"We'll know when we get there. We are entering the place where I last fought Don Armage." Tsurigi answered.

The Kyuranger arrived just in time before Tsurugi defeated Don Armage.

They hid up on the cliff and watched as Tsurugi's friend Cuervo sacrificed himself to protect Tsurugi.

The Tsurugi from the past screamed in anger and frustration as another of his friends died in front of his eyes.

He changed into Houo Soldier and cut Don Armage in half.

"He did it! Then... you were telling the truth!" Spada realized.

"Yeah. I definitely defeated Don Armage." Tsurugi mumbled as they watch another man helping Tsurugi.

"We should escape. This planet will soon explode.!" Tsurugi ordered and the Kyuranger quickly ran back to the ship.

Back on the Orion the Kyuranger were thinking about what they just saw.

"Tsurugi already defeated Don Armage in the past...so why is he still alive in the present day?" Stinger questioned.

"The mystery just grows bigger it seems."

"We have no choice. We have to meet with Orion and Charlie. " Tsurugi decided.

"Charlie? Who is that?" Champ asked.

"He's an explorer from the Cygnus System. He was the one who designed my weapons. And he's also..."

"He's also my ancestor." Hiroto continued.

"Your ancestor? Now that you say it. I remember that your family had done a lot of researcher for the Rebellion even before your father..." the commander mumbled.

"Yes. If someone has the answer to this mystery, it's these two. Set a course for Earth. " Tsurigi ordered.

"Okyu!"

But before Raptor could do anything the ship got attacked.

"Ah!"

Everyone lost their balance as the ship shook around.

"The Orion is under attack!"

"Evasive maneuvers!" the commander ordered.

"We're warping to Earth right away!" Raptor shouted and activated the evasive maneuver.

 

~Present Day~

Back in the present Lucky and the other's got a distress signal from the Orion.

The team quickly rushed to the place where the signal comes from.

As they arrived at the mountains they gasped in horror as they saw the remnants of the ship.

"The Orion..."

_"If the past changed so will the future too. Right?"_

"Don't tell me...something happened in the past?" Lucky whispered.

 "Let's see if someone's inside!" He ordered.

Everyone quickly entered the Orion and were devastated when they saw everything destroyed.

"It's no use! No one's on board!" Garu reported after they searched the whole ship.

"Did something happened to the Orion in the past  that it was wrecked here for 300 years?" Balance wondered.

"Maybe something bad happened in the past?"

'Hiroto...' Lucky looked at the necklace he got from him.

 _"I have a feeling, that this necklace is something very special. Just like the maiden who gave her hero something so that he would always remember her and come_ back, _I want you to have this necklace. No matter what happens, we'll find each other again_. Can _you promise me that?" Hiroto pleaded._

 _"Unlike how the maiden and the hero's story ended we will definitively see each other_ again, _" Hiroto whispered as he grasped Lucky's hand with the necklace._

_"I understand... then once you returned I'll give it back to you. I promise." Lucky agreed._

_"Thank you..." Hiroto smiled._

'Just what happened to you...' Lucky wondered as he looked around the room.

His eyes lit on the Horologium Kyutama and he immediately knew what he had to do.

"We have to go to the past...and find out what happened."

"But look at the condition of the Orion! Lucky, don't tell me you're going alone?" Garu asked him.

"Eh?"

"That's too reckless! You might not make it back." Hammy argued.

"But I still have to go. I'll find everyone and return with them." Lucky promised.

 As everyone got off the ship Lucky entered the Shishi Voyager.

"Here I go."

Lucky activated the Horologium Kyutama and the Voyager flew into the time hole.

A few minutes passed before Lucky arrived in the past.

"The Orion is not ruined yet. Have I arrived in the past? " 

As Lucky looked around the Horologium Kyutama began to shine and turned into dust.

He was surprised because the Kyutama disappeared but decided it wasn't as important right now.

But when he turned around a horrific sight greeted him.

The Kyurangers were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Guys!"

Lucky quickly rushed over to them and checked their pulse.

"They're still breathing. I better treat their wounds."

Suddenly Lucky heard steps behind him. He turned around and saw a man he didn't recognize.

"Who are you? Were you the one who did this?!" Lucky asked him.

The man wasn't intimidated by his suspicion at all.

"I am a warrior of the Orion System. Orion."

Lucky was shocked by his answer.

"You mean... the _Orion_?!"

He remembers when Eris told them she has been entrusted by the warrior Orion with the Carina Kyutama.

But before Lucky could get over the shock, Orion seems to get ready to attack Lucky.

"Wait a moment!"Lucky shouted and took a step back.

The ground shook behind him and a death worm appeared.

"A death worm?!"

The death worm tried to attack Lucky, but Orion was able to block its attack with his club.

"Run for it, kid. Unless you want to die." Orion warned and pushed the death worm away from him.

But Lucky didn't even think about running away.

"Alright! I'm joining the fight!" Lucky shouted.

He used Orion as a stepping stone and attacked the death worm with a combination of kicks.

The death worm plunged into the ground and attacked Orion from behind.

Its attack caused Orion to drop three Kyutamas.

The death worm picked up one of it and disappeared before Orion could get it back.

Orion picked up the other to Kyutamas and turned to Lucky.

"Hey, what are you doing? It's your fault it took the Puppis Kyutama." Orion grumbled.

"Puppis Kyutama?"

Lucky remembers how they found the Puppis Kyutama in the death worm.

"Don't worry. We'll get it back. In the far future, though." Lucky assured.

Orion frowned. He didn't understand what Lucky meant.

"You said 'In the far future'. It must mean that you have traveled through time, right ?" another voice asked.

Orion and Lucky turned around.

They saw a man kneeling between the other Kyurangers.

When Lucky looked at him, he could only describe him in one word. Strange.

He has short, scruffy snow-white hair that sticks up in multiple places. His outfit consists of a white trench coat and a yellow scarf.

Under his coat are a white button-up shirt and gray pants. He wears white boots with black laces that reach up to his calves and white gloves.

But the strangest thing about this man is the transparent umbrella and the gas mask he's wearing.

"Who...?"

"Charlie! What are you saying?!" Orion shouted.

Charlie wasn't wasn't shaken by his anger at all.

"This isn't important right now. We should quickly get them to the ship before more enemies appear."

"Alright..."

The three men carried everyone back to the ship and tended to their wounds.

With everything taken care of Lucky explained who he was.

But Orion was wary of him.

"We had Tsurugi put in cryo sleep to prepare for unforeseen dangers. And you say the saviors who resurrect him... are you guys?" Orion asked.

"Do you believe us?" Lucky asked, but Orion grunted.

"Of course not. If you resurrected the Argo ship, then why did you need to come to the past?" Orion wondered.

"To learn Don Armage's secret."

"Don Armage's secret?"

Charlie couldn't believe what he just heard. Orion couldn't either.

"What is this nonsense?! We defeated Don Armage!"

"What he's saying is true." Tsurugi rasped.

"Tsurugi! Guys!"

Lucky walked over to Hiroto.

"Are you okay?" he asked and put his hand on Hiroto's cheek.

Yeah. Somehow." Hiroto whispered and leaned into Lucky's touch.

"Lucky. Did you come alone to the past to save us? What about Naga?" Spada asked.

"Still with Jark Matter." Luck answered.

"Hey, kid. Jark Matter exist int he future too?" Orion asked.

"Orion..." Tsurugi grunted.

"Don Armage reigns supreme in the future," he explained.

"And the one who got us was Don Armage," the commander added.

"What?!"

"After we landed on Earth, Don Armage attacked us," Hiroto explained.

"Without a doubt, that was Don Armage. In other words... We failed to defeat him." Tsurugi grumbled.

Suddenly the ship started to quake.

Lucky and Orion rushed out of the ship.

The Vice-Shogun have arrived to defeat Tsurugi.

Lucky and Orion held them back while the others fleed with the ship.

After Orion and Lucky came back, the Kyurangers tried to collect their thoughts.

"Don Armage is definitely alive."

"And he'll proceed to conquer the galaxy, right?" Stinger commented.

"Let's go back to the final battle and help fight Don Armage.

"If we help Tsurugi  and the others in their fight..." Spada suggested.

"That's a good idea." Raptor agreed.

"That would result in the past changing, but that's the only way." Tsurugi consented.

"We can't" Lucky interrupted.

"What's wrong? That's not like you." Champ commented.

"With the Horologium Kyutama's Kyu Energy... Once you used it up, it can never be used again. I found that out after I traveled in time here. My Horologium Kyutama vanished away."

"The kid is right," Charlie said and walked over to the Horologium Kyutama.

"The power to travel through time needs a lot of energy. More than any other Kyutama will ever need. It isn't something that will recharge after some time. It would take thousands of years. If you guys, once again go back to the past..."

"The Kyutama would use up all its energy. We would be stuck in the past." Hiroto finished.

"In other words, we need to leave some energy for returning to the future." the commander summarized.

"So it's a stalemate..." Tsurugi grumbled.

Everyone got quiet.

"Don't overthink it. Don Armage's still injured from his battle with Tsurugi. We'll just defeat him in this era." Lucky declared.

But Orion doesn't agree with his plan.

"Hey, kid. Are you a fool?" Orion sneered.

"What?"

"The best fighters from 88 constellations fought Don Armage and lost. He may be wounded, but... Don Armage isn't so weak to be defeated this easily."

"He has a point." Tsurugi agreed with him.

"If Don Armage is not defeated, everyone will have died in vain. Plus, we have you. Aren't you the strongest warrior of the Orion System?" Lucky countered.

"Our best plan is to wait and built up our forces." Orion declared and ended this discussion.

But Lucky can't agree with him.

"Where are you going, kid?!" Orion shouted when Lucky walked past him.

"If we wait, Don Armage will also recover!"

Lucky turned around to look at the others.

"We have a change to beat him, yet we won't. I don't get it! I'll do it alone," 

"Lucky, wait!" Hiroto shouted but he left the room.

Soon after Orion and Tsurugi also left the ship.

Meanwhile, Hiroto treated the wounds of everyone else.

"What should we do now?" Raptor asked.

"It's the best for you guys to listen to what Orion said. In the condition you guys are now, you won't be able to do much." Charlie commented from the side.

"But we can't just sit by the side and do nothing!" Champ shouted and jumped up from his seat.

"What Lucky said is right. If we do nothing now nothing will change from the future." Stinger added and followed Champ to the door.

"You guys have fought bravely. But now it is our time to fight." the commander said.

Raptor and Spada agreed and walked out of the room with the others.

"These guys are really something else. No wonder, Tsurugi is close with you guys." Charlie laughed and turned to Hiroto.

"What about you? Will you also join them."

"Of course. If it wasn't for them I would still be all alone. They showed me that the universe hasn't lost its hope yet." Hiroto answered.

"Even if it means to leave them?" Charlie asked.

Hiroto didn't give him an answer to that.

"I recognize your power. After all, it is something very sacred on my planet. I don't know how much have changed in the future but I know that the Cygnus tribe will never let you  alone as soon as you reach the age of adulthood. It is already a miracle that you are here and not with the tribe in the woods."

"I don't care what the tribe thinks. My existence alone is already something they frown at. And yet here I am." Hitoro said and walked to the door.

"Besides...."

He turned around and had a big smile on his face.

"I have strong friends who will protect me when that time comes."

Charlie was surprised by his calm answer but he couldn't help but smile along.

"I see."

 

At this moment Lucky was fighting against the three Vice-Shogun.

He was surprised when the other Kyurangers joined him.

"Guys? But why?!"

While the Kyurangers fought against Jark Matter, Orion and Charlie watched them from the shadows.

"You're to reckless! Do you want to create a legend that badly?!" Tsurugi joked.

"I can't stay in bed forever! the commander shouted.

"Lunchtime's over," Spada announced.

"How standoffish of you to go on your own like this!" Champ complained.

"That's true. Hammy-chan would be fuming angry with you!" Raptor commented and shoot at some Indavers.

"Rely on us! Now matter how hurt we are, we can be your shield!" Stinger declared.

"Didn't you say it yourself! That we'll save the galaxy together!" Hiroto shouted.

The Kyurangers fought together and defeated all the Indavers.

"How long can you fight in your condition?" Akyanba chuckled.

"Not very long!" she giggled and Kukuruger agreed with her.

"That's right."

He pulled out his sword and launched a giant bladed shockwave at the Kyurangers.

The attack threw them on the ground and their transformation fell.

"Do you see now. No one can defy Don Armage!"

"Who decided that?! No matter what, we'll defeat Don Armage!"

Everyone struggled to get up.

"We will create a galaxy where no one has to suffer!" Lucky declared.

"Let's finish this!" Kukuruga yelled and launched another shockwave.

The Kyuranger tried to shield themselves.

Right then, Orion jumped between them and blocked the attack.

"Orion?"

"A galaxy where no one has to suffer? Hey, kid. I will believe in your words. We must defeat Don Armage." Orion declared.

"Yeah. Of course! Guys. Let's go!" Lucky shouted.

 "Yeah."

**Say the Change!**

"Star Change!"

"Dragon Ascent!"

**"The Super Star! Shishi Red!"**

**"The Poison Star! Sasori Orange!"**

****"The Ring Star! Oushi Black!"** **

****"The Speed Star! Washi Pink!"** **

**"The Food MeiStar! Kajiki Yellow!"**

**"The Dragon MaStar! Ryu Commander!"**

****"The Elegant Star! Hakucho White!"** **

**" The Space Bustar! Houou Soldier!"**

"The ultimate saviors! Uchu Sentai!"

"Kyurangers!"

"Alright! Let's test your luck!"

The battle began.

The commander, Raptor and Spada entered their Voyages to fight against a giant Tecchu.

Tsurugi, Champ, and Stinger fought against Kukuruger while Orion, Lucky and Hiroto take care of Akyanba.

"Not bad, Orion. Guess you're not quite an old man yet." Lucky teased.

"Who are you calling an old man, kid?! But I've taken a liking to you." Orion confessed.

"Through our might, we will take back the galaxy!"

"Yeah!"

"How about you guys talk later and help me instead?!" Hiroto shouted while he held Akyanba back, while they have their moment to talk.

"I won't let you get in my way" Akyanba screeched and hit Hiroto to the ground.

"I shall get rid of you first!!!" she screeched with her speaker.

"I won't let you!" Lucky shouted and jumped in front of Hiroto to protect him from the sound waves.

"Lucky!"

"It's my turn now to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you again!" he declared and blocked Akyanba's attack with his sword.

"Lucky..." Hiroto watched him with wide eyes.

Despite the pain, he felt from his open wounds Hiroto stood up and grasped his hand.

"That's right. We won't let somebody else stop us!" he shouted.

Together they hold out against her attack.

Suddenly a white light glowed from Lucky and enveloped them both.

The light gave them strength and together they shoot a powerful attack back at Akyanba.

The attack did a curve and missed her by a few centimeters but it flew further until it even took out a mountain.

Akyanba was speechless when she turned around and saw the damage it made.

"What is that?" Stinger wondered when something appeared in front of them.

"Could that be..." Charlie mumbled as he watched them in the background.

"How beautiful..." Hiroto whispered while he looked at the glow before it disappeared.

"Let's go, kid," Orion said.

He and Lucky finished Akyanba together.

At the same time, the commander and the other two defeated Tecchu with the help of Tsurugi.

The only one left now was Kukuruger.

Everyone surrounded him.

"Let's end this!" Lucky said and was about to attack.

But suddenly black mist appeared and attacked them.

The Kyurangers dropped to the ground.

"That's enough," an ominous voice said.

"That's..."

"Don Armage!"

"Let's finish this, everyone!" Lucky ordered.

"Yeah! Let's defeat him and create a real legend!" Tsurugi shouted.

**"Phoenix End!"**

**"All Star Crash!"**

The attack hit Don Armage directly and he disappeared.

Just when the Kyurangers thought that they had won something, horrible happened.

To Hiroto, everything happened in slow motion when Lucky collapsed with a fatally wound.

"Lucky..." Hiroto whispered in horror.

He kneeled down beside and called his name. Hoping that he would answer him.

Everything around him became silent.

Hiroto couldn't perceive the panic from the others around him. The only thing he could hear was the slow heartbeat from Lucky.

"This can't be true...."

He could feel tears sliding down his cheek.

"Now, who is the next?" the vicious voice of Don Armage echoed in his head before everything turned black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!!! Gotta hate these things but hey it was the perfect moment for one.  
> I actually wanted to put Ep 30 in this chapter too but it was just the perfect moment for a cliffhanger so that part will be in the next chapter. And that will be so awesome.
> 
> The next chapter will come as soon as my laptop is finally fixed.


End file.
